Weresheep X: Season 1
by LegendaryWeresheep
Summary: Following the events of the last story, Sonic and the gang along with me and some others travel in the Dragoon, off in search of the Ancient Stones. Ravnica saga. 19 and up don't have script format.
1. Chapter 1

And now...deep inner breath...here starts one of my greatest dreams realized: an entire SERIES! BUM BUM BUM!

Here begins season 1: The Ravnica saga.

When we last left the Heroes, they took off in my brand new spaceship, The Dragoon, and set off for the Ancient Stones. These stones...they are a great source of power...each one containing it's own unique ability. Eggman and his crew want them, too. They are more powerful now, as Eggman Nega, Eggman's "Negative side" came back via the Egg Stone. In the Egg Cruiser, Eggman, Eggman Nega, Croix, Sigma, and Sentinal, all of them are after the Ancient Stones for power...the exact opposite of what the Heroes want. And what of this shadow that appeared at the end of "Heart of Dragon?"...he comes in later. Fortunately, he won't harm Green Planet. Unfortunately, he DOES have an evil plan. Now, let's start this before I start to ramble, 'k?

Weresheep: "And that's a rap!"

Anth: "Uh, Sheep, you're talking to yourself again."

Weresheep: "Am I? Damn...I gotta stop doing that..."

Uhura: Touching earpiece "Sir, radar shows that the nearest Ancient Stone is several days off the port-bow."

Anth: "Why the hell is she here?"

Weresheep: "Let's see...there's you, me, and Uhura...who the hell is this guy?"

Anth: "That would be a message robot."

Weresheep: "Oh. Let's read it...Hmmm...I think I already know who it's from..."

THE MESSAGE WILL BE IN BLUE TEXT. :)

RAIman, Bignut, and FlamingStickGuy are in the apartment waiting for a call. RAIman, a black twin-tailed fox, waited next to the phone. Bignut was a fat guy who wore nothing but green, save for his hat. FlamingStickGuy, well...his name speaks for itself.

RAIman: "He hasn't called. Where is he?"

Phone: "BRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!"

RAIman: "I got-"

BAM! Bignut shoved the meager fox out of the way and picked up the phone.

Bignut: "Hello. Bignut's residence. What's that? Oh, hello, Chris. How's college?"

Phone: The little, near soundless blabber you usually hear

Bignut: "Haven't seen him in what? Where do you think he is?"

FlamingStickGuy: "Last I heard of 'em, they were going to some dance in space..."

Everybody: "ON THE MOON BASE!"

Bignut: "We'll meet ya at the front of Anth's old lab. See ya in a bit!" hangs up "Come on, guys. We gotta catch up to Weresheep!"

RAIman & FlamingStickGuy: "Yeah!"

A little while later...

RAIman: "Why did we have to come here for?"

Bignut: "We can take one of Anth's old ships. It's probably wrecked, though."

Chris (yeah, I know. I changed the color. Blue isn't really 18-year-old Chris' style, ya know?): "Hey you three."

FlamingStickGuy: "Heya."

RAIman: "Bignut, you're not really not one for plans, but you know that the lab is wrecked, right?"

Bignut: "I thought you would come up with one..."

RAIman: "This is just great...a half plan, courtesy of Bignut."

Chris: "I think I have an idea."

RAIman: "Fire away."

Chris: "We could search the wreckage for a ship. If it's broken, I'm sure I could fix it."

FlamingStickGuy: "That's cool. Stand back, guys. I'll get us through." spontaneously combusts "DAHHHHHHHHH!"

The Stick Guy ran right through the broken door. Matter of fact, he sizzled a hole of his shape in it.

Chris: "That's smokin'!"

FlamingStickGuy: "Great, now put me out so we can keep going."

A few moments later...

Chris: "Hey! Here's a ship!"

RAIman: "It's only lightly damaged. Let's get to work!"

Bignut: "You mean you guys, right?..."

Hours later...

Chris: "Done."

RAIman: "You were a great jack hammer-slash-wrench-slash-other useful tool, Bignut."

Bignut: "I think, therefore I am."

RAIman: "There's just one more problem to solve...what about you, Chris?"

Chris: "What do you mean? No wait, don't tell me. I have college! Great. None of you know how to work this thing."

RAIman: "I think it's my turn to help out..."

Chris: "Huh?"

The fox took out a sword and apparently cut Chris in half with it!

FlamingStickGuy: "What the hell, man?"

RAIman: "Relax guys. He's alright."

Bignut: "Whoah...there are TWO Chris's now! I don't even know how to spell my own sentence I'm so zonkked out!"

Chris (Switched the color to fit the mood): "Wow!"

Clone Chris: "Now there's two of us!"

RAIman: "You guys obviously haven't read my fanfics, have you?"

All shake their heads.

RAIman: "Well, you should."

FlamingStickGuy: "Why don't you just use your power over time/space to warp us to Weresheep?"

RAI,man: "One, we don't know where they are. Two, screw you. Three, I don't have enough power to send us all there. Four, we wouldn't have much of a story if I did."

Bignut: "Well said. I'll send a message right away."

END OF MESSAGE.

Weresheep: "Wow. Time segments and all."

Anth: "That's highly convenient. Well, I have lost interest, so I'm going to go bug Shadow and Rouge now."

Spock: "That's, illogical, Captain."

Anth: "WOW! It's Spock!"

Weresheep: "I'm pretty sure that Lt. Commander Data and Lando Calrissian (not sure how to spell; he's from Star Wars) were here, too. Oh, and this other guy."

Anth: "Whatever. I'm gone!" leaves bridge

Carl: "He's dead, Jim."

Weresheep: "You and me both, Carl Whenslow."

Uhura: "Wait, he's already dead..."

Inside Shadow and Rouge's room...yeah, that's right. They have to stay in the SAME room. Hey, I only had a limited number! What more do you want? Luckily, the majority of the rooms are separated rooms, so the beds are separated by a door. It's like each room has one-half of a room. Got me?

Shadow: "What the Hell are you doing? Changing AGAIN?"

Rouge: "I'm just going to see if that idiot sheep got everything right."

She opened the closet and BAM! There was Anth.

Anth: "Heya. Bet you don't know how I got here, huh?"

Rouge: "What the heck?"

Shadow: "I got him this time." Chaos Spear

The strike hit Anth and he bounced across the room and slammed right into the wall. He wasn't hurt a bit. He's a zombie, after all.

Shadow: "Out you go." grabs neck

Anth: "Not today!"

He slipped out of Shad's grasp, ducked down, and pushed his feet against the wall and he slid into Rouge's closet. She was still changing, too. :)

Anth: "Whoah, HELLO!"

Rouge: Blushing "W-w-what the hell?"

Anth was staring straight up from beneath her legs.

Anth: "Hey, you wear Flicky-printed underwear too?"

Rouge: "F off!" one mad kick

Anth: "I'll be baaaaaack!" sent flying out of the room

Shadow: "He's right. Let's prepare for the next time he comes around."

Rouge: Putting on a towel "Good idea..."

A few doors down...

Wave: "Ok. Wave, you're going to tell him how you feel. Tell him (Tails, by the way) that you were wondering if that girl is what he was thinking and moping about back at the tournament a few months back. Tell him you think he's cute...tell him you are...sexy, and that he should be YOUR man that...that you are-"

Irony, thy name is WERESHEEP! In slipped by Anth, tripping Wave. She was now sitting on him.

Wave: "Hey! What the heck?"

Anth: "ACK! DUCK!"

Wave: "I told you before, I'm a swallow!"

Anth: "Not that kind of duck!"

WHAMMY! Low overhead. Not sure what she hit, though."

Anth: "See ya later!"

In Knux and Storm's room...look, they're not gay, alright? I have plans for them.

Knux: "Armwrestle!"

Storm: "3..."

Knux: "2..."

Storm & Knux: "1..."

Anth: "Ali OOP!"

He came slidding in, slid around the room like a half-pipe, and landed between them.

Storm: "Hey! I need to concentrate!"

Knux: "Seriously Anth, get out. Let's show him the door!"

Anth: "No problemoOOOOOOOOOOO!"

At that moment, he was clobbered by about two tons of albatross and echidna fury.

Anth: "My quest continues!"

Knux: "LOCK THE DOOR BEFORE HE COMES BACK!"

Storm: "GAH! I'm on it!"

W Intern: "There we go. All mopped up. Hello there, Sir Chaos. Looking for Tikal or something like that?"

Chaos: Nods

Anth: "Here I come!"

W Intern: "Oh crap..."

Chaos: Anime sweat droplet

Anth slid right through Chaos and his slime...water...stuff was splashed everywhere.

W Intern: "Ugghh...Anth..."

Now he was headed to another room. In it was Tails, standing next to Cosmo (the both of them are staring out into space), and Von Dyke was playing Chess with Sharp-Tail.

Sharp-Tail: "Ok, Knight to H-3."

Von Dyke: "That's Check, I do believe. But I think that I can counter this maneuver, good sir."

Cosmo: "Huh?"

Tails: "What's wrong?"

Cosmo: "I thought I just heard something."

Tails: "That's just Anth."

He could hear his voice getting louder.

Tails: "And it looks like he's coming this way!"

Von Dyke: "Good gracious!"

Anth slid into the room and went right through the Chess table, knocking all of the pieces and the Chess board into the air. Sharp-Tail just sat there, not moving from his previous position. When the pieces started to come down, Sharp-Tail instantly put the table back up and grabbed each piece as it came down and set them in the same exact place as well.

Sharp-Tail: "It's still your go."

Next was Sonic and Blaze in observation deck 1 (there's three observation decks)...in another, passionate moment. :)

They were closing in. The room was quiet...No Amy, no one else, it was completely private. Slowly their lips got closer...and closer...and closer...finally, their lips met...something, anyway. It was the side of someone's head.

Anth: "Heya, you two! Did I come at a bad time?"

They were both holding his dismembered head.

Sonic: "ACK! YUCK! Anth, how the?"

Blaze: "GRRRRR! You're out of here!" lights head on fire and throws

Anth: "AHHHHHHH! FLYING FIRE HEAD BALL!"

Blaze: "How do you put up with him?"

Sonic: "This is usually every once in a while. This is an extreme for him. But enough about that. Where were we?" dramatic pose in which he grabs Blaze and holds her low to the ground, his hands on her head and one on her waist. It's kinda hard to describe

Blaze: "I remember..." passionate kiss

Soon, his ride came to an end. He crashed straight into the wall in Scratch and Grounder's room.

Anth: WHAM! "TIME!"

Scratch: "5 minutes, 50 seconds!"

Grounder: "A new record!"

Anth: "And with as little damage as possible!" gets up "Let's give them a long brake and play a few rounds of Magic: The Gathering in that room where Von Dyke was at, eh?"

Grounder: "You bet!"

Scratch: "I'm with ya!"

End of episode one.

In the next episode...

Weresheep: "What the Hell was that?"

Anth: "Crap! Guys, get as many cards as you can grab!"

Grounder: "We got 'em all!"

Uhura: "We're going down!"

Weresheep: "No kidding?"

Tails: "Cosmo! Hold on!"

End Of Preview

Note: Sorry...there isn't any color allowed on so just ignore the parts that mention color. They do show on FAC, though


	2. Chapter 2

As we last left the Heroes, they were alright, and on the search for the Ancient Stones. Anth was causing general havoc on an extreme scale, as he was literally sliding around everywhere. Uhura informed me that the nearest Ancient Stone was several days away.

Weresheep: "And just what did you mean by 'several days'?"

Uhura: "We should be arriving there in a few short minutes, sir."

Weresheep: "Good. Inform everyone on this ship that we are preparing to enter the planet's atmosphere."

Uhura: "Aye sir."

A few "short" minutes later...in the bus-like place they were all in before (read the "Weresheep Anniversary Dance" seating chart to see what I'm talking about). This part is for planet entry, obviously. As soon as everyone sat down, automatically activated seatbelts came from the backs of everyone's seat and they were safely buckled in. Same goes for me.

Weresheep: "Uhura, I want to know what I'm looking at here."

Uhura: "Checking data bases, sir."

Anth was looking through his Magic: The Gathering cards and noticed a strange similarity between the cards and the planet.

Anth: Double take Another double take Does this several more times "I think I know what planet that is!"

Weresheep: "If you think, then you don't know."

Anth: "It's..."

Uhura: At the same time as Anth "It's Ravnica, sir."

Anth: At the same time as Uhura "It's Ravnica, Sheep!"

Shadow: "Lucky guess."

The planet was Ravnica. To all of you non-Magic fans, Ravnica is not exactly a "natural planet". It's entire surface is covered in an enormous city! Buildings, sky scrapers, and other such monuments cover the entire sphere. The planet is also home to a host of Guilds. Ten to be exact. There are five "colors" that represent the different elements of Magic: The Gathering, which is a very cool trading card game and book series. Each Guild is a combo of each of the colors. Here's the hoe-down.

Black- dark magic. Also necromancer, with the zombies and all.

Blue- water magic. Also, see sky and wind magic.

Green- nature magic. Forests, beasts, that sort of thing. And elves. Lots of elves.

Red- fire and lightning magic. Goblins generally are here. Also famous for it's mountain-dwellers.

White- light magic. My favorite color of magic. Healing, angels, and rightous soldiers take great pride here.

And now, the Guilds of the Ravnica block. Blocks mean "series", just so you know. And FYI, I'll make this chappie a little longer, so as the list will only be a part and won't actually damage the story itself (hopefully).

Azorius Senate (blue and white)- The Guild in charge of the government of Ravnica. They do all of the law making and judging, peace keeping, bla bla bla. Gov stuff sucks, as we all know. Their leader is Grand Arbiter Augustin IV, a grand old sage in it for justice.

House Dimir (blue and black)- This is a very mysterious Guild, as few know about them. These are some dark and mysterious guys. Even I don't know much about them. One thing is for certain; their leader, the vampire Szadek, is intent on the keeping his secrets away from the outsiders, and is intent on keeping it that way.

Cult of Rakdos (black and red; what did you expect from a cult?)- Ok...you're asking me what these guys are for? Well, aside from their unmatched restaurants and night clubs, these guys are just for fun. If you consider cutting a guy's head off "fun". These killers weren't stomped out of existance for what reason, you say? Sometimes, guys like these can be a good thing. Their assassins can be hired to "remove" someone you don't like, or to entertain a certain client. They're messy, but enthusiastic. The only thing stopping them from conquering the Guild-stand is their high mortality rate. Their leader, obviously, is Rakdos himself. A very powerful demon, who luckily spends most of his time in his underground palace, Rix Maadi. Naraku's got nothing on this guy. The big black-and-red beast is a lot smarter and stronger then he looks. He's invented spells.

Simic Combine (green and blue)- The scientists of the Guilds. They are charged with preserving...whatevers left of the natural life on Ravnica. In order to do that, they had to become brainiacs to preserve it, and maybe even change it! Momir Vig, an elvish, visionary Simic scientist came up with the idea "the only way to keep up the life on this planet is to simply 'design' it for the city." He invented "cytoplasm", a gooey substance that enchances life. With this new and cool invention, the Simic quickly made Momir Vig their leader.

Boros Legion (red and white)- These guys are the very symbol of the word "belief" and will gladely give up their lives for their beliefs. These include mostly of justice and peace-keeping, moreover the Azorius Senate. Agrus Kos, a Wojek Veteran guy, is the main character of the book series of Ravnica, and he's a human who is very...cool. Their leader is Razia, a Boros Archangel. She is well respected by the Legion, and they will be more then happy to follow her every command, as she is like the epitome of military duty and ideals of law.

The Golgari Swarm (green and black)- Can't get more disgusting then the Golgari. You claim you can grow a better life form, they'll kick your ass and plant a better one...and whether you like it or not, they'll _plant your dead corpse! _Plant zombies, get it? Basically, that's what they do. They operate in the Undercity, a dark and dank place where all of the bad guys hang out. When a guildmember of theirs dies, they plant them, and they become a new living thing. In other words, the Golgari don't bury their dead--they plant them. They also turn rot into creation. Disgusting, like I said. Their leaders are currently the Sisters of Stone Death, a trio of Gorgon sisters. However, the Guild Leader is ALWAYS contested, so it may change soon.

Selesnya Conclave (green and white)- The true nature lovers. The oldest Guild in Ravnica. Their values and beliefs are that everyone is equal, and that they should help one another. I know what you're thinking; this is Cosmo's mind manifest. I kinda do too. Their Guild Leader is a council of dryads called the Chorus of the Conclave. If there is a wildlife nurturing center, then the ones behind such an operation is the Conclave. Animal lovers, I tell ya.

Orzhov Syndicate (black and white)- If I had the chance to use an extremely power laser cannon called "Ragnarok" that could and only will wipe out the Orzhov, by all means I would use it. These guys are all about two things; money and power. The so-called "Guild of Deals" is comprised of Ravnica's wealthiest sons-of-a-bitches, and the poorest little bastards serving as slaves. It's all about the money; you got none, you suck. You got a lot, you can do ANYTHING! But about 99.99999999 of the Orzhov are snooty bastards. That one little part-percent? That guy is dead and blasted straight to nothing. They are lead by previous undead patriarchs, known as the Ghost Council. Avoid these guys, please. If you get the chance to kick one of their snobby asses, do it.

The Izzet League (red and blue)- The strangest of the Guilds, the Izzet. They are the ones who put the plumbing and heating systems throughout Ravnica, and they are the ones who built a lot of the buildings, too. Strangely though, if you trusted them with an experiment, prepare to curse because they may be on the experiment for oh, ten minutes, but then they'd find something ELSE to study, then they just drop the previous study like a hot potato. And it goes on like that. Not the wizardly way, I know. Blame their Guild Leader, Niv-Mizzet, a massive copper-reddish dragon. Like all dragons, Niv-Mizzet likes to pass the time with puzzles and learning, etc. But, for a more exact way to personalize him, he's like the dragonized version of Dr. Eggman! He's even got the ego to boot! And like the Eggman, he's by far the smartest thing in Ravnica, though unlike the doctor, he's not evil.

Gruul Clans (green and red)- I'm not really going to bother with them. They have no official leader, and their ideals are based on the complete destruction of society. F them. Luckily, they are dying out. Pretty quickly, too. They raid, beg, and other unpleasantness.

And that's that. Anyway, everything was going great; until a stray meteor hit the ship! It wasn't damaged, but, well...it's still not a good thing.

Weresheep: "What the Hell was that?"

The zombie's cards scattered.

Anth: "Crap! Guys, get as many cards as you can!"

His arms detattached and picked up the cards. Scratch reached with his long metal wings and picked some up, while Grounder's drill hands switched into vacuums and scooped up the rest.

Grounder: "We got 'em all!"

Uhura: "We're going down!"

Weresheep: "No kidding?"

Data: "Engines 1, 3, and 5 are not responding, sir. It is possible that they were rendered inoperable by the impact."

Weresheep: "Great. NOW you tell me!"

Rouge: "This thing had better hold on. I'm not dying because of a SHEEP'S carelessness!"

Von Dyke: "I do say, this is most unprecedented!"

Chaos: Hastened hand gestures

Tikal: "What was that? No, I'll be fine. This is just a spritual form."

Knux: "If the Master Emerald is shattered at this place, I'll never find them!"

Weresheep: "Nonsense! This thing'll keep the Emerald safe."

Blaze: "Aren't you fazed by this, Sonic?"

Sonic: "Woohoo! Can someone make this thing go faster?"

Murry: "GLARGH GLUR GLAH! (I can't hold in my lunch, mommy!)"

Amy: "I'm right here, Murry!"

Jet: "If we die, Wave, there's something I want you to know."

Wave: "What?"

Jet: "I'm the one who hired that one guy to take naked photos of you last Tuesday!"

Wave: "You WHAT? Ohhh...how sexy of you..."

Vanilla: "Please be ok, Cream!"

Chuck Norris: Hand on Vanilla's shoulder and thumb up

Tails: "Hold on, Cosmo!"

Cosmo: "I will. Don't let go, Tails!" holds hand

Data: "Sir, the ship's systems are malfunctioning. My sensors indicate that the impact upon the planet's surface will cause furthur complications, as well as many deaths."

Weresheep: "Then we have no choice. Data, Uhura, levy all power to the landing gear. We're going to keep this thing in one piece."

Data: "But sir, that may cause your section of the ship to seperate. You will all survive most likely, but you will all seperate from eachother."

Weresheep: "No biggie. I secretly injected homing devices into all of their bloodstreams a while back."

Sonic: "WHAT?"

Data: "Aye sir."

Uhura: "Diverting all power to the landing gear...situation is stable...we're closing in on the city, sir."

Weresheep: "Come on...keep it together..."

Anth: "This usually happens to me a lot. Except I'm the one who falls apart."

Data: "No good, sir. The ship is going to fall apart."

Weresheep: "Everyone, HOLD ON!"

The ship split into pods. Cool emergency function, eh? I thought of it myself. The pods went across the city, some landed near eachother, some farther then others. At least two landed near to eachother. All of this was happening, while a young, let's say 18-year-old fox women is awoken suddenly in her apartment on Ravnica.

Fox women: Pant pant pant "What the hell? Why do I feel so strange? I shouldn't worry. Rakdos will be angry if I don't look lively enough to dance for him. But...I can't shake this feeling off..."

She reached for the locket she had around her neck. She NEVER took it off. No one could make her give it up...not an Azorius police officer, not Agrus Kos, not even Rakdos himself could force her to remove it. She opened it up. Inside was a torn picture of a fox girl (which was her), and there was a baby kit in someone else's arms, but the person's face was torn off. There was another in the photo, but her face and other features were torn off as well. In the other part of the locket, it read, "Me, My Uncle, My Aunt, and..."

Fox women: "Miles..."

END OF EPISODE TWO.

In the next episode...

Anth: "Wow! This place is huge!"

Rakdos: "I'm going to hold a tournament in which YOU will be the prize, my young fox!"

Carl: "What the Hell's goin' on?"

Grounder: "Got that one, too."

Scratch: "There's a vedalken...a Boros legionnaire...OH! LOOK! THERE'S A SKY HUSSAR!"

End of Preview


	3. Chapter 3

Last time on Weresheep X, I had given a full-blown explaination about the Guilds of Ravnica. All that said and done, a stray meteor hit The Dragoon, badly shook the ship and sent it plummeting towards Ravnica. Just before impact into an Orzhov installation (what were the chances? I'm so happy! F you, Orzhov!), everyone was seperated into groups of two--save for that some of the pods landed near, so that doesn't exactly mean "groups of two".

Anth, Von Dyke, Scratch and Grounder landed near an Azorious Guard house.

Tails and Cosmo, also Sharp-Tail, landed near a Rakdos restaurant...one of the more, "pleasant" ones.

Vector and Charmy, well, they landed in one of the sewer systems.

Shadow and Rouge landed in the Simic main laboratory and Guild "base", Novijen.

Vanilla, Chuck Norris, Cream and Espio splashed in a lake that was near Novijen.

Sonic and Blaze also landed at Novijen.

Amy and Murry crashed into a river that flowed through a part of one of Selesnya's preserves.

Jet and Wave, lucky for them, had made impact directly into the Orzhov installation that got blasted. All of it's riches, theirs. Tikal and Chaos also landed there, but they didn't steal anything...to my knowledge.

Storm and Knux were sent into the middle of a Gruul Clan Camp.

Uhura, Data, Carl Whenslow and I are here...in one of the deserted streets.

Weresheep: "Status, Mr. Data."

Data: "My sensors indicate that everyone is alright. However, they all seemed to be seperated in groups. It could be a while before everyone is united.

Uhura: "No hostiles at the moment, sir."

Carl: "This place is ruined. Just the place for repairs."

Weresheep: "I wonder if RAIman and the others managed to make it?..."

At RAIman and his group...

RAIman: "Great. This isn't working, guys."

Bignut: "None of these damn things are even working right!"

Chris: "And to think this would work...Wait, I've got an idea!"

FlamingStickGuy: "You'd better not be kidding, or else I'll set myself on fire all over your ass."

Chris: "Just follow me."

Back to me...

Weresheep: "No matter. Where's everyon-"

BANG! In came a Gruul Clan ogre.

Carl: "What the Hell's goin' on?"

Weresheep: "Mr. Data, you and Uhura fight this thing. Me and Carl will start the repairs on the ship."

Uhura: "WHAT?"

Data: "Understood, sir."

Uhura: "Why do we have to fight it?"

Lando: "We'll last a lot longer against that thing then we will against that Imperial Star Destroyer!"

Weresheep: "When did you get here? What Star Destroyer?"

That doesn't really matter...in Rix Maadi, Rakdos' little "playhouse of Hell"...

The place was cooking as usual. Rakdos the Defiler, the Guildmaster of the Cult of Rakdos, sat on the throne as another impudent human was being tortured to death.

Rakdos: "That's right, little human. Praise Piconjo, will you? Ohh, I'll praise something, alright. Praise the screaming if you deserve it!"

Piconjo lover: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

TV: "Charles in Charge! Ba na na! Charles in Charge! Da na na!"

Piconjo lover: "NOOOOOOO! MAKE IT STOP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Commercial; don't be a Piconjo lover, or the Demon will make you watch reruns of "Charles in Charge".

The fox from episode two was just watching from her own personal vantage point at Rakdos' side. She was dressed like some hooker you might find at the dollar-in-strip bars like the ones near the county market (and that's pretty slutty without revealing everything). She was also forced to wear an iron collar that was attached to a long chain, the chain in Rakdos' mighty and large hand. Hey, what would you expect her to wear when you're under the control of a powerful demon? What's her job and why hasn't Rakdos simply killed her yet? Because she dances for the big oaf, that's why! Rakdos took in, or rather "abducted" the poor fox when I don't know how long ago. Rakdos also claims that she is the most beautiful (or sexy in this case) creature on Ravnica, and what better place to be then to be Rakdos' personal dancer? I don't know. He said it!

And now, it seems the demon's true purpose for the fox was to be revealed.

Rakdos: "Ha ha ha! Writh in pain, miserable whelp! Ahhh, isn't this a good pre-birthday gift for you, little fox?"

Fox Women (Wow. TOMORROW she'll be 18): Sigh "Yeah...it is."

Rakdos: "You know, I've had you around so long, the people who notice you outside my halls are getting quite an eye for you, my dear."

Fox Women: "I get that a lot."

Rakdos: "So here's MY little present for you...THIS!"

Fox Women: "What is that?"

Rakdos held a glowing orb of fire that revealed a large Cult structure.

Rakdos: "Surprised? It's my masterpiece! The Rakdos Grand Coliseum!"

Fox Women: "Are you giving me a coliseum? Surely you're being sarcastic. What's your plan, master?"

Rakdos: "I'm going to hold a tournament in which YOU will be the prize, my young fox!"

Fox Women: "You mean you're going to force me to whore myself off to the winner?"

Rakdos: "In a sense, yes. The winner will be your new master. I feel very generous and benevolent today. So especially benevolent, that anyone can enter. Not just my Cult pawns, but ANYONE! And I mean it! Your new master can be a goody-goody Boros soldier, or a...tacky...Orzhov worm."

Fox Women: "Exactly when will this little contest be, oh great Guildmaster?"

She usually gave him lip. And usually, the monster would flick her (in size comparison, flicking would still sting. A lot) for sassing him. But this time, he just sat back in his throne and rubbed his chin a little.

Rakdos: "You do have a point for once, little missy. When WILL I hold this tournament? It's early morning, isn't it? 7 'o clock, right? Well then, tomorrow, at 10 'o clock sharp, the tournament of death will start. How's that? Good? Great? Explosively joyful? I'll miss your little tails wagging in my palace. Now dance for me, Selena!"

Selena: "Yes...one last time..." starts to dance

Demon Jester: "Oh! Oh! Over here!" holds out a dollar bill

Rakdos: "What are you looking at? Go spread the word about the tournament!"

Demon Jester: "Y-y-yes, Lord Rakdos!" scampers away

Meanwhile, Vector and Charmy were running from a group of hunters who mistook Vector for a "freak of a Grayscaled Gharial". They just ran from them.

Vector: "For the last time, I'm NOT a whatever you call it!"

Charmy: "Yeah! And I'm just, uhhhh...what he said!"

Vector: "They aren't buying it. I wonder if Espio is having better luck then we are..."

Apparently, they kinda were. Vanilla was with her daughter, and Espio as well. They were all "washed up" so to speak. Man...a lot of places in the city of Guilds are deserted. What's the deal? Anyway, they were in the lake, floating. They finally reached the shore.

Cream: "Mother!"

Vanilla: "Cream! I'm so glad you're ok."

They were floating in on SOMETHING, anyway. Espio dried himself off after reaching the shore.

Espio: "In case of emergency, Chuck Norris may be used as a floatation device."

Chuck Norris was still as a solid brick. He floated in the water, barely breaking the surface tension of the water. He stared up into the sky, his eyes weren't blinking. But he was still alive.

Ooooooookay...Now on to Team Necro and Von Dyke...

Anth: "WOW! This place is huge!"

Von Dyke: "I say, Master Anth. A major part of this crowd of people strikingly resemble those cards of yours."

Grounder: "Got that one, too."

Scratch: "There's a vedalken...a Boros legionnaire...OH! LOOK! THERE'S A SKY HUSSAR!"

Anth: "Got it, got it, got it..."

Von Dyke: "Shall we proceed through this mess of people now? Master Tails and Miss Cosmo landed somewhere near here."

Anth: "This is an intersection between a Boros Garrison and one of Rakdos' restaurants. It's one of the pleasant ones, as the Boros regularly patrol near there. I bet that we could find them there."

Von Dyke: "Splendid! I think that you are a fine scholar in this world of Ravnica, Master Anth."

They pushed their way into the crowd in the direction of the restaurant. And yes: Tails, Cosmo, and Sharp-Tail were at the restaurant. They also picked up some loose change that was left behind the crash site. Who would have thunk it? The three were seated at one of the tables. Not waiting for food, but just waiting for a plan.

Tails: "Where are we?"

Cosmo: "This place looks dangerous. Are you sure we will be safe here?"

Sharp-Tail: "Just stick close to me. I'll keep you both safe."

Then the Kitsune-bito's ears picked something up.

Tails: "What is it?"

Sharp-Tail: "Shhh! Listen!"

Tails obeyed. He listened for what it was that Sharp-Tail wanted him to hear. This was no problem with those big radars attached to his head.

Tails: "All I can hear is gossip."

Sharp-Tail: "No...Listen to those two over there..."

He did. Listening closer, he heard...

Figure one: "So, did you get the news about that tournament Lord Rakdos is holding?"

Figure two: "Yeah. I did. Did you hear about what the prize was?"

Figure one: "Absolutely! The winner of this blood-bath gets to keep his personal dancer! Who was she again?"

Figure two: "You dumb-bell! She is a fox! I've seen her once or twice."

Figure one: "Oh yeah! Now I remember! She's a real beaut, that one. Strange thing is, she has _two_ tails! What was her name? Selena? Oh yeah! Selena!"

Figure two: "And would ya look at her hair? B-E-A-utiful! Especially those three hairs on the tip of her head."

Figure one: "Yep! It's said she has a locket that has a picture of her family in it. For some reason though, only a baby fox shows. The rest was torn off. I first thought it was her little brother, but I was told just yesterday by Rakdos' jester that it's her cousin. And wouldn't ya know it? His name is 'Miles'!"

Figure two: "'Miles'? What a funny name!" looks at Tails, but the fox turned around quick enough that the figure didn't get suspicious "Speak of the devil! Grag, look at that kid over there!"

Grag: "By the Chord of the Conclave! Snog, that boy looks just like Selena! Except that he's a boy, he's a lot shorter, and he's ten years younger!"

Snog: "And looky here! At 10 'o clock tomorrow, the fight starts. Whoever survives the tournament gets her! The losers die. Either killed in the arena, or by Rakdos himself."

Back to Tails, he was in a state between shock and excitement. _One of his family members was still alive! And on the same planet!_

Cosmo: "Tails? What's wrong?"

Sharp-Tail: "I suppose you heard all of that?"

Tails: Sniff "I don't believe it. My cousin is still alive! But...she's going to be given away like a slave? Who would do that to her?"

SharpTail sat up in a stern manner. In his eyes burned the passion of the honor and nobility of the Kitsune-bito.

Sharp-Tail: "By the honor of my family and my great ancestor, the legendary Eight-and-a-half Tails, I will fight in that tournament. Sold as a slave, will she? Away from her long-lost cousin, will she? Not this time. Not ever. I'm going to save her life from a living hell no matter what."

Cosmo: "You would do that? But it's dangerous. If what that guy said was true, the people in the tournament are going to _kill_ eachother for her! Why...why must there be violence for one person? Who would do such a thing?"

Anth: "A demon, that's who!"

The zombie appeared right next to Tails. One minute he wasn't there, then BAM! There he was. Tails was so caught off guard, he stumbled back so far he and Cosmo fell to the floor.

Anth: "Rakdos the Defiler is a brute. A real demon of a demon. He tortures people; just for fun! And his Guild, The Cult of Rakdos, is the same."

Sharp-Tail: "What took you guys?"

Tails: "And how do you kno-" turns head blushes

He was right on top of Cosmo. And I must say, their faces were awfully close. :)

Cosmo: "Uhhhhh..."

Tails: "Uhhh... Heh heh, sorry Cosmo..." gets up

Cosmo: "It's ok." takes his hand and he helps her up

Anth: "Well..."

Team Necro: "We're real Magic: The Gathering Wizards!"

Sharp-Tail: "Keep it down!"

Surprisingly, no one was staring. Not the most interesting fellows, Team Necro.

Von Dyke: In a low voice "It's that silly card game they practice. And it appears that the card game is based on real-live worlds."

Sharp-Tail: "And my race as well."

Anth: "Well we got here about the time Kitsune-bito here started to say something along the lines of saving your cousin's kester at the big arena tomorrow."

Tails: "Then I guess we have a plan now. Anth, why not you, Scratch and Grounder search the rest of Ravnica for everyone else. The rest of us can find Weresheep."

Anth: "Sounds like a plan, little man."

Scratch: "Sure!"

Grounder: "Can Von Dyke come with?"

Von Dyke: "I'm afraid not. I'd rather aid in the search for Sir Weresheep. Only then can we obtain a solid plan in our scouring for the Ancient Stone...wherever it is."

Grounder: "Ok..."

Anth: "Then let's get going. People can't find themselves, ya know!"

Team Necro left.

Well, that's done and done. Meanwhile, Knux and Storm had some problems of their own...

Storm: "Uh oh! Where did these guys come from?"

Knux: "So it's a fight they want, eh? Well then it's a fight they'll get!"

They were surrounded by a mob of Gruul Clan bastards.

Knux: "I'll take the ugly one."

Storm: "That means all of them!"

Knux: "Now you're catching on."

It was a fight they wanted, and it was a fight they got. Knux and Storm came out the victors. Yeah...I don't like to waste my time on such fight scenes.

Jet: "That's the biggest haul ever!"

Wave: "That thing can really lift."

Chaos was carrying Wave's load. He didn't seem to strain at all.

Tikal: "Are you sure this is a good idea? I don't like the idea of stealing."

Jet: "Of course it's ok! Didn't you read these past couple of episodes? Weresheep hates the Orbov or whatever they're called because of their ill-gotten riches. So a little 'theft' is no big deal."

Wave: "And besides: Treasure is treasure:)"

Tikal: "I still don't like it..."

Jet: "Whatever. Just come on."

Storm: "Boss! There you are!"

Knux: "Hey you two!"

Chaos: Hand sign meaning "PIECE OUT, YA'LL!"

Tikal: "Something's not right here..."

Knux: "What is it?"

Tikal: "It's the end of the episode!"

Everyone: --;

END OF EPISODE THREE

No longer doing the "End of episode preview" thing. It's a lost cause. I'll still do the, "Last time on Weresheep X" thing, though.


	4. Chapter 4

Last time on Weresheep X, Rakdos revealed his plan to hold a grand all-out tournament. The competitors would have to kill the other guy (or beat the crap out of him) for the prize; the ownership of Tails' long lost cousin! Sharp-Tail took the vow that he would get her back by entering in the tournament himself. And what of the rest of the Heroes? Well, why are you asking me? Just read ahead and find out!

I usually get writer's block right about here, but for some reason, I didn't get it right here. I know exactly what to type. Here's what happened to Shadow and Sonic, ok? They landed at Novijen, the Simic Guildhall.

Momir Vig, Guildmaster of the Simic Combine and visionary elf (he's also bald), stood with his hands all slathered in his invention known as cytoplasm. His office was spacious was large: 80 ft. by 80 ft. Large windows had an overview of a great part of the city.

Aside from the light coming from the windows, there really wasn't any light at all in the building. Green and bluish architecture covered the entire structure. Oh, and just so you know, cytoplasm can glow!

Vig: "I am only a few steps away from 'Project Kraj'. All I need know is a great sum of money for the research and a few more strands of DNA. All of which I can easily obtain."

The cytoplasm soon formulated into a small, purplish glob, which most likely was because of Vig's magic.

Vig: "You will become Project Kraj. My creation. The Ultimate Life-Form!"

Shadow: "It can't be done! I'M the Ultimate Life-Form!"

Vig: Turning around "Wha-? How dare you! How did you get in here? And what do you mean that YOU'RE the Ultimate Life-Form?"

Shadow: "That's really none of your business."

Vig: "Hmph. Quite the smart aleck, are we? Well? Who are you then?"

Rouge: "Is this how you treat all of your guests this way? Tell us your name and maybe I'll give you mine at best."

Vig: "I don't need to tell you anything. Get out of here."

Shadow: "Hm? What's this?"

In his hand was "Kraj". He took it from Vig when he was off guard.

Vig: "W-wha? Give that back now!"

Shadow: "I don't see why I should."

Vig: "Why you black little rodent! I'll have you peeled off my walls!" pushes a button on his desk

Turrets called "Helium Squirters" came out of the walls and ceiling. They fired glob-like projectiles at Shadow and Rouge. Rouge flew into the air and kicked the ones that were on the ceiling. They went boom. Shadow sped from side to side and evaded the blasts with the greatest of ease. Once he got about two seconds for a breather, he used Chaos Spear and fired several bolts and destroyed the rest of the Helium Squirters.

Vig: "Gotcha!" throws binding cytoplasm on Shadow and Rouge

Shadow: "What the hell?"

Rouge: "What is this stuff?"

Vig: "Heh heh heh. You claim to be the 'Ultimate Life-Form' eh? Can you get out of this?"

Shadow: "Let's see...Chaos Control!"

He warped out of the gooey stuff, warped Rouge out of it too, and stuck it on Vig.

Vig: "Wtf?"

Rouge: "So, long ears, care now to tell us your name now?"

Vig: "Why you little-"

Vig was grumbling something to himself when Sonic and Blaze all of a sudden burst into the room.

Vig: "For Pete's sake! How are you all getting in here?"

Sonic: "Hey Shadow, what's going on here?"

Shadow: "Can't you see that I'm busy? Come back later."

Blaze: "Who's that guy?"

Rouge: "How should we know? He hasn't even told US his name yet."

Simic scientist: "Sirrr! I got those documents you wanted!"

Vig: "Don't just stand there! Go get help!"

Simic scientist: "Holy crap! No kiddin'! I'll be back!" runs away

Shadow: "Get back here!"

CLASH! Sonic and Shadow hands interlocked in, once again, a clash of egos.

Sonic: "Ya mind telling me what you've been doing to the old guy?"

Shadow: "Get out of my way!"

Shadow leaped back, spin dashed behind Sonic, and attempted to elbow him in the back like he did in episode 73 of Sonic X. But this time, he came prepared. Blaze fire-dashed at Shadow and kicked him out of the way.

Blaze: "Not this time."

Shadow: "Rouge! Why aren't you helping?"

Rouge: "I'm busy here."

Vig: "Hey! You...you put those files back right this instant!"

Rouge: "What's this?" reads "So, you're Momir Vig, huh? The big boss around here?"

Vig: "That's none of your damn business!"

Simic scientist: "Sir! I got those reinforcements you wanted!"

Vig: "That's very nice, now get them! All of them! I want them all captured and put under careful observation!"

A line of Simic Initiates upped and readied their weapons at them.

Sonic: "Hey guy! I'm trying to get you out of this mess!"

Vig: "Nonsense! You are much more valuable to me as a test subject."

Blaze: "WHAT? We're not just some animals you can experiment on!"

Shadow: "I guess we'll just have to deal with you then."

Sonic: "No way. He may be trying to capture us, but I bet we can change his mind with a little persuasion."

Through all of the fire, Sonic grabbed Vig and dramatically jumped through the window. Blaze followed, then Shadow and Rouge.

Simic scientist: "Come back here! Bring back Doctor Vig now! Ready the Assault Zeppelids! We're going after them."

Sonic: "Sorry guy, but I don't want to be captured and held down anytime soon."

Vig: Such speed. He is what I've been looking for. All I need is just the slightest strand of his DNA to further Project Kraj.

Sonic: Running down the building "Oh, I almost forgot. I already know your name, so I'll just give you mine. I'm Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog."

Blaze: Also running down the building "Blaze the Cat."

Sonic: "Those other two are Shadow. He's a hedgehog, too. The other is Rouge. So, we even then?"

Vig: "Fine...But I still want to study you. Hold still!"

Sonic: "I don't need to stand still to be studied. All you need to know is right here!"

ZOOOOMMM!

At the foot of Novijen...

Anth: "Roger that, Tails." click "Weresheep already started repairs on the ship, guys. Let's round up everyone."

Scratch: "Look! Up on that building!"

Grounder: "Is it a bird?"

Anth: "Is it a plane?"

Grounder: "Is it Chuck Norris?"

Scratch: "It's short."

Anth: "Gary Coleman?"

Scratch: "Not that short."

Anth: "Hey! It's Sonic, Shadow, Blaze and what I can only make out as some bat hooker."

Grounder: "Rouge."

Anth: "Same difference."

Sonic, Shadow, Blaze and bat hooker, I mean Rouge, zipped past the trio. Anth (somehow) managed to grab a hold of Sonic, thus inviting himself into Sonic's speed.

Anth: "Sonic, we've been looking everywhere for you. What the hell have you guys been-" notices Vig "You kidnaped Momir Vig for WHAT reason?"

Sonic: Shrugs "Just showing him the natural habits of a blue hedgehog."

Anth: "Good enough for me. Amy and Murry are nearest thatta way."

Sonic: "In that case, let's take a little detour."

Shadow: "I'm outta here. Anth, where's that lab-coat head repairing the ship?"

Anth: Points another way "Over there somewhere. Can't miss it."

Shadow: "I'll see you later." splits off with Rouge

At the Selesnya preserve...there are still buildings and arches even over the river. THAT'S how dense Ravnica is.

Blaze: Skidding to a halt "Here's where they are. Where's Amy and Murry?"

Anth: "In the river."

Scratch: "Wait up next time."

Grounder: "Yeah. We're not as fast as you guys are."

Sonic: "Maybe next time. Where does this river flow?"

Anth: "This looks like a Selesnya-preserved river."

Vig: "Those nature-lovers are so in tune with nature it sometimes drives them looney. The only way to keep up the life on this planet..."

Anth and Vig: "Is to design it for the city."

Vig: o.0

Anth:

Vig: "I really don't think I want to know."

Scratch: "Think they drowned?"

Grounder: "But Murry can swim."

Blaze: "Maybe he can teach you how to swim, Sonic."

Sonic: Anime sweat droplet "Uh, heh heh heh..."

Anth: "Hey, is that them?"

There was a dot up ahead. Eventually, it came closer. It was Murry. He was frantically swimming after something: Amy!

Sonic: "Ah! It's Amy!"

Blaze: "Wait Sonic! You can't swim!"

Sonic: "Oh yeah...darn. Hold on, Amy!"

Murry: "GLER GLARRRRH!"

Anth: "Get in, Grounder!"

Grounder: "Why is it always me?"

Scratch: "Because YOU'RE the one who floats!"

Anth: "Your treads can change into propellers when you're in water. Just one of the many upgrades I gave you guys when I met you."

Grounder: "I hope I don't rust!" jumps in

After a few minutes...

Grounder: "WHEW! That was close."

Scratch: "But, you did it."

Blaze: "Amy. Amy, wake up!" listens for a heartbeat "Well?"

The cat looked around, waiting to see if anyone would volunteer for CPR...she ruled out Sonic, who whistled and looked the other way. The blue blur was HER boyfriend. She took out Anth, being a zombie his lungs were probably filled with diseased air. Though he looks 100 more human then any zombie you'll find on Resident Evil: Apocalypse and stuff like that. Scratch and Grounder were robots, so technically, they had to be cut out. Vig was...had he fallen asleep?

Vig: "ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz...ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz..."

Anth: Flipping through _Dissension_, the third and final book of the Ravnica block "This is not covered in any of the books. He must be really old, even for an elf."

Blaze: "Well, Murry?"

Murry: "Glargh?" (What?)

Blaze: Murry can't do it, either. He doesn't even have a clue on what to do...I guess there really only is no choice...though Sonic is an alternative, I couldn't stand to see him in another woman's lips. Here goes nothing! Deep Inhale

CENCORED! (for the most part)

Amy was slowly regaining consciousness. Blaze wasn't quite aware of it. During the "respitory" process, Amy (somehow) mistook Blaze for Sonic.

Amy: VEEEEEEERY weakly "Ohh Sonic...I knew you'd be mine again..."

The pink hedgehog slowly put her hand on the back of Blaze's head and turned into a passionate, unbeknownst-to-Amy yuri kiss:)

Sonic: "Woah woah woah!"

Scratch & Grounder: "YUCK!"

Anth: Two-fer! Sonic, you're going to be a very lucky hedgehog.

Grounder: "Don't look, Murry!"

Murry: "GLARGH!" (I'm not!)

Blaze: "GACK! PATOOIE! Amy, what the hell are you doing?"

Amy: "Huh, wait, you're not Sonic...Uh oh...NOT AGAIN! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Vig: "Huh, wha? Did I miss something?"

Sonic: "Believe me, Doc. You're the only one of us who is lucky right now."

Am I missing someone? I always get this feeling that I'm missing someone, somehow...Oh yeah!

Inside the Egg Cruiser, which is by the way in orbit above Ravnica...

Eggman: "Sentinal, is that new Sonic robot ready yet?"

Sentinal: "Almost, Doctor. Just a few more fixes here and there and it'll be done."

Croix flew around the robotic, crimson robot Sonic.

Croix: "What does it do?"

Sentinal: "What does it do? Are you nuts like the author or something? I made these evil Sonic robots in my galaxy, they did evil things, and I got arrested! But not this time! This one is the strong one, like that red echidna. Only this time, it'll be stronger then before, and smarter."

Eggman: "I sometimes try to make Sonic robots, but they usually fail. But if the ones you make are as powerful as you say, then that means that Sonic will have another thing coming."

Sentinal: "Of course."

BEEP BEEP BEEP! went a monitor. It turned on, revealing Eggman Nega.

Eggman Nega: "Positive me! I have found the location of the Ancient Stone! Come to the briefing room and I'll reveal my plan to retrieve it."

Eggman: "Careful, Negative me. Briefing in that room is only supposed to be for the really GOOD plans. This had better be a really good one, or else."

The face on the monitor grinned.

Eggman Nega: "Of course."

A really good plan? Jeez...I bet it's overrated. Back to the repairs on the Dragoon...

Weresheep: "That's all fixed. Now to see if any cargo was damaged, and..."

Unexpected! Big The Cat (whom I've sadly and accidentally neglected in my stories) was sitting the cargo room, sifting through the pile of cargo.

Big: "Froggy? Where are you?"

Froggy: "Ribbit!"

Big: "There you are."

Weresheep: "Wait, Big, how the hell did you get in here?"

Big: "I was looking for Froggy. I followed him here, then the place started to shake, and then we couldn't get off."

Weresheep: "Seriously, that frog of yours...Well, you didn't mean any harm, so why not help by putting everything back where you got it, 'k?"

Big: "Okay."

Froggy: "Ribbit."

Spock: "That's logical, sir."

Weresheep: "How is everything?"

Spock: "The ship is almost fully repaired. We just have to look out for Viashino Slashers (they are crazy, raptor humanoids that are like serial killers) and run a diagnostics check on the warp drive."

Weresheep: "And the ogre?"

Spock: "He's been fed up, killed, and is currently being burned."

At the cookout...

Data: "It is unfortunate that ogres are inedible. They would prove to be extremely healthy to bio-organisms."

Uhura: "The thing was instantly taken by my fan dance."

Carl: "And my phazer skills."

Lando: "We'd better keep a lookout, Whenslow. Those slashers could come back anytime."

Spock: "Come in, Tails. Come in."

Tails (through a communicator): "Everything's fine over here. Where's the ship?"

Spock: "It is precisely 300 meters, 500 inches, and 65 centimeters to the north of your current position."

Tails: "And the sun's setting in the west. So it's that way. We'll come by. Is there any news from Sonic and the others? We're starting to worry."

Spock: "Anth's last report showed that all have been accounted for except Vanilla, Cream, Vector, Espio, and Charmy. And Vanilla, Cream, and Espio were already brought here by Chuck Norris."

Tails: "That just leaves Vector and Charmy."

Data: "My apologies for interrupting, but my speculation shows that Vector and Charmy landed somewhere in the sewer. Anth should find them soon."

Spock: "No apologies needed, Mister Data. Hurry to this position, Tails. The sun is going down. And my Vulcan intuition is telling me that something big is going to happen...something bad...something that will decide the fate of another person..."

Tails: "That must be some intuition, because we happen to know what that plan is."

Spock: "Good. Inform me when you get here. Spock out."

In space, far from Ravnica, meteors are strangely gathering to form a massive fleet. The fleet is only small now, save for the massive "mother asteroid". Who is behind all of this? Let's just say this guy left Green Planet in a hurry, so he could come back later and destroy it...but for now, his target was Ravnica: such destruction of a massive and infinite city would bring such joy to him he couldn't pass it up.

The fiend's translucent turquoise eyes had no pupils. He floated there, waiting for his power to attract enough meteors to bombard Ravnica with. The inside of the "mother asteroid" was outfitted with a base-like interior, filled with is evil soldiers, traps, and his secret weapon.

: "Destruction shall come to Ravnica...HA HA HA! GLORIOUS DESTRUCTION!"

END OF EPISODE FOUR


	5. Chapter 5

Last time on Weresheep X, Anth had rounded up almost everybody that was missing, Amy and Blaze had made contact of the second degree, and Dr. Eggman and his goons had another evil plan up their sleeve. And Momir Vig, Guildmaster of the Simic Combine, was "abducted" by Sonic. Does he have a plan that involves the blue hedgehog? One that could involve the next step in Kraj's evolution? I don't know. I haven't gotten there yet.

Team Necro searched the darkness and ickiness of the sewers for Vector and Charmy.

Anth: "Hey Vector, you've probably already been mistaken for a gharial, so if you can hear this, just yell!"

Vector & Charmy: "AHHHHHHH!"

Anth: "Yeah they're here."

Grounder: "Hey you guys. We were looking for you."

Vector ran, and Charmy flew, at the direction of team Necro.

They ran past Anth.

Vector: "Great, now goodbye!"

Scratch: "Wait! You're supposed to come with us!"

Grounder: Looking at where they came from "AHHHHHHH!"

Scratch: "What?" looks as well "AAAAHHH HHOOOWWW WOAH!"

Anth: "What's wrong, guys? I see mobs of guys run at me all the time. But I guess we should split."

Team Necro ran next to Vector and Charmy.

Anth: "The ship's this way."

Vector: "Right behind you guys."

Charmy: "I can't wait to get back. My wings are getting tired."

Back at the newly-repaired Dragoon, everyone except Team Necro and Team Chaotix (except Espio) had made it.

Spock: "So Tails, you mentioned a plan in the last episode that involved...something that would involve the fate of another person."

Tails: "Right. It goes like this..."

Tells the whole story...I got kinda lazy at this point. Hey, I'm typing this story, reading a book, AND checking my email at the same time. GIVE ME A BREAK!

Anth (that's right; he got there in the middle of it all): "So then it's like this; Cougars are down by two, Wilson fake passes it to Greg, hands off to the full-back, and BAM! Touchdown. With only two seconds to go, Greg sacks the Falcon's QB. Game, set, match."

Shadow: "Sometimes I look at you and wonder, 'where on Earth did you come from?' That game was obviously rigged. I just know it."

Cream: "Oh?"

: "Hey Froggy. We can't go in there!"

Cream: "BIG!"

Big: "Huh?"

Cream: Hug "I missed you! Why weren't you in the other fanfics?"

Big: "I don't know."

Froggy: "Ribbit."

Tails: "Aside from Anth's usual antics, the tournament is tomorrow at 10 'o clock sharp!"

Weresheep: "Word spreads that quickly? Geez...Ok. Here's the plan: If Sharp-Tail's the one who's entering the blood bath, and it shall be him alone. Anyone else who dares enter will be savagely beaten on site. Now, Vig has somehow provided us with the location of the Rakdos Grand Coliseum. The Guildpact allows for sharing, as Team Necro already knows. We are going to be the winners of this strange tournament whether Rakdos likes it or not. First, we..."

I'll just skip this part. EMAILS, PEOPLE! I got a good one. It was time to put the plan into ACTION! First, Team Necro's part...

Weresheep (through a communicator; I will throughout this part): "Anth, you and the rest of your gang will disable the traps around the coliseum so that the others can sneak in."

Anth: "Roger! Traps have been disabled!"

Scratch: "Got it."

Grounder: "Alright. Rouge, Shadow, you're up."

Rouge: "Leave it to me."

Weresheep: "Shadow, Rouge, you two are to take care of the guards on the outer rim of the coliseum."

Shadow: "No problem. Take this!" Chaos Spear

Guards: "Ahhhhh!"

Rouge: "Hiya!" sweet chin music

Guard: "UGH! You're...no...Chuck Norris, bitch..."

Rouge: "I know. Now just hurry up and die."

Guard: "Ok. Uggghhhhh..."

Shadow: "Speaking of Norris..."

Weresheep: "Ok, Chuck. You're up. Knock down the door the best way you know how."

Chuck Norris: "Door, out of my way." roundhouse kick

Shadow: "Even though we injected 14-times the lethal amount of elephant tranquilizer into you, the Norris still manages to break down the door with the greatest of ease."

Weresheep: "Alright. Storm, Knux, Big, you guys clear out any more guards that may be in the area."

Knux & Storm: "Right."

Big: "Uhhh...Ok."

Weresheep: "Sonic, you and Blaze stay on alert in case the Rakdos Champion, Lyzoolda, comes around. She's not in the tournament, by the order of Rakdos himself, but that doesn't mean she won't patrol the halls, looking for someone to torture."

Sonic: "Gotcha. On the lookout."

Blaze: "Jet, Wave, you're up."

Jet & Wave: Nod

Vector: "Don't forget about me."

Weresheep: "You three are to get three of the security guards, gag 'em, bind 'em, and lock 'em away. With you guys acting as security, no one will interfere with any of Sharp-Tail's matches. Or any, for that matter."

Vector: "No problem. Just leave it to us."

Jet: "My eye will spot any funny business before it happens."

Wave: "And my eye'll spot any loose change."

Vector: Stern look

Wave: "...And any fake jewelry used for sabotage...I guess."

Weresheep: "Alright. Espio, find any hidden traps that might interrupt the matches?"

Espio: "Not a one. Rakdos sure does want to play fair on this one. For a demon from what I've heard from Anth."

Weresheep: "Tikal, have you found any good vantage points?"

Tikal: "This is the best I could do."

Weresheep: "No no, it's fine. You and Chaos can act as vendors, while looking out for Tails' cousin. And now, Tails, did you get the security uniform that will get you close to Selena with?"

Tails: "Yep. Oop! Sorry, Cosmo."

Cosmo: "It's ok."

Just so you know, they were trying on the uniform that the officer had on. It was too big for Tails, so he stood on Cosmo's shoulders. It should have been the other way around, Cosmo being surprisingly lighter (but taller for some reason) then Tails, but Cosmo thought Tails should, as he would know what to say when the time came.

Weresheep: Turning around in the chair I was in "Ok Von Dyke. It's time for your invention to take it's course."

Von Dyke: "Righto."

The Bothan had a remote control in his hands. He pushed a few buttons and stuff and moved the control stick around. A little RC-like hover car flew around the dank parts of the arena hallways. The crimson walls reflected off of the little hover car.

Von Dyke: "My latest contraption will attach cables into the brains of the Ickspitters, making them non-hostile to our insider chaps."

The hover car silently hovered right next to a pair of Ickspitters, and small probe-like cables came out of the "trunk", which stuck themselves discreetly inside their heads. They twitched a little, but that was it.

Weresheep: "Excellent. Now, you all know what to do. Me and the rest of us here will keep tabs on you guys so none of you get hurt. Now try to get some sleep if you can."

Tails: "Roger that. Hang on, Cosmo. I'm coming down."

Cosmo: "Ok."

Jet: "This place is tackier then Eggman's ships. Let's hope we don't have to stay for too long."

Sonic: "This is Sonic. No sign of Lyzool-whatever anywhere. Just a bunch of grunts. We're heading back."

Espio: "Trap disable team is heading back too. Good luck everyone."

Shadow: "The guard elimination team is moving out, too. I've gotten bored. All of the guards won't remember a thing."

Storm: "We're gettin' outta here, too. Good luck, Boss."

Tikal: "I guess I can disappear here for now."

Chuck Norris: "Up up, and away!" flys away silently

In the room where Tails and Cosmo were at...

Tails: "..."

Cosmo: "Tails? What is wrong?"

Tails: "It's my cousin. Is she alright? Will she remember me? I mean, what is she like? I hope she hasn't become like the rest of the Rakdos have..."

Cosmo: Hears something "Tails! Quick! Get on. Someone's coming!"

Tails: "What? Ugh!" gets on her shoulders

Grag: "Get in here. Lord Rakdos wants ya to stay here for the night so you can get a little cozy with your surroundings."

Grag and another Rakdos crony dragged in a half-asleep figure.

Rakdos guildmember: "You!" points at Tails and Cosmo "You watch her for the night. Lord Rakdos wants her nice and safe for tomorrow. Can't have a tourny if the prize is gone, ya know."

The disguised Tails let out the meanest grunt his little fox lungs could muster in an attempt to fool the guard into thinking that he understood.

Grag: "That's good. Tough guy like you could bounce anyone here. Ya got it easy though, ya know? No one is nearly foolish enough to take Rakdos' prize dancer."

Tails: Anime thing where it's like a flash of light and the person concerned is alerted to something Dancer? Prize? Could it be Selena?

Grag: "Here boyo."

He pushed the figure onto Tails, which he barely managed to grab.

Grag: "You keep watch like I said before. You can handle it."

Tails: Nods

With her friend on top her shoulders, Cosmo wobbled over to the cell doors and handed Tails the key. The door opened and Tails tried to shove the figure in to make it look like he didn't care much, but tried to make it soft enough so it wouldn't hurt much.

Guildmember: "That's done. Good night, hope that Dimir don't bite."

Grag: "There's no such thing as the House Dimir. They're just a myth to keep us in line. The only true horror is Lord Rakdos, eh buddy?"

Grag may have been a Guildmage (they are skeleton-like zombies. They creep me the heck out) but he could hit pretty hard. He slapped Tails on the back, which made him wobble a little.

Tails: Great. At this rate, I'll be exposed to them! Wait, he said that I can bounce anyone, so maybe I can scare them a little.

He grunted again, only this time he tried the meanest look he could. The fox only hoped that his beautiful blue eyes don't give them away.

Grag: "Woah! Sorry buddy. It is late. Just get to bed. Let's get outta here. I think buddy here'll start a fight if he's not rested up."

Guildmember: Hastily nods

They left.

Tails: "Hey, it worked!"

Cosmo: "Tails, is that her?"

The figure rolled onto her back, revealing her features: Selena!

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. Chapter 6

Last time on Weresheep X, the Heroes were finally put back together. Tails had informed Spock and I about the Rakdos Grand Bloodbath tournament. So with careful timing, a cunning intellect, and three 6-packs of Miller Light, I hatched a plan that would lead to us winning the grand prize. All of our hopes now would be that Sharp-Tail could kick major ass. Most likely he does, being a Kitsune-bito. Why the hell would he volunteer, anyway?

It was morning, then 10:00 a.m. People of many races, Vedalken, human, elf, and many others.

Weresheep: "You guys in position?"

Jet: "Everything's fine here."

Tikal: "Yes."

Tails: "We're ok. Selena's in here too, but she's unconscious."

Weresheep: "Grand. Remember your positions, animals. Rakdos is making his speech."

In the middle of the coliseum, Rakdos sat in a chair that was obviously designed for him. His seat overviewed the entire coliseum. The round-shaped coliseum was packed with various citizens from around Ravnica. Amazing that all this happened in one day. Rakdos is good at this kinda stuff. In the middle of the coliseum, obviously, was the arena. Covered in sand, traps, and other stuff like that, it was the spectator's spot. Finally, Rakdos stood up and roared, quieting the entire coliseum. This woke Selena up.

Rakdos: "Welcome! Scum and worms of Ravnica! To the tournament of a life time, you mortals will spectate on the most bloody of battles! The Grand Rakdos Blood Bath!"

The crowd cheered.

Cosmo (note, I'm going to use a different method of character thinking, as the old one didn't always print out right.): Why are these people so inclined to violence. I...I don't like this at all.

Rakdos: "And let's not be so hasty! The winner gets the all-time grand prize! We all know that it's ownership of my own personal dancer! It also happens to be her birthday! Happy Birthday, Selena Prower! HA HA HA HA HA!"

Vector: This guy's a real monster.

Rakdos: "The rules are very simple, so I'll explain it in detail to you all. Two opponents face off, one dies, the other lives. If, by chance the other lives, but is down for 10 seconds, I'll just eat him! And I skipped breakfast, so I'm working up a hunger for blood!"

The crowd cheered again.

Rakdos: "And now, ROUND 1!"

The mighty demon roared again. His devil-like wings spread out and extremely hot fire burst from his person.

In the prison chamber...

Selena: "Huh...What, where?..."

Tails: She woke up!

Cosmo: Quietly "Tails, should we talk to her?"

Tails: "I...I don't know..."

Von Dyke (on a comm. device): Quietly "I have a splendid idea."

Tails: Quietly, with his eyes not taken away from Selena "I think you'll have to put that on hold, Von Dyke."

Von Dyke: "Why, Master Tails?"

Tails: "Because she knows what we're saying."

Cosmo: "She does?"

Selena: "I do."

Cosmo: "But how?"

Tails: "Fox ears."

Cosmo: "Oh yeah. You both have them."

Selena: "Both?"

Weresheep: "I think this is the time."

Selena: "Time for what?"

Weresheep: "Would you stop eavesdropping on this transmission!"

Selena: "I can't! The sound is magnified to me!"

Weresheep: "Well then plug your ears or something!"

Tails: "Why not just stay quiet, Sheep? I think I can handle this."

Weresheep: "Well, ok. I'll leave ya to your girlfriend and your cousin there."

Tails: "G-g-g-girlfriend?" blush

Cosmo: "M-m-m-me?" blush

The fox women thought in her head. She eavesdropped AGAIN, which frankly PISSES ME OFF!

Selena: Turning around "Girlfriend, hmmm? If the bottom half is the top halves girlfriend, the top half has fox ears like me, and that crazy guy made a joke about the bottom half being his girlfriend, then that means that..."

Tails: "Yep."

Selena, still on her knees, turned to see a small, yellow fox like her. He had his hands on the bars, looking at her with blue eyes and a smile. Selena inched towards Tails and placed her hands on his face.

Selena: "Miles?"

Tails: Nods "Uh huh. It's me. But I like to be called 'Tails' now."

Selena: "You're still 'Miles' to me."

Tails: "Hang on. We'll get you out of here. Cosmo, do you have the key?"

Cosmo: "Yes. I also locked the other doors so no one can get in."

Tails: "Thanks." unlocks

The cell door opened. Selena sped to Tails and hugged her cousin.

Selena: Tears "I thought I'd lost you in the incident. I'm sorry, Miles, but we're the only ones that survived that day."

Tails: "It's ok. I always had that feeling. But sometimes I dream about them, so I know my parents are always with me."

Selena: "I never really knew my parents, either. My mother died when I was born, and my father...he was so depressed by her death that he hung himself. I was sent to live with you and your parents, but I guess you know the rest."

Tails: "Is this?..."

Selena: "This locket has a picture of us inside. Only we're the only ones that actually show. And..."

Tails: "What?"

Selena: "Miles, who is that?"

Cosmo: "My name is Cosmo. I'm Tails' friend."

Selena: From what I heard, you're a lot closer then that. "I am Selena. It's great to know that my cousin has made friends."

Tails: "Do you have any here?"

Selena: "Mainly, no. Rakdos keeps me around as a dancer. Anyone who'd get the chance would be his next victim of torture."

Cosmo: "How can he do such a thing?"

Selena: "Everyone knows that. He's a demon! He thinks he can do whatever he pleases. Then again, he only tortures those who have done something against him. Most of the time he's in his palace underground."

Tails: "So you basically have no friends here?"

Selena: "No...unless you count annoying jesters poking at you every 2 minutes."

Tails: "Don't worry. We'll get you out of this mess."

Selena: "But how?"

Weresheep: Talkie "I can answer that. I am Weresheep. I came up with this plan. I thought that since busting you out would result in Rakdos' wrath, Sharp-Tail-- a fox like you-- volunteered to be in the tourney. He's a Kitsune-Bito, so he'll be fine."

Selena: "I've heard of them. Rakdos talked about them nonstop at how they exist on a planet not too far from here. He said that they were fast, really fast."

Cosmo: "Are they?"

Tails: "Hey, didn't Sharp-Tail put the chess board back up in perfect position really fast the other day?"

Cosmo: "And he knew where every piece was supposed to go."

Selena: "Then this may not be a problem, however..."

Tails: "However what?"

Selena: "It's the final round I'm worried about...when he gets to the top, he must challenge and defeat the Arena Champion."

Tails: "Did you say, 'Champion?'"

Selena: "It's not for a while, though. There's a window in this cell here."

Meanwhile...Sonic and Blaze decided to chill out at the coliseum entrance for some reason.

Sonic: "Hey Sheep, any lead on where the Ancient Stone is?" Talkie

Weresheep: Talkie "Yeah. The ship's sensor reads an energy signature at point 54, 67 north, 44, 34 west."

Sonic: "In English!"

Weresheep: "Far to the west. It seems to be in that massive tower."

Blaze: "Let's not just stand here. Sonic, let's go get it."

Sonic: "No problem. Where's Knucklehead?"

At a nearby table...

Knux: "3..."

Storm: "2..."

Knux & Storm: "1..."

"ARMWRESTLE!"

At the same time, a huge robot dropped from out of nowhere and landed in at the entrance. It was large, rotund, and obviously built by Dr. Eggman.

Knux: "Yes. We get the irony of it all."

END OF EPISODE 6

Also, a notice to all who it may concern: I have released this unto Fanfiction along with two more episodes. HOWEVER! I would want you to know this; in order for the next pack of three episodes, I will require 3 reviews to boost my morale. Updates may take a while, but they will come eventually (that's saying I get three more reviews). Also note that I have started to make sprite comics. If you want to see them, you'll have to contact me in any way and I will send them your way. More details on this will be in later episodes. Thank you for your time.


	7. Chapter 7

Last time on Weresheep X, Tails had reunited with his lost cousin, Selena, inside Rakdos' foul coliseum. The only thing that really stood between Sharp-Tail and victory in the tournament was this "Arena Champion". At the end of the last episode, Sonic, Blaze, Knux and Storm were confronted by a huge, rotund Eggman robot. And just what is the Eggman Empire up to this time?

Eggman robot: "Annihilate! Annihilate!"

Sonic: "Finally decided to rear your bald head, eh Eggman? Ok. Bring it on!"

Blaze readied a fireball as Knux and Storm grouped up with the two.

Knux: "What's he up to this time?"

Storm: "Who cares? Let's take care of this guy!"

Knux: "That's the best thing I've heard all day."

The robot shot at all directions with it's finger-guns. Buildings, fence posts, ducks, it didn't matter.

Sonic: "What's wrong with this thing? If it keeps this up, it'll tear the whole place apart!"

Eggman robot: "Annihilate! Annihilate!"

Knux: "Huurrrrrrraaaa!"

Knux punched the ground hard enough as to send a shockwave at the robot and knocked it over. It rolled around, hitting the crowded alleyway buildings, knocking stuff everywhere. A tail all of a sudden sprouted from it. It was connected to the robot.

Storm: "Stand back, echidna-breath. Watch me handle it."

Knux: "Be my guest. Sonic, we'll handle this guy. You two can get to the Ancient Stone."

Sonic: "You sure you got him?"

Knux: "I think we can handle this."

Sonic: "Ok then. Come on, gorgeous."

He scooped up Blaze and took off towards the tower. Storm ran at the dizzied robot with his head pointed forward like a battering ram. The robot lashed it's tail-thing and tried to see if it was stronger. However, it wasn't and Storm knocked the robot down again.

Storm: "Heads beats tails everytime."

The robot rolled from side to side again. hitting the buildings. When a piece of a building fell on the robot (but not harm it), Knux and Storm got an idea.

Knux: "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Storm: "Think what?"

Knux: "Just do what I do. Hyaaaaa!" pounds the left row of buildings

Storm: "Oh, ok. Why don't I get ideas like he does? Hrrrrraaaa!" pounds the right row of buildings

The pounding caused a tremor in the buildings and caused huge chunks of the buildings to fall on the robot, crushing it.

Eggman robot: "A...nni..hilate...krrrzzzttt...krrzzsssttt..."

Storm: "Is that all? This thing was stupid!"

All of a sudden, another robot jumped out from the wreckage. It was a smaller robot. It was red, and it resembled Sonic!

Storm: "Hey! The big robot had a little robot inside it!"

The Sonic robot spindashed at them and caused a quake that threw them back.

Knux: "No kidding!"

Von Dyke: Talkie "Come in! Come in Master Knuckles and Master Storm! What is going on there? These computers are picking up some ruddy power signal from your position."

Knux: Getting up "We'll get back to you in a second!"

At the Dragoon...

Von Dyke: "Something isn't right...this power signature looks vastly like Master Sonic."

Anth: "Hey roommate! What's going on?"

Von Dyke: "Take a look at this."

Anth: "This isn't good. That's a fake Sonic!"

Von Dyke: "What was your first clue?"

Anth: "I just know."

Von Dyke: Slaps his hand on his face "Oh dear. Why do I even bother?"

Weresheep: "How's the ship's security systems holding out, Mr. Data?"

Data: "Everything checks out, sir. All systems are back online."

Weresheep: "Great. Keep an eye on the alert system."

Data: "Aye, sir."

Uhura: "Sir Weresheep, data has been found about the Ancient Stone's location."

Weresheep: Stares at the monitor that was next to Uhura "Let me see." looks "This can be a problem..."

Back to Sonic and Blaze...

Blaze: "You can put me down, you know? We're here."

Sonic: "No problem!" puts down

Blaze: "What the heck is this place?"

Sonic: Turns talkie on "Hey Sheep, any idea what this place is?"

Weresheep: "This tower seems to belong to the Izzet League. A Guild of enigmatic mages and wacky wizards. Inside is the Guildmaster, the dragon Niv-Mizzet."

Sonic: "Another dragon? Do we have to fight him, too?"

Weresheep: "I'm not sure. I think I'll ask Anth or something. Don't do anything foolish, Sonic."

Anth: Somehow right next to Sonic "Yeah. That egomaniac is not to be messed with."

Sonic: "Ahhh! Where did YOU come from?"

Anth: "I was born a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away."

Blaze put her hand to her face.

Blaze: This is going to be a long day...

Anth: "We might have to bargain with it."

Sonic: "Good. I do NOT want to fight another dragon."

Blaze: "Let's just go and get this over with."

Scratch & Grounder: Somehow got there "Right!"

Sonic: "Seriously, where are you guys coming from?"

At the Dragoon...

The Simic Leader was looking at some machinery while writing down notes on a piece of paper.

Vig: "Hmmm...yes...interesting..."

The little rabbit Cream walked in.

Cream: "Hello there. What's your name."

No answer. The elf picked her up with one hand on top of her head and looked at her then looked back at his paper and wrote some more stuff down.

Cream: "My name is Cream."

Still jotted stuff down. Vig put Cream down.

Cream: "Are you lonely?"

Not one word from Vig, save for a few "Uh huh"s and "Hmmm"s and more writing.

Cream: "Mr. Sheep said that Mr. Sonic brought you here. Do you know him?"

Vig: Still writing stuff down "Yes...the blue hedgehog. He is unique."

The rabbit was soon on top of the bald Vig's head, looking down at his notes.

Espio: "You must have the patience of a saint or something."

Vig: "You get used to it when this happens to you a lot."

Inside the game room of the Dragoon, Carl, Shadow, Rouge, Lando, and Vector were playing...STRIP POKER:)

Shad, Lando, and Vector had folded that round. Now it was down to Carl, who wore nothing but a curtain he had tied around his neck to make it look like he had a cape and his underware, while Rouge only had her bra and panties on. Rouge already revealed her hand, with only a pair in it.

Carl: "I got a straight. You know what that means."

Rouge: Annoyed sigh

She tossed her bra on the table. The table and bra are the only things you can see. :) Shadow, Lando, and Vector stood behind Carl and the four guys stared and laughed a little.

Carl: "Nya ha ha ha- hey Charmy, what are you looking at me for? Look at this!"

Shadow: "Anth was right. Flicky-printed underwear, Rouge?"

Rouge: "Sh-sh-shut up!" blush

Then Chuck Norris walked in.

Chuck Norris: "I smell poker."

Carl: "Oh snap! Run guys!"

Everyone in the room except Chuck Norris ran out of the room as fast as possible.

Chuck Norris: "And now the remaining spoils belong to me." picks up Rouge's left over bra "Flickies? I see this a lot."

Inside The Izzet Tower (I was cut off from the internet for a while whilst typing this, so I can't give you a formal name of the tower)...

Sonic, Blaze, Scratch and Grounder were in the "waiting room".

Anth: Just now got done talking to the receptionist; go figure "Well, it's going to be a while, but he'll see us eventually."

Sonic: "How long is 'eventually'?"

Anth: "Hmmmm...he really said when he finishes digesting the last meal he had, which turned out to be one of his advisors. A really bad one."

Blaze: "And that is how long?"

Scratch: "Usually a couple of hours. How tall was the advisor?"

Anth: Lifts shoulders "Beats me."

Grounder: "Magic, anyone?"

Anth: "Your on! I'll ironically use my blue-red Izzet deck!"

Scratch: "Beware my green Fifth Dawn deck!"

Grounder: "I have Goblins!"

Sonic: "This is going to be a looooooooong day. I mean, Anth can liven things up most of the time, but never like this. Hm?"

Poff. (I like to add sound affects)

Blaze laid her head on his shoulder. Sonic put his arm around her.

Blaze: "Wake me when it's our turn to see the dragon, Sonic..."

Sonic: "I don't think I'LL be awake by then." falls asleep

Anth: "They have no idea how interesting Magic REALLY is! FOOLS!"

Inside the Egg Cruiser...

Sentinal: "Heh heh heh...see Eggman? This Sonic robot, or 'Ultra Sonic', is incredibly strong. He'll surely take care of those pea-brained animals in no time."

Eggman: "So Negative me, what is the next step of your plan?"

Eggman Nega: "The next part...we go to the tournament."

Sigma: "Huh? The tournament held by that demon?"

Eggman Nega: "Yes. I recall the grand prize being someone who greatly resembled that little fox boy."

Eggman: "So you plan on winning a two-tailed fox? Why?"

Croix: "Perhaps to sacrifice to me?"

They all stared at him like "WTF?"

Croix: "You mortals...I am still an immortal. Sacrificing a life to me strengthens me, bringing me another step closer to full power."

Sigma: "Oh really? How does it work?"

Croix: "It's so easy you all can figure that out. However, the amount of power I gain depends on the sacrifice. Their soul, rather. It gets even more difficult. A normal person has an amount of soul energy that is minimal to me and I won't get much. However, a person like that pawn Sonic, who is good and just, bla bla bla, strong in body and mind, then he has 100x that of a normal person. It may be a leap in power, but I will need some more like him to reach maximum."

Sigma: "But how do we destroy that Sonic?"

Eggman: "Heh heh heh...there is no way too." regains his evil grin However, if he is in our grasp of power, in our prison, he is defeated just the same. Heh heh heh...I suggest we 'convince' one of the combatants to step down for Ultra Sonic, and..."

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Back to the fight with Ultra Sonic...

Knux: "Ugghhh...Damn, he's not letting up."

Storm: "He just doesn't know when to get tired."

Just then, as things looked bad, Ultra's eyes began to glow red and it recited it's command.

Ultra: "Targets, erasing from memory. Heading to the coordinates of the Rakdos Grand Coliseum." rocket shoes!

Storm: "Did we beat it?"

Knux: "I don't know. But it's heading for the coliseum! Let's go!"

Storm: "Just don't fall behind or I'll make you bite the dust!"

Uh oh...trouble.

END OF EPISODE 7


	8. I'm lazy with chappie naming 8

Last time on Weresheep X, Knux and Storm fought one of Eggman's large robots, and seemingly destroyed it, but a new robot came out of it. This new Sonic-based robot was much more powerful then the Eggman mech it was in, putting Knux and Storm on the edge before retreating for some reason. The Ancient Stone is located in the Izzet League headquarters, and Sonic and team have been scheduled for a trade with the mighty Niv-Mizzet. But is the dragon really going to cooperate?

In the waiting room...

Sonic: "ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzz...ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz..."

Blaze: Whilst purring "ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzz...ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz..."

Anth: "Ha! Minotaur Illusionist!"

Scratch: "Noooo!"

Grounder: "I still got 3 Goblins out!"

Sonic: "ACK!" wakes up "Whew...another dream...guh!"

As you may already know, Sonic was sleeping right next to Blaze. But due to the fact that they were technically sleeping together, and the fact that I'm funny, he had rolled over. In this new position, he had his legs wrapped around Blaze's waist. :)

Sonic: Blushing "Uhh, heh heh, uh, Blaze, are you awake?"

Blaze: Blushing "Oh, oh yes, yes, keep going Sonic, you're almost there. Here I come! Ahhhhhh!"

Sonic: "o.0? What is she dreaming? No matter. I'm just going to go to the washroom for a minute." gets up and leaves quickly to the washroom

The cat laid there on her side, blushing, purring, and still talking in her sleep.

Blaze: "Oh, thank you, Sonic. I was trying to catch up to you but I tripped and fell. Thanks for helping me up."

A few minutes later, Sonic came back.

Sonic: "Anth, have you noticed that- WHAT THE HECK! Anth, why and how the heck are the Globetrotters here?"

Anth: "What do you mean?"

Bubblegum Tate: "It's my discard phase."

Sonic: "He, I mean you, I mean...nevermind. I'm not going to ask that question."

Curly Joe: "Hey baldy, you shave?"

Grounder: "No. I was built like this."

Curly Joe: "How about I make you hair later on?"

Grounder: "Really?"

Curly Joe: "Sure. If I knew how."

Grounder: Disappointed groan

Sonic: "Anyway, did you notice the stalls in there?"

Anth: "Yeah. All kicked in and drippy. Nothing I haven't seen before."

Receptionist: "Ok. You may see Master Niv-Mizzet now."

Bubblegum Tate: "That's our cue to boogie on outta here."

The Globetrotters left the building dribbling their basketballs all the way.

Anth: "Bring it on."

ELSEWHERE! (Rakdos Coliseum)

Round 1 of the Blood bath began. It was observed that Sharp-Tail would not fight until the third match. The Kitsune-Bito meditated in the dorm provided to him by the Cult. Each combatant would wait in these rooms until they were called out to fight. Visits were able, as well as the combatant was able to leave the room for the bathroom, chat, etc. But not this Kitsune-Bito. He was mentally prepared for anything.

Sharp-Tail: "..."

Someone came in. It was me. :)

Weresheep: "Are you sure you are prepared to do this?"

Sharp-Tail: "...Yes. Why should I hesitate? It is a noble intent, is it not?"

Weresheep: "You Kitsune-Bito...always speaking in riddles. I have a bad feeling about this...Dr. Eggman and his cadre have already made their move. I think they may target this place next."

Sharp-Tail: "That is not really a concern. Should they intervene in the tournament, they will be a target of Rakdos as well."

Weresheep: "I think you're right. However, we have reason to believe that one of the participants here might be one of Eggman's robots, or maybe even a member of the Eggman Empire. Knux and Storm fought a robot that resembled Sonic. They would have lost, but for some reason, the robot retreated. I think it may be here."

Sharp-Tail: "I will keep my wits about."

Weresheep: "This robot is strong. REALLY strong. It can crush steel. This factor could propel the robot towards the higher rounds easily."

Sharp-Tail: "Strength is but one aspect of power."

Weresheep: "Ooooookay...I get it. Anyways, you'll need this sword if you want to last."

Sharp-Tail: "What sword is it, Sheep?"

Weresheep: "It is a sword I made. It has my logo on it, as well as the Japanese kanji for 'banisher' right here." indicates the middle part of the sword

Sharp-Tail: "And this Japanese text here, on the blade. It reads, 'I am the Banisher; the blade that represents light shall cleave the darkness'. You came up with this?"

Weresheep: "Yep. :3"

Sharp-Tail: "Very well. I accept this." takes sword

Weresheep: "I must go. For reasons, I will take care of." disappears in a poof of smoke

Sharp-Tail: "Now you're speaking in riddles."

Then something else happened: a transparent blue hologram appeared in the same place I was at before I disappeared.

Princess Leia: "Help us, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Sharp-Tail: "Sorry. This isn't Obi-Wan."

Princess Leia: "It's not?"

Sharp-Tail: "No. Try another one. You know what? Just try throwing away the message. You've already sent it to the right place a few years back anyway."

Princess Leia: "Ohh yeah..." disappears

Sharp-Tail: "Finally. Now I can continue meditation."

Then a hologram of George Lucas appeared.

Sharp-Tail: "Uh oh..."

ELSEWHERE! Uhhh...AGAIN! (Another part of the Rakdos Coliseum)

The "Arena Champion" was being kept away in a dungeon part of the coliseum, not unlike the one that Selena was in. A pair of shadows moved through the darkness. One shadow had a pair of red eyes, the other had eyes that didn't seem visible.

Shadow 1: "So this is the 'Champion'? He doesn't look too 'Champion' to me."

Indeed it didn't: mainly, it was just a frenzied zombie that was empowered by Rakdos to fight in his arenas across Ravnica.

Shadow 1: "And now to pull the old switcheroo..."

SWITCH!

Shadow 1: "When you go out there, I want you to CLOBBER that fox, you hear me?"

Shadow 2: "Mission objective confirmed: destroy Sharp-Tail of the Kitsune-Bito. Initiating stand-by mode."

So THIS is their plan, eh?...How original.

ELSEWHERE! FOR THE LAST TIME! (In this episode) (Izzet League Tower: Niv-Mizzet's chamber)

Radio: "So it looks like the pilot was shot in the back."

Radio: "I guess his flight is delayed."

Niv-Mizzet: "Oh Lenny, your callous disregard for life makes me chuckle so."

Receptionist: "Sir, your guests are here to see you."

Niv-Mizzet: "Quiet, woman! Lenny Briscoe is talkin'!"

Anth: "He looks just like he does on the card."

Sonic & Blaze: Anime sweat droplet thing

Niv-Mizzet: "So..." turns the radio off "You needed to see me? Well? I have all day. What do you want?"

Anth: "Do you happen to have a small, jewel like object that fell from the sky recently?"

Niv-Mizzet: "Ahh yes, my new jewel. It's my favorite." tail grabs the Ancient Stone "Ever since it fell from the sky, every time I hold it, it's like I can see sparkling stars, like the ones that show up at night."

Sonic: "I'll get back to you in a minute."

Niv-Mizzet: "My lovely jewel...I can stare at your purple form forever...and I can see me in it."

Anth: "He does this a lot."

Sonic: Pulls out the talkie "Hey Sheep, what does this Ancient Stone do? He says that he can see stars while he holds it."

Weresheep: Talkie "Hmm...I think that may be the Gies Stone. It gives it's wielder ethereal powers, such as transparency and star-sight; I don't quite understand star-sight. Anyway, it also has cosmic properties. You know, the power to manipulate space and time?"

Sonic: "I got ya. Sonic out."

Blaze: "So what does it do?"

Sonic: "It has cosmic power. Don't really know what it does."

Niv-Mizzet: "So you want my precious jewel, do you? I want something in return."

Sonic: "What's up?"

Niv-Mizzet: "You are: UP MY GULLET! GROOOOOOOAAA!"

Sonic: "Gulp! Crap! Not again!"

GULP! He swallowed Sonic!

Blaze: "SONIC!"

END OF EPISODE 8 (MAHA! CLIFFHANGER!)


	9. Thanks for reviews here's 9

Wow, three reviews already? Sweet. Well, here ya go.

Last time on Weresheep X, Anth, Scratch, Grounder, and apparently the Harlem Globetrotters were playing Magic: The Gathering to pass the time while their appointment with Niv-Mizzet could take place. I gave Sharp-Tail a sword with a really cheezy line on the blade (I originally wanted to put "Badass mutha fa" on it, but the guys down at the censoring office told me I couldn't) that he could use in the tournament to win Selena. However, things are not well as we leave off where Niv-Mizzet ate Sonic! Oh, and he does have the Gies Stone I guess.

Blaze: "SONIC!"

Scratch & Grounder: " ACK!"

Anth: "Mmmyeah, quarter past 12."

Niv-Mizzet: "Hm?"

Blaze & Scratch & Grounder: "Huh?"

The dragon kicked around, flailing his legs and tail around. Squirming was more like it.

Niv-Mizzet: "HUUUMMPPPHHHH BLLLLLLEEEECCHHHHHHHHH!" regurgitates Sonic

Anth: "Gah! Ewww...no thanks, you can take him back."

Sonic: "Ohh...g-god...what...the hell...is this?...Ohhh God...it's in my ears...my shoes...and many other places."

Niv-Mizzet: Whimpers

Anth: "Let me help ya there, blue blur."

From out of Grounder's obese belly, Anth pulled a firehose out of it and turned it on, spraying on Sonic and completely soaking him.

Anth: "All better."

Sonic: "Gah...thanks buddy..."

Blaze: Kneeling next to the damp Sonic "But...What happened?"

Anth: "Maybe it's because you're a hedgehog. You know, you have quills. Even a mighty dragon like Niv-Mizzet can't get past those quills."

Scratch: Whispering "Uh Anth, maybe we better get Blaze outta here. She's the only one he can actually eat."

Anth: "Good idea. Get the bag."

Blaze: "So now what was it you were- eek!"

Team Necro pulled a sack over her and she was safely spirited away. Team Necro came back shortly, without Grounder and Blaze.

Anth: "That's taken care of."

We're sorry, but our princess is in another castle. (Rakdos Coliseum)

Jet: "Man. This place is more packed then a showing of Siegfried and Roy's magic show."

Wave: "And not one drop of treasure. Is this just wasted effort."

Vector: "Hey! You two be quiet! We gotta keep our wits about us. Besides, none of you are as desperate as I am in the search for my welfare."

Jet: "Ok ok. Hey, Sharp-Tail or whatever is coming up."

Tikal: "I hope he'll be ok..."

In the prison chamber...the one with Selena in it...

Selena: "Is this the guy? The guy who's supposed to save me?"

Tails: "Yep. That's him. And there's something written on his sword..." Banisher...cleave the darkness... "Man that line is so cheezy."

As they looked out the small window, Cosmo turned and walked to the center of the cell.

Cosmo: "Tails, I...I can't watch."

Selena: "But why don't you?"

Cosmo: "It's not that I'm too worried, it's just...I...I don't like fighting...it's...I just..."

Tails: Place his hand on her shoulder "It's ok. You don't have to watch. I'm not going to, either."

Selena: "Your still the softie that I remember, Miles."

Tails: "Yeah, I know. How can you watch this, Selena? I mean, you don't seem like you like violence, either."

Selena: "I don't. But when you spend years with that demonic oaf, going wherever he goes, always being with him, always watching the people he tortures to death, and not to mention other tournaments he's held like this one, you get used to it."

Tails: "But when this is over, you won't have to live through like this anymore. I promise."

Selena: "Hopefully..."

Outside the window, the third match began.

Rakdos: "RROOOOOOAAAARRRR! Get on with it!"

William Shatner: "Here we, are again, ladies and gentlemen. I'm William Shatner, and, this is, Tommy Lee Jones."

Dramatic music played while a black car flew through a billboard and landed near the booth. A guy wearing a black suit got out and sat next to Shatner.

K (Tommy Lee Jones): "Right you are, Slick. Ready and waiting for commentary. What do we got here?"

William Shatner: "Well in, that part of the arena over there, is what appears to be, a lone man...fox thing, like the ones I encountered on Dragar 4. Nasty fellows those were."

K: "Oooookay."

William Shatner: "And over there is a, gruesome looking guy, the least to say. He, is Vlammer, a giant, man-eating ogre by the looks of it. Club against sword, not a good match."

K: "Right. What's that?" points at Vlammer

William Shatner: "That's, Vlammer."

K: "Oh yeah."

Rakdos: "Ready..."

The ogre stared at his opponent and laughed.

Rakdos: "Set..."

Sharp-Tail only put his hand on the hilt of his sword

Rakdos: "And..."

SLOW MOTION!

Just as Rakdos watched from above, and 1/7777777777777777777 of the match started when Sharp-Tail dashed in front of the ogre, slashed at it, and he appeared a few feet behind the ogre. He resheathed the sword. The ogre's throat was slashed open to the windpipe, killing him instantly and...what do you think came out? Pigeons? (Blood)

Selena: "Woooaaahhh..."

William Shatner: "Wow...would ya, look at that, K?"

K: "I have seen a lot of things, Kirk. But not this before."

Rakdos sat there, dumbfounded. He hit the back of his head, knocking his contacts out. After looking again, he crushed his contacts in his hand, but a jester came around and gave Rakdos a new pair of contacts and the demon put them on.

Rakdos: "Well...there you have it."

Vector: "No way! Did you guys see that?"

Jet: "Holl-ly-ly-ly crap."

Wave: Cracking open a fortune cookie "'Learn to be the one you see in the mirror and you will be rewarded with what that person most deserves'? I don't get it."

Sharp-Tail: Maybe this'll be too easy

Selena: "How did he do that?"

Tails: "Do what?" ran next to Selena "What happened?"

Selena: "Sharp-whatever...he just...beat that guy...in less then a second."

Tails: "How could he have done that? Let me see."

Selena: "Oh no you don't, little cousin. You two aren't old enough to see that bloodied up ogre."

Tails: "'Bloodied up?' Uggghhh..." clutches stomach "I don't think I will look any more..."

The little fox walked away from the window and sat on his knees. Cosmo kneeled next to him.

Cosmo: "Tails, are you alright?"

Tails: "I...I'll be f-fine."

Selena: "Try not to think too much about it. It'll be in your nightmares."

In response to this, he looked around to keep his mind off of the dead Vlammer. Torch? No...gasoline and hay combustion was not something that ever concerned the fox. Cosmo? No...she was always on his mind. :). Then his eyes came upon Selena. What the hell was she wearing? It was DANGEROUSLY revealing.

Tails: "S-Selena?"

Selena: "Yes? What is it?"

Tails: "Why do you wear...that?"

Selena knew exactly what he was talking about.

Selena: "Oh, this? I've always worn something like this when in Rakdos' company. I'm a dancer, you know."

Cosmo: "A dancer?"

Selena: "Mainly, Rakdos kept me around and dance for his 'amusement'. For years."

Tails: "He must have a weird sense of amusement."

Selena: "You have no idea."

WRITER'S BLOCK! DAMN YOU, SATAN!

Okay, I think it's gone...yep. It's gone.

Back to the Izzet League Tower...

Niv-Mizzet: "So...you want my precious jewel? I want something more beautiful in return."

Anth: "Okie dokie."

Anth and Scratch took out their decks and began to shuffle through them. After a few moments, Anth came to their solution.

Anth: "Ok guys, this guy wants something just as glamorous, here it is. I've only got one, so you owe me, Sonic."

Sonic: "Sure. But, what is it exactly?"

Scratch: "But-but Anth, that's your only one!"

Anth: "We've got no other choice."

The zombie held up the card. It had a blue casing, as all his cards had (to keep it from denting, dirt, etc.). The dragon leaned his massive head down and peeked at the card.

Niv-Mizzet: "Ah ha! That's the most spectacular thing that I've seen!"

END OF EPISODE 9 (MAHA! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!)


	10. Chapter 10

Last time on Weresheep X, Niv-Mizzet had expelled Sonic from his stomach via vomiting, Sharp-Tail had cleared through his first match in the arena in less then the time it takes to tie your shoes, and somehow, Anth had found what to trade for the Gies Stone...which I used as a cliffhanger. :).

Niv-Mizzet: "It's so beautiful. Those scales...those eyes...that graceful, powerful skin...truly this is the most spectacular thing I have ever seen!"

Sonic: "What the heck is it, Anth?"

Niv-Mizzet: "How can it NOT be perfect?"

Anth: "It took me a long time to get it. Very rare and very well printed."

Scratch: "It's his only one, too! A lot of people are after this particular card."

Sonic: "What is it?"

I'll leave them off at that. :). Back to the arena. The fourth match had started, and with a little ingenuity, Tails blocked out the death throes with the stuff from the torches. So maybe he did have the torches on the brain.

Tails: "It's working. I can barely hear a thing."

Selena: "Speaking of hearing, how do YOU do that, anyway?"

Cosmo: "What do you mean?"

Selena: "Nevermind."

Tails: "Selena, how long will this tournament last?"

Selena: "Until the last fight is done, but as I see it, that won't be for a while."

Cosmo: "I'm sorry we have to make you wait for so long."

Selena: "It's ok. Really. I've waited years for my chance to find my family. I can wait a few more days."

Tails: "Gah!"

Cosmo: "What is it?"

Tails: "I just realized something: If we are waiting here--for days--how are we going to eat?"

Selena: "Someone would usually...bring...them in...crap. I hear someone coming!"

Cosmo: "Hurry Tails! Get on!"

Tails: "I got it. Just hang on. Ugg." gets on Cosmo's shoulders and puts the armor on "S-sorry!"

Cosmo: "It's ok."

The door opened and in strolled in a strange zombie-like creature. It had the form of a woman, most likely some sort of witch. Here hair was hung up in multiple buns. She put down the trays (two in each hand) and the cups (amazing, I know. My own cousin can hold cups AND trays--and the cups aren't even on the trays, too) down on the small desk that was in the corner of the room. Without a word, moan, or any sort of sound or suspicion, the strange servant left.

Selena: "Uh, heh heh heh. I forgot to tell you something. The ragamuffyns usually bring in the food."

Tails: "Are they...zombies?"

Selena: "Yes. They are just lowly servant types for Rakdos. They are especially mindless. If we knew it was a ragamuffyn, then I don't think you had to put on your disguise. But keep it on anyway. They are usually tended by someone."

And the zombie was under control by someone: Grag.

Grag: "Hey you! You forgot to give buddy his OTHER tray and cup! He needs to eat a lot, he does. And he don't take too kindly on an empty stomach."

Tails: "It looks like we can all eat, Cosmo."

Selena: "That's convenient. I've only seen the man you're disguised as a few times, in my time on this planet. Only grunts and groans EVER came from his mouth."

Grag came in, the extra tray and cup he balanced on his hands.

Grag: "I tell ya, buddy, those ragamuffyns are getting stupider I swear."

Tails: In his fake voice "Huurrmph."

Grag: "Heh heh ha! You think so? I think we needs ta get some killin' done when this is over. Say, did ya catch that Kitsune-Bito? Freakin' sweet. He killed that guy in only a split second. I've been wantin' that ogre outta here since he got here. Always makin' fun of us. Well, he got what was comin' to him."

Tails: Positive grunt

Grag: "See ya later." leaves

Tails: "Whew. Hang on, I'm coming down. Umph."

Cosmo: "He doesn't seem too bad."

Selena: "Never think that. Not for a moment. In Rakdos' cult, everyone is, at heart, a bloodlusting killer."

Tails: "Then we'd better be careful then."

Right then. At the Dragoon...

Weresheep: "Just what the f happened to you two?"

Knux: "Huff...huff...Sonic, huff, robot."

Storm: "STRONG Sonic robot...he almost beat us. Well, mostly him."

Knux: "Hey!"

Weresheep: "Both of you shut up. We have a bigger situation on our hands. The tournament, remember?"

Knux & Storm: "Yeah?"

Spock: "We have reason to believe that Eggman has something planned that involves the tournament, and..."

Uhura: "Sir Weresheep, we have located the target area."

Weresheep: "Silence, Uhura! Spock was talking!"

Uhura: "Sorry sir."

Weresheep: "As we were just informed, a 'target area' that we found is likely to be where Eggman will strike next."

Spock: "This area is heavy in resources that Eggman and his gang can use to build more robots with. If he gets the resources there, it could prove hazardous."

Weresheep: "It appears to be an Orzhov installation; more specifically, a fortress, filled with money, metals, fortifications, and stuff like that. Now, I...HEY!"

The echidna and his albatross friend had left for the Orzhov fortress.

Weresheep: "Oohh God...when will they EVER stick around for the details?"

Spock: "I suggest additional support sir."

Weresheep: "Make it happen."

Von Dyke: "I believe that I'll follow those young chaps. Might make me feel a little younger myself."

The Bothan strapped on a jetpack, grabbed his cane, and flew off.

Weresheep: "He's gonna miss Star Trek."

Spock: "That's logical, sir."

Back to the Izzet League Tower...

Sonic: "For the last time, WHAT IS THAT CARD!"

Niv-Mizzet: "Why you insolent- It's me!"

Sonic: "Uhhh...ok. I don't follow."

Anth: Whispering to Sonic "Sonic, you remember that these guys are in the cards, right?"

Sonic: "Riiiiiight."

Anth: "There's a Niv-Mizzet card as well. Very rare. I give it to him, and he gives us the stone and..."

Several boring minutes later...Everyone was walking out of the tower. Anth had the Gies Stone in his hand and he juggled it with one hand.

Blaze: "Sonic, are you sure you're going to be ok after...that?"

Sonic: "I'll be ok. Anth washed me off better then you think."

Anth: "All we have to do now is-"

BLAST! KABOOM! Rockets from out of nowhere came down on the ground right before them. Anth's head popped off and did a flip in the air before it came down on his neck.

Anth: "What the Hell!"

: "So Blaze, we meet again."

Blaze: "Wait, no...you couldn't be..."

: "Ohhh yes. And this time, I have a little surprise for you."

Sonic: "Eggman! No wait, you're..."

Anth: o.0? "Someone you know?

Sonic: "Ohh yeah."

A pod that resembled the Egg mobile floated downwards in front of them.

Blaze & Sonic: "EGGMAN NEGA!"

Eggman Nega: "Heh heh heh. Surprised?"

Blaze: "How did you survive? The rocks and crashing waves at the bottom of that cliff should've killed you!"

Eggman Nega: "Ohh, they did alright. However, thanks to the Egg Stone, I'm back and I'm going to pay you back in full, little kitty."

Sonic: "Not while we're around, pal."

Eggman Nega: "Oh ho! If it isn't the blue pest from before! I haven't forgotten about our little battle a while back."

Anth: "'Eggman Nega'? Ohhhh, the evil twin thing." sarcastic "How original."

Eggman Nega: "Eh? Who are you?"

Anth: "I'm Anth and that's all you'll need to know."

Scratch: "Scratch..."

Grounder: "Grounder..."

Anth: "And we are..."

Team Necro: "TEAM NECRO!" heroic pose

Sonic & Blaze: Anime sweat droplet

Eggman Nega: "You're nothing but a bunch of goof balls. My only real concerns are you two. I've got a little present for you."

Sonic: "Bring it on, Nega Egg."

Eggman Nega: "Oh ho! Still the zealous one, aren't we? Well in that case..."

A large platoon of Egg pawns appeared from orbs of light around the area.

Eggman Nega: "Go, Robot Hurricane. Stomp these fools into the ground."

Anth: "Let's kick some robot ass."

Scratch & Grounder: "Right."

Eggman Nega: "I'll get you this time!"

Nega's Egg mobile flew up in the air, then came down in what appeared to be the "negative" version of the Egg Breaker, which was a giant Egg Pawn that had a face that more resembled Eggman Nega's, except that the spiked ball was on the left hand, and the paint job was red rather then blue. Eggman Nega sat at the cockpit of the robot, located at the tip of the head.

Eggman Nega: "Get them!"

Sonic: "Come and get some, Egg head."

Blaze: "I don't know how you came back, but I'll fight you just like before, Eggman Nega."

Anth: "I still can't believe it's not butter!"

END OF EPISODE 10


	11. Chapter 11

Last time on Weresheep X, Anth had finally gotten the Gies Ancient Stone from Niv-Mizzet. Eggman has begun a new plan, but no one knows what it is yet. Knux, Storm, and Von Dyke went to the Orzhov fortress to prevent Eggman's troops from gaining a foothold on Ravnica, and although their Ancient Stone problems are gone, Sonic, Blaze and Team Necro came face to face with Eggman Nega and a large force full of Egg Pawns. Now this is where things get tense. (Oh, and just for the record, Anth is indeed a zombie, but that DOESN'T MEAN that his skin is green, grey, etc. It is a normal apricotish color like a normal person. Except that he falls apart every so often)

Eggman Nega: "Get them!"

Sonic: "Anth, you got our backs this time?"

Anth: "Ready and wilco, Sonic." neck breaks off, held only by a thread "Oops." reattaches "Ok, here we go. Now we're ready."

Lasers flew through the air, fireballs as well, and many, many robot parts as well. Before you knew it, the whole thing was over, with Eggman Nega's mech standing there in the middle of a heap of robot parts.

Eggman Nega: "You aren't real..."

Somewhere else, Knux and his group were (for some reason) casually walking to the designated fortress.

Storm: "Of all the people I could've been with, how did I end up with you?"

Knux: "Hey! You're the one who decided that we should bunk together!"

Storm: "It wasn't me! YOU said that it would be a good idea."

Knux: "I guess I must've messed up, bird brain!"

Storm: "Red head!"

They bashed their heads together and glared at one another.

Von Dyke: "Now now boys, don't argue about it. We have more pressing business to attend to."

Knux & Storm: "HMPH!"

Von Dyke: Oh dear. This could be troublesome.

Storm: "Huh? Hey! Look at that!"

Knux: "Look at what?"

Storm: "That thing, Knucklehead!"

Von Dyke: "I do believe he is referring to the fortress, Master Knuckles. It is distant, but it is there."

Knux: "I don't see any of Eggman's robots around here."

Von Dyke: "Then either we're early, or Sigma's mechaniloids might be there. Those things can be quite bothersome."

Knux: "Or maybe something else..."

Storm: "Huh? Like what?"

Knux: "I hear something..."

Von Dyke: "Ohh dear...I think I hear it, too."

Crunch, crunch, crunch...

Von Dyke: "I do remember one of Master Anth's cards being a viashino, a dinosaur-like human..."

Crunch, crunch, crunch!...

Von Dyke: "And that they are violent creatures that seek thrills in killing..."

Crunch, crunch, crunch!...

Von Dyke: "And that some even attack people who are taking a risk in the alleyways..."

Crunch, crunch, crunch!...

Von Dyke: "Like the one we're in now!"

They turned to where the crunching footsteps were coming from, to notice a Viashino Slasher with a very powerful knife in it's hand.

Slasher: "Yaaaaa!"

It tried to slash at Von Dyke, but he amazingly blocked the knife with his cane.

Von Dyke: "Gah! I got you there, barbarian."

Knux: "Woah!"

Storm: "How'd he do that?"

The Bothan's cane was interlocked with the knife. Von Dyke managed to knock the knife out of the Viashino's hand. He then kicked the lizard in the gut, bending it over, and then knocked the fool on the head with the opposite side of the cane (he was holding the tip of the cane).

Von Dyke: "So uncivilized."

Knux: "Woah woah woah! Professor, how did you do that?"

Von Dyke: "Come now boys, no time for questions. We must proceed as planned."

Storm and Knux were dumbstruck, but they followed him anyway.

Knux: "I'm a little suspicious about this guy."

Storm: "I think I like this guy. But yeah, how did he do it? He's an old doggy thing!"

Von Dyke (who heard every word they said): "'OLD AM I!"

Storm & Knux: "Uh oh!"

Von Dyke: "I do say! How awfully conceded you two must be to insult me like that!"

He started to whack Storm and Knux this way and that with the cane, yelling at them about manners, behavior and such.

And yes, Professor Arthur Von Dyke was mad. Really mad.

Von Dyke: "I may be quite a few centuries old, but you're not to go spurting out such rude things like that? Honestly! You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" continues to pound on them with his cane

Knux: "Ow! Ow! Let's get out of here!"

Storm: "Good idea! Hey! Ouch!"

Meanwhile, in the Coliseum, a couple more matches passed...

Tails: "Ow. My ears are starting to get sore from this hay."

Selena: "I can imagine. Why are you here instead of, say, the guy from that thing you have there?"

Tails: "Because I wanted to see you, Selena. I wanted to see if you were ok myself. I was worried."

Cosmo: "Don't you feel the same way about him?"

Selena: "Yes, but,...I've been here for so long. I've just...lost some hope since then."

Tails: "It's ok now. I'm right here, and- ow! I can't feel my ears anymore."

Selena: "Here. Let me help you with that."

Tails: "Uh, Selena? What are you-"

Selena: "I'm messaging your ears, silly. Our ears are more sensitive then everyone else's. There. Doesn't that feel better?"

Tails: "Uh, yeah! Actually, it kinda does. Thank you."

Selena: "When you were little, barely two as I remember it, you used to ask me all the time. 'C'mon Selie! Please?' you'd say."

Tails: "Did I really?"

Selena: "Well, yeah. A lot of the time. But," sigh "now you're grown up...somewhat." gets up off her knees "now all we have to do is wait until this whole thing blows over. So Miles..."

Tails: "Yes?"

Selena: "What have you been doing since we were separated? I mean, how exactly did you get here, anyway?"

Tails: "Uh, heh, yeah...about that..."

He started to tell her about the adventures he had with Sonic. All of them. How they met and stuff like that. Cosmo listened intently as well, as he never told her as well. But that's not important right now. This is...inside the Dragoon.

Weresheep: Snoozing on my chair in the main bridge

Spock: "Sir!"

Weresheep: "ACK! Spock! Whew! What is it?"

Spock: "Sir, we've got terrible news."

Weresheep: "Well don't just stand there. Let me have it."

Spock: "If you insist, sir. Uhura, if you will."

Uhura: "Putting it up on the monitor."

Spock: "As you can see sir, that meteor that struck the ship not too long ago was not coincidence."

Weresheep: "You mean to tell me someone sent that meteor to destroy us or something?"

Spock: "Not just us, sir. We have reason to believe that more are on the way...and are going to impact Ravnica."

Weresheep: "W-w-what?"

Spock: "This can't be the work of Dr. Eggman, sir. It would take the heart of one who is so cold, he would feel as much pain as if he just killed a fly."

Weresheep: "I want more intel on this, Mr. Spock! On the double! The future of this planet depends on it!"

Spock: "Yes sir. Go back to sleep or something. It's 2:00 a.m."

Weresheep: "Right then!" falls asleep

In the dream...prepare to laugh.

There was nothing...well, save for the fact that there was a desert canyon there. I stared down the massive cliff, wondering, "WTF?"

Weresheep: "I haven't had a dream like this in a while."

: "Weresheep..."

Weresheep: "Huh?"

? (a different voice): "Weresheep..."

Weresheep: Trying to see past the desert clouds opposite the cliff "Where are you?"

? (a rather gruff voice): "Weresheep, you son of a bitch!"

The three came into view. I walked to the first one.

Weresheep: "Morgan Freeman?"

Freeman: "It's me, Weresheep. We came to aid you in this dire time."

Weresheep: Moving to the next guy "And you...Orlando Bloom!"

Orlando: "Yes. And I have dressed like Legolas just for this occation."

Weresheep: "That's great, but, why is he here?" points to the third guy

Freeman: "We found him in a drunken stupor in the back of Orlando's Mumak. Seems he had a reason to come, but forgot to tell us about it."

The third guy stood there. The biggest fear we could ever come across in the universe, was right there.

Morgan: "Freddy, quite sharpening your knife gauntlet thingy and tell him AND us why you're here."

Yeah, I know; Freddy Krueger.

Freddy: "Oh, yeah." still in quite a drunken slur

Weresheep: "This doesn't add up. Freddy, I'm not a kid anymore, nor am I a teen either for that matter."

Freddy: "Not why I'm here."

Weresheep: "Then why?"

The killer pulled a TV screen from out of nowhere and made me watch about 10 min. of how he killed kids/teens in their nightmares. It ended.

Weresheep: "I still don't get it."

Orlando: "Let me go first, so that when we're done, he may be a little less smashed. Anyway, we know who the evil guy is!"

Freeman: "The same evil villain who's sending a huge fleet of meteors towards Ravnica!"

Weresheep: "You do? Sweet! Can you tell me?"

Freeeman: "Nope."

Weresheep: "Well why the bloody hell not?"

Orlando: "However, we will tell you where you can find out."

Weresheep: "Well, ok, lay it on me."

Freddy: "This, fat boy!"

Weresheep: "Look, you may be drunk, but I'm not Bignut! Ahhhhhhh!"

I got sucked into the TV.

Weresheep: "NOOOOO! I promised that my TV sitcoms were OVER!"

A puppet came down, obviously puppeteered by Freddy.

Mickey MousePuppet (voiced by Freddy; a poor one, mind you): "Ho ho, try checking your databanks on Macro Land, ho ho!"

Elrond Puppet (voiced by Orlando): "You must find the one that caused the great wars on Warsworld, Mr. Anderso- I mean, Weresheep."

Mace Windu (voiced by Freeman): "Waste fossil fuels, burn down the rain forests, BUY MERCEDES BENZES! Like the rest of us humans, mutha fa. Ahem! This wack dawg be all about the bling-bling o destructtiioonn!"

Weresheep: "Ooookay...the most I got out of that was check the databanks about the evil behind the Macro Land war. Ok, sure. Thanks."

Orlando: "Send him back to the pits that spawned him!"

Freeman: "Take care, sheep guy."

Weresheep: "Ok. Oh, and uh, Freddy, just so you need work, I've got a list of 18-21 teens here." gives the puppet a list "I need these guys whacked in the next couple of days."

Freddy: "Sweet. There's more then 10 people on this list. Consider them fed. Oh, and one more thing."

Weresheep: "Ok. Shoot."

He stabbed me in the stomach with his knife gauntlet thingy.

Weresheep: "Ow. Hey! Oh, wait, that's how I usually-"

WAKES UP!

Weresheep: "Ack! Whew. That's how every single dream ends. Some guy comes up to me and impales me with something."

Spock: "A dream including Freddy Krueger, Morgan Freeman, and Orlando Bloom, sir?"

Weresheep: "Yep. Vulcan telepathy?"

Spock: "Yep."

END OF EPISODE 11

Note: The first comic I made is done. I'll update this with new episodes at my leisure. But I would still appreciate a review every here and there.


	12. Chapter 12

Last time on Weresheep X, Storm, Knux and Von Dyke were on their way to the Orzhov fortress when they were attacked by a Viashino Slasher. Surprisingly, the Slasher was easily dispatched by Von Dyke, which puzzled Storm and Knux. Sonic's group, upon leaving the Izzet League Tower, were ambushed by Eggman Nega's platoon of Egg Pawns, but the pawns were defeated, leaving only Eggman Nega and his Nega Egg Breaker. Also, I had a dream with Morgan Freeman in it. What are the chances of Morgan Freeman appearing in a dream? I guess in a situation involving massive meteors en-route to destroy Ravnica.

Now, all that remained was Eggman Nega, facing off to Sonic, Blaze, and Team Necro.

Sonic: "You guys go back to the Dragoon and give Were-thing (I will be mighty pissed when I figure out that he got my name wrong :() the Gies Stone. Me and Blaze can handle this clown."

Anth: "No problemo. Just give him one for me, 'k? Come on, guys." runs off

Scratch & Grounder: "Wait up!" both run after Anth

Eggman Nega: "Ahem. So Blaze, if you are here, then who pretell are guarding the Sol Emeralds?"

Blaze: "..."

Sonic: That raises a good question myself...After that little party Sheep threw, she went to her world with the transporter-thingy. When she came back out, she had tears in her eyes, though she didn't really break down. She walked out, not even so much as a look at me or anything. She was better a day later, as she often would be after when her emotions got the better of her. "We can talk about that later, Nega egg-belly. But right now, we need to settle things."

Eggman Nega: "Well, if you're not going to tell me, I think I'll torture you for a while."

The Nega Egg Breaker fired it's mace at Sonic, but to no avail. Sonic only stepped to the side and avoided it. He then stepped on the chain that connected the mace to the arm, causing a, ahem...

I learned in one of my science classes several years back regarding this situation. No, not the situation regarding the fight between a negative obese figure in a burly robot and a blue mammal of the hedgehog species (that was in History class :)). I mean the stepping on the chain. In a force of push/pull in which I have long forgotten the name of, caused the Nega Egg Breaker to lurch forward enough to make it fall down. Nega was careless, as he didn't take this force into account.

Eggman Nega: "Help! I've fallen and can't get up!"

Sonic: Bursts into hysterics

Blaze: Only manages a half-amused "teh"

Eggman Nega: "I'll make you pay for this!" escapes in a pod

Sonic: "Come back here, Eggman Nega!" (you might remember this line from Sonic Rush)

Blaze: "Grrrrr..."

Sonic: "Gah...he got away."

Blaze: "...Eggman Nega..."

Sonic: Hand on her shoulder "Don't worry about it. We'll get Eggman and the rest of them soon. Now let's go back to the Dragoon. I have this feeling inside me that something big's about to happen, and no one knows more about the word then Sheep."

Blaze: Nods

They dashed off. 'Nuff said. A little later, Knux and his group (Storm and Von Dyke) got to the Orzhov fortress.

Von Dyke: "Here we are, boys. An Orzhov Basilica, as Master Anth would interpret."

Knux: "This place doesn't look like it's under Eggman's influence."

Storm: "There might be something inside. Let's check it out or something. Like maybe zombies?"

Von Dyke: "Righto. I'll check that window over there. I'll be back in a jiffy."

Von Dyke used his jetpack to fly up to the window and began to take a look. Storm got a little bored of waiting (already) and looked to the side for any amusement. Then he heard a sound...distant at first, then grew to a low clicking noise. Something was there, but it wasn't visible. He craned his head a little at the sight. Then he actually made something out of it.

Storm: Stares

: "Cliiiiiiiiiiiccccccckkkk..." quiet exhale "Cllllliiiiiiiiiiccccccccckkkkkk..." quiet exhale

Storm: Half closes his eye

: "Clllliiiiiiiiccccckkkkkk..." quiet exhale "Cllllliiiiiiiiiccccccckkkkkk..." quiet exhale

The being phazed into view for a second. Oh, and yeah; it's a Predator :). Storm nudged Knux.

Storm: "Hey, hey red guy."

Knux: "It's 'Knuckles". And what?"

Storm walked up next to the Predator and pointed at it with his thumb.

Storm: "I think this guy's trying to steal that statue's head."

Knux: "Who cares? He got what he came for."

Von Dyke: Now flying back down to them "I spotted a ventilation shaft that we can get through. Quietly follow me, chaps."

Knux: "Ok. Lead the way."

Predator: "...Meow. (VICTORY!)"

A few minutes later...

BANG!

Knux: "Ow. My head."

Bump!

Storm: "Yeow! My foot!"

Von Dyke: "Chin up, fellows. We're almost there."

BANG, BANG!

Storm & Knux: "Ow! My chin!"

Predator: "Cllliiiiiiickkkkkkk..."

Knux: "Why is he following us?"

Von Dyke: "Here's the end, boys! Oooooo!" falls out

Von Dyke landed in a pile of boxes. What a bunch of stuck-up Orzhov bastards would keep boxes in a locked up room is beyond me.

Knux: "Professor, are you alright?"

Von Dyke: "I'm quite fine. These obscure boxes have broken my fall. It's ok to come down QUIETLY boys."

THUD! THUD!

Knux: "Uughhhhh...owwww..."

Von Dyke: "I do believe I said, 'quiet'."

Predator: "Clllliiiickkkk..."

Von Dyke: "This Predator seems to be the only one here who's listening."

Storm: "Why the heck is he here, anyway?"

The Predator handed Von Dyke a piece of paper.

Von Dyke: "It seems...that Master Sir Weresheep hired him to follow us."

Knux: "What could Sheep POSSIBLY have for this guy that he wants so badly?"

In my personal quarters in the Dragoon...

Weresheep: "She wore an itsy, bitsy, teeny, weenie, yellow, polka-dot bikini, for the first time today!" starts to mascarade around with a yellow, small, polka dotted bra

Back to them...

Storm: "I have no idea."

Von Dyke: "Master Storm, would you mind boosting me up there so I can see what's beyond this door?"

Storm: "No problem." lifts up with one arm

A few moments later...

Storm: Puts Von Dyke down "So, is it clear?"

Von Dyke: "No."

Knux: "Any zombies?"

Von Dyke: "Yes."

Knux: "How many?"

Von Dyke: "Lots."

The Predator used the thermal function of his mask to detect heat beyond the door. Yep...there were LOTS of zombies.

Zombies: "uuuuuuuuhghhhhgnmnnnnn...uuuughhguhuhhgjnnnmmm..."

More zombies: "UUhhhhhghhhhgnnn..."

Guess who: "Uhhhhghghghgmmmmmnnnn..." (oh, and you're wrong: it's the gurgly, bloody death of Lindsey Lohan. BOOYA!)

Von Dyke: "Right then, fellows. Grab something. The only way out there is through that door."

Storm: "What about the vent?"

Then they all heard a drilling noise: the vent was sealed from the other side.

Sigma: "Heh heh heh...Eggman Nega was right. They fell for it!"

Sentinal: "I calculate that they have a 99.9999999 of being screwed."

Sigma: "Yeah. But it's only going to take about an hour for them to realize it."

Back in the room Knux and the team were in...

Storm: "We're screwed."

Von Dyke: "Oh come now. We can get through this. Those zombies are no match for the power of cooperation!"

Predator: "Raaaarrrrhh!" raises spear-thingie in valor

Knux: "That's like your version of what Sonic would say."

Von Dyke: "One...Two..."

Storm: "Wait, on three, or three and then go, Boss?"

Von Dyke: "On three. It's always faster to go on three. One...two..." deep inhale

One full fifteen minutes of zombie-brain smashing later...

Von Dyke: "We made it!"

Knux: "That was a lot easier then I thought. They just stood there."

Predator: "Raaaarhhh!"

Storm: "Boss, he scares me. Every time he killed one, he ripped their skin off and hung 'em like cattle."

Von Dyke: "If my study of the Predator sub-species is correct, he is taunting the Orzhov Syndicate by insultingly hanging their underlings after flaying them. Ohhh, the Orzhov will be most steamed to find their guards massacred, and themselves disgraced."

Knux: "I don't even think they know what the 'humiliating hanging of the flayed servants' will even mean."

Von Dyke: "That is a good point, Master Knuckles..."

Storm: "Eggman isn't here. Can we go back? I'm getting hungry..."

Knux: "Me too."

Von Dyke: "That would be wise...my intuition tells me this was just another dumb trap, meant for us all to be eaten by a horde of zombies."

Predator: "Raaaarhh!"

The Predator picked them all up on his shoulders and started to run them back to the Dragoon. They haven't made it yet, but that's going pretty fast for a guy with three other guys on his back!

Back at the Dragoon...ok, if you guys don't like emotional scenes that involve the comforting of one person by another, then get the hell out of here. I'm not too particular about them either, (as a matter of fact, that's why I did this scene LAST) but I am ok with it when it doesn't involve someone's death. Which is good.

Blaze was walking down the hallway towards the room she and Sonic shared (kinda makes you think some things, eh?). An unusual expression was on her face, not the usual one (which was nearly emotionless). This one...looked more like she was harboring something. She passed Charmy in the hallway. The annoying bee was flying in the opposite direction.

Charmy: "Hey Blaze! Wanna hear a funny joke Vector told me? He asked me if I could buzz off for a while, and guess what?"

Blaze: No reply

Charmy: "I'm already buzzing! Ha ha ha ha ha! Heh heh...heh." Blaze passes by

He resumed buzzing the opposite direction Blaze and muttered "Girls..."

Next, she passed by Anth.

Anth: "Oh, heya Blaze, did you kick Eggman Nega's ass or what?"

Blaze: No reply

Anth: "Ya know, I heard--from a certain guy (he's most likely referring to me)-- that you know Eggman Nega more then anyone else here. So I got to thinking, 'what happened between you two'? Honestly." starts to walk alongside Blaze "Why is he so evil? Why do you show moral disdain to him? You hate him more so then any kind of hate I've seen so far for a guy whose body is the shape of an egg."

Blaze: "I'm not in the mood."

Anth: "Ok. I'll stay out of this one." stops But I'll find out. I always do.

She finally made it to the room that she shared with Sonic. Blaze entered. Sonic wasn't in the room yet. The cat slumped onto her bed and tried her best to fall asleep, but to no avail. A tear was visible in her eye. But still, she did not break down. Blaze heard the door slid open and someone walked in. (Yeah, I know. The futuristic doors like in Star Trek) Blaze sat up and looked at who came in (as if she didn't already know).

Blaze: "Sonic..."

Sonic: "Blaze, what's going on? Why the long face?"

Blaze: "I want to tell you so much what happened...about what happened the other day."

Sonic: "Listen, you don't have to-"

Blaze put her finger on his lips to hush Sonic up.

Blaze: "I know. I will, though. It's just..."

Sonic: "No. It's alright. I can wait until the next chapter."

Blaze: "Sonic, I was just with him. He said he'll make this chapter long, so that I can explain everything to you."

Sonic: "Well, I'm not usually comfy with long chapters, but...this time, I'm more then willing to make an exception." sits down next to Blaze and holds her hand

Blaze: "Well, sniff, it all started out like this..."

Oh...yeah...she actually did come to me about making this chapter longer then most. Anyways...

Blaze: "You remember a week ago, when I went into Tails' machine to go to my world and see my parents?"

Sonic: "Yeah. What happened?"

Blaze: "When I got home, I talked to Mother about it...heh, Father was usually busy. Anyway, when I finally got to speak to her, I got what I expected: anger from her."

Sonic: "What?"

Blaze: "You remember, Sonic? How I'm not supposed to trust anyone about the Sol emeralds? She went on, telling me about how worried she was, only to find out about your world and about you and how you helped me get the Sol emeralds back. 'Your a disappointment to your lineage!' She said. I let my emotions get the better of me. And...sniff..."

Sonic: Sad expression "And?..."

He put his hands on Blaze's shoulders.

Blaze: "She...sniff...she..." puts her hand on her face "I'm sorry..."

Sonic: "I think I already know what happened...did your mother...disown you?"

Blaze: "Worse...Sonic, my mother is not exactly what you might call a 'good' person anymore. She imprisoned my Father, because he was sympathetic and didn't care about the rules about the Sol Emeralds' guardian, and tried to...get rid of me."

Sonic: "You've got to be kidding me!"

Blaze: "Mother used to be good...I don't know what happened. Father...he was always so nice, never caring about 'duty', or 'untrust'. He was most like you. Right down to your eyes, Sonic."

Sonic: "Uh, heh heh, yeah...but, a lot of people have my eyes, you know. Right?" obviously blushing

Blaze: "I'm serious! He even had a sense of humor like that of some comparison to Anth! My father, the king...yet so childish. Mother was like...well, whatever mother doesn't care for her little girl. She was nice, too. Much like me, to...heh, you."

Sonic: "Uh, heh heh, am I really that much of a child?"

Blaze: Sad face again "What happened? I don't know. Anyway, I don't know what has become of my Father. Now Mother rules alone, saying she only used me to guard the emeralds because she was sick of it. Then she took the Sol Emeralds, saying she'll just keep them until she found someone else to guard them for her." feels her cheek and tears a little "I can still feel it, yet I can't believe it; she slapped me. Just for one mistake about trusting you, Sonic, and everything came apart."

Sonic: "Blaze, you know I'd never want anything like that to happen to you, or anyone for that matter."

Blaze: "I know you wouldn't, Sonic, it's not your fault. Oh Sonic, I-I hope Father is ok. I...I can never go back home. You and Cream...are the only ones I have left."

Still, she did not break down. However, sadness is a feeling that even a guy like me can't entirely suppress (I.E., Uncle Richard's death). Blaze silently wept next to Sonic. He put his arms around her and hugged her, trying to comfort her.

Sonic: "It's alright. Don't worry. We'll find your father, and put a stop to whatever your mother has in mind."

END OF EPISODE 12


	13. Chapter 13

Last time on Weresheep X, Knux and his team found out that the occupation of the Orzhov Bailica was only a trap set by Eggman Nega. They escaped (quite easily actually) with their lives. For some reason, I hired a Predator that accompanied them on this mission. Also, Sonic and Blaze had beaten Eggman Nega and his Nega Egg Breaker (singlehandedly would be an understatement), but Eggman Nega still managed to escape. Later that day, Blaze (secretly) revealed to Sonic what exactly happened to her and her family a week before, and why she was so sad about it.

Days passed...

Sharp-Tail sliced another evil opponent with the sword I made him.

Rakdos clapped softly.

Another match w/ Sharp-Tail, he stepped to the side and eviscerated that opponent.

Rakdos laughed in amusement and clapped so loud, embers were sent everywhere. It was like thunder.

In another match, Sharp-Tail won in the special "3 vs. 1" face-off.

Rakdos: "Ha ha! I love this game!"

Now it was only about some minutes away from the final match, Sharp-Tail versus the mysterious "Arena Champion".

William Shatner: "It, all comes down to this, folks."

K: "Right you are, Slick."

William Shatner: "I have, never seen anyone quite like, Sharp-Tail, except for, those fox things that I was, talking about the, other day."

K: "You told us alright. Matter of fact, I've come across some similar beings in my day as well."

In the Dragoon...

Anth: "You guys, the last round is starting."

Scratch & Grounder: "It is?"

Anth: "Yeah. Just this one last round, and we can leave this planet."

Grounder: "Horay! I'm getting sick of this place. Everything's so crowded."

Anth: "Tell me about it. It took me two days to find my hand after I lost it."

Shadow: "Anth, tell me; this guy has been taking notes on us all since he got here. Is he writing a frickin' book or something?"

Anth: "That may well be a possibility."

Vig: Talking to himself "Almost...done with page 394..."

Rouge: "Is he writing about me this time?"

Spock: "That's logical."

Shadow: "Will you shut up about that?"

Spock: "That's illogical."

Shadow: "Nevermind. Whatever."

Chuck Norris: "My Chuck-senses are tingling."

Shadow: "The last match must be starting!"

Storm: "Let's go to the TV room and watch it!"

Shadow: "This time, Anth..." grabs him "...I'm getting there first!"

He took Anth and threw him out of the window.

Anth: "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Shadow: "Let's go!"

In the TV room...

Shadow: "Ughhh...Figures..."

Anth: "What took ya?"

Shadow: "Dammit Anth! How the heck do you do it?"

Anth: "Ancient Zombie Secret."

Shadow: "My ass. Scoot over."

Anth: "There's more then one couch you know."

Shadow: "Shut up."

Everyone else except Vig came into the room with a big, plasma screen that's on the wall.

Weresheep: "I have a bad feeling about this...I'm going to the coliseum personally." leaves

Spock: "Wait for me, sir. Data, come on."

Data: "Aye, sir." leaves with Spock and I

Carl: "I got the popcorn!"

Lando: "I got the butter!"

Chuck Norris: "I brought the Chuck. Come on, there's enough to go around."

Anth: "No thanks."

Von Dyke: "Hooo, huff huff, did I miss anything? I say..."

Shadow: "Nope." putting his feet on the table in front

Cream: "Will Mr. Sharp-Tail be ok?"

Espio: "Of course he will."

Shadow: "Hey...where's faker?"

Anth: "Technically speaking Shadow, he's not the faker. It was confirmed a while ago by Were Corp. that Professor Gerald based you off of the mural that appeared in Sonic 3 & Knux, except that the mural depicted Sonic as Super Sonic, with his quills standing up."

Shadow: "The what now?"

Anth: "Look, maybe Tails will tell you later, but right now, let's go find him."

Shadow: "Fine."

Anth: "Alright. Big, you watch our place."

Big: "Duuh, ok."

A minute later...

Rap rap rap!

Shadow: "Sonic! Open up!"

The door opened. Sonic stood there with his eyes completely open.

Shadow: "There you are, not faker. Right?"

Anth: "Yep."

The blue hedgehog then fell face flat on the floor, asleep.

Shadow: "What the hell?"

Anth: "Ssssthhhh, oh yeah..."

Shadow: "What do you mean, 'oh yeah'?"

Anth: "Right...you see, last night I came up with this plan to kill a group of Ballas by throwing a block party."

Shadow: "Aaaaaand..."

Anth: "It worked, but not the way I intended. I asked if the party could be held in his room, because he said he'd be out. But he wasn't, and well..."

Blaze: "Sonic!"

Shadow: "Here we go..."

Blaze: "What did you two do to him?" cradling his head

Anth: " He did it himself. He's drunk."

Shadow: "I'm taking his wallet. Out of the way, wench."

Blaze: "GRRRRRR!"

Anth: "As what a certain L33t speaking fellow would say, 'u jus got pwned'."

Shadow: "Oh snap!" is lit on fire

Anth: "Stop, drop and roll, Shad!"

One spin dash later, Anth was carrying the limp but alive (and scorched) Shadow over his shoulder back to the TV room. Blaze stayed in her and Sonic's room in order to try and wake Sonic up from his wasted state.

Anth: "It could have been worse."

Shadow: "How...the hell...could it have...been worse?"

Anth: "She could have enflamed her hand and bitch-slapped you. Now THAT would hurt. I've never seen her do it, but I know she can and I know she will."

Shadow: "Will...Will these leave marks?"

Anth: "Big ones, Shad."

Then Anth noticed one single quill fall off of Shadow. He deattached his free hand and it picked up the quill for his future master idea.

Anth: One down...several more to go.

In the TV room again...

Anth: "Did it start yet?"

Amy: "What happened to Shadow?"

Murry: "Glur glargh?" (Why's he bacon?)

Anth: "He pissed off Blaze and got burned. But look at the bright side: it wasn't me this time."

Shadow: "Owwwwww...Rouge..."

Rouge: "Yes? What?"

Shadow: "I...I...l-lo..."

Rouge: "What? Speak up, Shadow."

Anth: "He just wants you to know, Rouge, he didn't cry."

Rouge: "Ohhh...he didn't cry, hmmm?"

Anth: Nods really fast

Rouge: "Oooo...give him here."

Anth: "Okie dokie." hands him over to Rouge

Rouge: "Sit right here next to me, Shadow." winks

Shadow: I will get you for this, Anth! Now she's probably going to rape me!

Rouge: "There. Are we confy now, Shadow?"

Shadow: "Ugh, ow...ow...ow...Rouge...g-get some iadime or something."

Vanilla: "Anth, Cream should not be watching this sort of thing."

Anth: "And since when did I become in command when Sheep left? Alright, alright. I'm on it."

Well he did get on it, but that's not important. However, this is.

Inside the Coliseum...

Jet: Yaaawwwwwwn! "Un. When is this tournament over? I haven't slept decently in days!"

Wave: "This place is so NOT the bomb! It wasn't worth it."

Vector: "I don't know, I'm feeling pretty good about it. Free food."

Weresheep: "That's because Tikal is the vendor."

Vector: "Right, because she's- HEY!"

Weresheep: "I've got a bad feeling about this. I just KNOW that Eggman has something planned."

Jet: "You're just being paranoid."

Spock: "Sir Weresheep is not paranoid."

Wave: "You too, Spock?"

Spock: "That's right. I may need to back you up."

Data: "I calculate a 99.9999999999999999 chance that Dr. Eggman has something planned."

Wave: "Oh yeah?"

Data: "Indeed."

Weresheep: "I just can't shake this feeling...well, only one way to find out."

William Shatner: "And now. The. Moment you've all. Been waiting for."

K: "The bonus match of the Rakdos Coliseum! Sharp-Tail versus our very own Arena Champion!"

The "Champion" landed on the ground from it's jets. It had a reddish color to it. It looked like Sonic!

Rakdos: "Hm?"

Weresheep: "See? I knew it!"

END OF CHAPTER 13 (Hesitation on this chapter, due to the fact that the number 13 is a bad number for me)


	14. Remember to review! Here's 14

Last time on Weresheep X, when the Heroes in the Dragoon settled down to watch the last match of the Coliseum. Everyone was more then ready to leave the crowded Ravnica. Shadow got burnt like toast by Blaze, and Anth had to carry him back over his shoulder. And I also got this feeling that Dr. Eggman had something cooked up at the Coliseum, so me, Mr. Spock and Mr. Data went there just to be sure. And indeed; Eggman had something planned.

Weresheep: "It's a Sonic robot!"

In the prison where Selena was held at...

Selena: Looking out the barred window "Hey! That's not the Arena Champion!"

Cosmo: "It's not?"

Tails: "What? Hold on, let me take this sound dampener Weresheep gave me!" takes out dampeners, which are in his ears "Oops. Sorry I yelled. What happened?"

Selena: "Tails, what is that? It's not the Arena Champion."

Tails: "Let me see." looks out the window "Ah! That's probably one of Eggman's robots!"

Selena: "'Eggman'?"

Tails: "Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you about him..."

Selena: "You can tell me later."

Cosmo: "Oh no. He might be in real trouble."

Tails: Why would Eggman want to replace the Champion with one of his robots?

Voice inside Tails' head: "If you can even call it one of Eggman's robots."

Tails: Ahhhh! W-who are you?

Voice inside Tails' head: "It's me, Santa! Ho ho ho! Just making a routine check on your mind, Tails. That way I know if someone's really as nice as they appear."

Tails: Uhh...I guess it makes sense.

Santa in Tails' head: "Ho ho ho! All done! See you next year, Tails!"

Tails: Goodbye!

Cosmo: "Tails, is something wrong?"

Tails: "N-no. I'm fine. I'm just thinking..."

Back to the middle of the arena.

Rakdos: "Hm? What is this? That worm is not the Champion. Arrrrrgh! What is going on here?"

As if to answer the demon lord's question, a huge monitor came down from above the Coliseum.

Jet: "W-w-wha?"

Data: "It would appear that I am correct."

Wave: "Oh shut up."

The monitor floated a few feet away from Rakdos' head, while smaller monitors floated stationary above the arena. They turned on, revealing that all too familiar evil scientist.

Eggman: "Oh ho ho ho! I'm sorry, you don't like your new champion?"

Rakdos: "How dare you replace my great champion with that silly toy of yours? Who are you, anyway?"

Eggman: "Mu ha ha ha! Allow me to introduce myself: My name is Dr. Eggman, the greatest scientific genius in the world!"

Rakdos: "Buh ha ha ha! Eggman! Such a foolish human name! Is this what it's like outside this world? I suppose others have such names as yours?"

Eggman: "Grrr! Why you little-! I am the one holding all of the cards here. I would watch my tongue if I were you."

Rakdos: "Pah! You? A pathetic egg human? I think not."

Eggman: "Oh really? Look above you, you silly sought, and then we'll see who's pathetic."

Everyone looked up and saw the Egg Cruiser in the sky. But it didn't remain that way for long. A few moments later, the spaceship was engulfed in an orb of energy. When the ship was visible, it was no longer the Egg Cruiser. It had changed from a simple vessel into a massive battlestation! One that resembled Eggman's face.

Eggman: "Behold my great masterpiece! Egg Utopia!"

People in the crowd started to chatter and say stuff like "Oh no!", and "Aghhhh!", etc.

Weresheep: "So that's what he had in mind...We underestimated Croix's power. He's never changed one of Eggman's inventions like that before."

Vector: "Oh great. Just great. MORE trouble."

Weresheep: "Mr. Data, Mr. Spock, set phazors to 'kill', but watch your aim."

Spock & Data: "Aye, sir."

Egg pawns and mechaniloids appeared out of balls of light all around the coliseum. They attacked!

Eggman: "Do you think you can beat me, Rakdos?"

Rakdos: "I'll make you suffer for this!"

Eggman: "Ha ha ha! You won't get the chance to! Because my robots will do away with you and your meager army. Muh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ahhh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" monitors turn off

Rakdos: "Arrrghhh! Take your posts, all of you!"

In the prison cell...

Selena: "Ah! What are those things?"

Tails: "Egg pawns. Eggman's robot army has attacked, and some of his ally's--a human robot called a Reploid known as Sigma-- has sent some of his mechaniloids as well."

Cosmo: "Tails, we must get back in the armor. It may be our only chance."

Tails: "Right."

As soon as Tails got on Cosmo's shoulders, Grag burst into the room.

Grag: "Hurry, bud! We need to get the hell outta here! And take her with us! Rakdos' orders!"

Tails: "Uh, erm, ahem. Hmph!"

He grabbed Selena's arm and (gently, though forcefully) tugged her out the exit with Grag.

Grag: "Okay, buddy. It's time to light the place up!"

Tails: Uh oh...

Selena: Leaning in close to Tails "That armor, if I'm not mistaken, is the source of the man's power. It greatly increases the wearer's strength."

Cosmo: No wonder I can hold Tails for so long!

Tails: "And Weresheep DID say that he stole the armor from the original owner..."

Grag: "Come on, bud. We needs ta get outta here! If that gal is harmed before the tournament ends, we would be in for it!"

Tails: "Uh, hmm." nod

Well, simply put, Tails was doing ok for a fox on a slightly clumsy plant girl's shoulders whilst wearing a magic suit of armor. But most of the victories came out of dumb luck. Cosmo is still clumsy, after all. Such as when and Egg pawn swung at him, Cosmo (coincidentally) made a wrong step and Tails swayed out of the way and knocked another Egg Pawn that was ready to fire, thus destroying the attacking robot.

Grag: "Just like the Goblin parades back home, eh buddy?"

Tails: In disguised voice "Uh, ahurrm!"

Meanwhile, Spock, Data and I were kicking ass.

Data grabbed a robot and lifted it into the air above his head. The robot hilariously swiveled it's arms around, but Data didn't let go. He ripped it in half.

Wave: "Ack! I didn't know he could do that!"

Weresheep: "Then maybe you should shut up for at least 2 minutes and learn!"

Data: "He is correct. I am capable of lifting several times my own weight, as well as many other things."

Wave: "Well whooptie freakin' do."

At the Dragoon...

Anth: "Hey, would ya look at this show. I didn't know that they had one where a group of heroes battled Eggman's robots!"

Shadow: "That's because Eggman's made his move, dumbass!"

Storm: "Then we need ta get over there!"

Knux: "Pronto!"

In Sonic and Blaze's room...

Sonic laid in his bed, still unconscious from the intoxication. Blaze sat next to him on the bed. She stared at Sonic, worried about when he'd wake up.

Blaze: "Sonic..."

Sonic: "..."

After stirring a little, he opened his eyes.

Sonic: "Uhhh...what...what happened? AH! Why do I have a massive headache?"

He got out of bed and had his hand on his head.

Sonic: "Ugghhh..."

Blaze: "Sonic! You shouldn't be up!"

Blaze ran to Sonic and caught him just as he started to collapsed.

Sonic: "Woooooh...I'm...I'm alright...just a little dizzy."

Blaze: "Just lay down for a minute, I'll be right back." lays him down on the bed

Sonic: "I don't like being weak like this..."

The door to their room suddenly opened.

Cream: "Blaze! Mr. Sonic! Something's happened! Eggman attacked everyone at the Coliseum!"

Sonic: "Ughgh, what? Gahhhh..."

Blaze: "You just stay right here, Sonic. Cream, go somewhere safe."

Cream: "But why-"

Blaze: "Please, just do it. Watch this room and make sure Sonic doesn't leave, ok?"

Cream: "Ok. Please be careful."

Blaze: "I will be...Cream."

Cream: "Yes?"

Blaze: "Don't look, ok?"

Cream: "Um, ok." turns around

Blaze leaned down on the bed and kissed Sonic.

Blaze: Pulling back "I'll be back."

And with that, she zipped out of there.

Back at the Coliseum...

Weresheep: "This isn't good..."

Wave: "Stop worrying already! We're winning!"

Weresheep: "We won't 'win' unless we know what Eggman is up to."

Spock: "Unless we can find out, he'll get away with it." fires another phazor blast

Weresheep: "Wait...I think I know! Mr. Spock, Mr. Data, hold the ground here."

Data: "Aye, sir. Where are you going?"

Weresheep: "No time!" runs off

Spock: "Be careful, sir."

Weresheep: While running I hope I'm not too late...

Back to Tails' group...

Tails: This doesn't seem right...

Cosmo was surprised at the fact that she wasn't getting tired at all (due to the armor) and at the fact that they were "getting lucky" whenever a robot took a shot at them. Which was due to the flower girl's clumsyness.

Grag: "I don't like this, Buddy...it's too easy..."

Selena: "Well you're supposed to be smart."

Then there came a sound...distant at first, then it grew and grew until it was very loud (to Tails and Selena, that is).

Selena: "Agghhh! That's way too loud for me!"

Grag: "What's that!"

Weresheep: "Crap!" just now getting there

Lots of mechanical red arms came out of nowhere and grabbed Selena.

Tails: Selena! "Cosmo, hold on to me!"

He and Grag tried to hold on to Selena, and then I joined in. After a bit of tug-of-war, more arms appeared and pulled us through, but...

Weresheep: Pulling out comms device "Mr. Spock! Inform everyone that me, along with Tails, Cosmo, Selena and the...other guy have been taken aboard Egg Utopia and that Eggman's plan was to capture Selena and use her for bait! End of transmission!"

END OF EPISODE 14

Weresheep: "Ooooo, I hope I live."


	15. Chapter 15

Last time on Weresheep X, the last match of the tournament was about to start. However, when it did, the Arena Champion was replaced with one of Sentinal's robots! Eggman and Sigma's robotic army invaded the arena, and the Egg Cruiser transformed into the battle station Egg Utopia via Croix. At the end of the last episode, me, Tails and Cosmo (disguised) and the Guildmage, Grag, were captured by Eggman. Luckily, I left a message for Spock and Data and they sure could use it.

Spock: "Mr. Data, I do believe that we just got a message from Sir Weresheep."

Data: "And we could really use it."

See? What'd I tell ya?

Data: "If only there was an opening for us, we could escape the Coliseum..."

Spock: "Not a problem. Behold!"

Mr. Spock pulled out a rubber band, a paper clip, and a bendy straw.

Data: "How will those help us, Mr. Spock?"

Spock: "Just you watch..."

10 minutes later...WTF? They were all out of the Coliseum?

Spock: "See? I told you it would work."

Everyone: 0.o

Spock: "Refrain from giving me that confused look. It is quite obvious that it would work, anyway."

Wave: "What were you, again?"

Spock: "A half-Vulcan."

Wave: "And the other?"

Spock: "Human."

Wave: "Up both your half-asses! Ah ha ha ha!"

Tikal: "Wave!"

Wave: "What? That was hilarious!"

Tikal: "No it wasn't! That was very hurtful of you to say that!"

Anth: All of a sudden behind Wave "Yeah! And that insult was half-ass, anyway!"

Wave: "WAH!"

Everyone (except Spock, Data, and Wave): "HA HA HA HA HA!"

Wave: "Oh, real funny."

Blaze: Just now arriving "Is it over?"

Tikal: "No...I'm sorry. It's not."

Blaze: "Then I'm going in to end it!" rushes into the Coliseum

Tikal: "Hey, wait!"

Vector: "Come back!"

Anth: "Let's just leave her. It'll be funny."

Jet: "We'll pick you up at 7!"

Later...Inside the Dragoon's briefing room...it has a holovid in the middle for briefing stuff. Ya know, when briefing, it shows holograms of the objectives and stuff.

Everyone except Cream, Sonic, Vanilla and Blaze were there.

Spock: "According to the message Sir Weresheep left behind,..."

A hologram of Egg Utopia appeared from the holovid.

Spock: "...he, Tails, Cosmo, Selena, and some other guy are being held here, in Egg Utopia."

Data: "Information on the first Egg Utopia suggests that their exact location should be here, in the holding cells."

Data pushed a part of the interior of the battle station and it lit up. The lit area then enlarged, giving a more detailed example of the cell block.

Amy: "Why does Eggman always have a cell block in his cooky inventions. It's nuts, isn't it, Murry?"

The little frog-thingie was on her head.

Murry: "Gler glarh glur!" (I didn't know that, but that is indeed nuts!)

Spock: "This is the plan..."

Not now...but meanwhile, I had to accommodate to my new quarters...and yes, it was a cell. I was in it with Selena. To the left was Grag, along with Tails and Cosmo (they were still in disguise, so maybe Eggman's robots thought it was one person...or thing whoever "Buddy" is). I sat with my back to the wall, while Selena sat on the jail bed (the bottom one) while staring at the wall that separated her and her cousin.

Weresheep: "What is it with Eggman and the jail business? It's like he's planning on opening a zoo whenever he kidnaps someone."

Selena: "Weresheep, that is your name right? and a damn right silly one at that."

Weresheep: "Yes it is. What is it?"

Selena: "I didn't get the chance to ask until now...but who IS Eggman?"

Weresheep: "Wha? Oh, ahem. I guess Tails forgot to tell you?"

Selena: Nods

Weresheep: "Well...as far back as I can remember, Eggman has it in for world domination. He's tried many times, each and every single one was foiled by Sonic and his friends."

Selena: "And Miles?"

Weresheep: "He's known as 'Tails' to us because he doesn't like the name 'Miles'. I don't see why. I'd kill to have my name 'Miles'."

Selena: "To me, though...he will always be Miles."

Weresheep: "Well, I got no query about that." gets up

Selena: "Wha?"

Weresheep: "Ya hear that?"

We heard a door open. A group of Egg Pawns took all of the captives (including me) to Eggman's little "Interrogation room".

Weresheep: "And here comes the whole, 'I am Dr. Eggman, I'm going to take over the entire world!' thing."

A few minutes later...

Eggman: "Well, well, well. If it isn't 'Sir' Weresheep. I didn't think I could ever get my hands on you."

Weresheep: "Yeah, well, there's a first for everything."

Eggman: "And the last for you, Weresheep."

Weresheep: "I hear ya. I won't let myself get captured again."

Eggman: "Muh ha ha ha ha! A wiseguy to the end, eh? Well then, prepare to spend the rest of your life in a cell!"

Weresheep: "That depends. Do I get bathroom privacy?"

Sentinal: "Three times everyday. Four times on holidays, fifty-seven times on Marty Graz."

Weresheep: "WHAT? I'm going to need more then 57! You won't get away with this!"

Sentinal: "Until we figure out who's been clogging the plumbing that is."

All of the bad guys turned to look at The Eggman duo.

Eggman: "Oh, sure..."

Eggman Nega: "Blame the fat guys."

Sigma: "Let's unmask this mysterious man to see who it REALLY is!"

Tails: Oh no!

Sigma forcefully ripped Tails and Cosmo's disguise.

Mystery Inc. Kids: "GASP!"

Sentinal: To Sigma "When did they get here?"

Sigma: "Must be on parole."

Tails: "Uh, heh heh, hi..."

Cosmo: Oh no...without the armor, I'll drop... "Eeek!" drops Tails

Croix: "It's Tails and Cosmo...In a disguise!"

Sigma: "Thank you, we think that was obvious."

Tails was unconscious on top of an unconscious Cosmo. (In a non-perverted way)

Grag: "OH MY GOD!"

The Guildmage stared at the revealed pair.

Grag: "Buddy, I didn't know that you were really two different people for all these years!"

It was quiet. I slapped my hand to my face.

Grag: "I have a secret like that too. But that's for later."

Eggman: "Now can we get on with Negative me's plan?"

Eggman Nega: "My plan was to distract them all with Sentinal's Sonic robot--Ultra Sonic, as he calls it--and with your red echidna friend and his group killed by the zombies..."

I raised my hand.

Eggman Nega: "Make it quick."

Weresheep: "Uh, yeah, well, ya see, Knux and the others weren't killed by the zombies. They were too brain dead to even move 2 feet."

Eggman Nega: "Ohh...well, that's not good...uhhh...ok then, uhhh...We'll just skip to the final phase where we use Selena and you all as bait for Sonic I guess."

Weresheep: "What? Grounder's come up with better plans then that!"

Eggman Nega: "The zombies were a major point of it all! So now it's just the default. When he gets here,..."

Weresheep: "That's IF he gets here. He got hammered last night and has a huge ass headache right now."

Eggman Nega: "Jesus frickin' Christ! He even ruins plans when he gets drunk!"

Sigma: "Not the first time. Seth MacFarlane, creator of Family Guy, almost got on the very plane that got hijacked during 9/11. He was 10 minutes late because he had a major hangover. So drinking really CAN save your life."

Sentinal: "Go figure."

Selena: "zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

Weresheep: "Wow. She can fall asleep standing up. Amazing."

Eggman: "Just...take them away or something. I'm going to get a robot ready."

Egg Pawns took us away.

Another few minutes later...and yeah, Tails and Cosmo have woken up by now.

Grag was staring at his two inmates. Perhaps still convinced that his best friend was two different people wearing a disguise for a few years.

Tails: "So uh, sorry about disguising as your friend. We just had to see if Selena was ok."

Grag: "I have a secret, too."

Tails & Cosmo: "Hm?"

He tore HIS disguise off.

Tails: "Ahhhh!"

Cosmo: "Eeeeek!"

In me and Selena's cell...

Selena: "What was that?"

Weresheep: "Grag's secret must be out."

Selena: "Oh..."

Weresheep: "Something wrong?"

Selena: "It's just...I'm the reason why Miles is trapped here with me. I never wanted this to happen to him."

Weresheep: "Well you're too late for that. This has happened plenty of times."

Selena: "But he shouldn't even be with Sonic! I mean, he's only 8 years old, Miles is way too young."

Weresheep: "He may be young, but he's not the 'Little Miles' you knew him as. Little do you know that your little cousin is smarter then you think."

Selena: "What do you mean?"

Weresheep: "I'm saying that if not for his great intelligence, the universe would have been destroyed as all beings that were non-plant related would have been extinguished."

Selena: "Wha?"

Weresheep: "Long story. Anyway, while you think that Tails is too young, he's actually very mature for his age. The only time I can think of where he actually broke down was not too long ago, when..."

Selena: "Slow down! Exactly how much has my little cousin changed?"

Weresheep: "Perhaps TOO much. He can do almost anything on his own now."

I began to put some things that were in my pocket together.

Weresheep: "And it's our job as matured adults to watch over him. A little fox can go a long way, but not the whole way."

Selena: "Hm?"

Finally, it was finished; a small hand-held gun.

Selena: "What is that?"

Weresheep: "Our ticket out of here. Like I said, this hasn't been the first time we've been locked up."

ZAP! The EMP pistol worked perfectly. The doors were easily slid open by us. Tails' cell was next.

Weresheep: "Alright, we'll get you three out, now- GOOD SWEET CHRIST!"

END OF EPISODE 15


	16. Chapter 16

Weresheep: "Ok, before we get started, I'd like you all to meet this episode's special guest: Dane Cook!"

Dane: "Yeah. It's me. I'm back. What is up, Earth? Dane Cook is in the house!"

Weresheep: "Yes, bravo. Anyway, he'll be with us for the episode, co-narrating."

Dane: "It's called 'emphasis' sheep. Look it up. Next to your book on raising a child."

Weresheep: "I do NOT have legitimate children, nor any for that matter!"

Dane: "Oh, ok I got ya." under his breath "Gaaaaayyyy."

Last time on Weresheep X, Mr. Spock and the rest of the Heroes (except Blaze, who ran into the coliseum, thinking that she could stop the whole thing from there).

Dane: "And all frickin' alone! Who does she think she is? It's like this: guy throws a chair at her, then does she really think she can stop it with her arms up like this? Or maybe she just pommed it, BOOSH, huff, (quote) THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE HIGHLANDER! CHAIRS CANNOT DEFEAT ME! (unquote)."

If you're not laughing yet, then either A) you are an idiot. or B) you will start to laugh soon.

Also, although Selena, Grag, Tails, Cosmo and I were captured by Eggman, I pulled an escape plan out of my ass by putting together an EMP charged gun.

Dane: "Maybe you should tell them that all you really used in that thing were some Q-tips and Gatorade."

We pick up where we left off inside Egg Utopia...

Weresheep: "GOOD SWEET CHRIST!"

Peter: "Surprise? He he he he he he."

Weresheep: "Peter Griffin from Family Guy!"

Peter: "Heh, fooled ya, didn't I?"

Weresheep: "Yeah...F me. Now let's all get out of here. We'll rendezvous with Mr. Spock two floors down. Peter, you take this gun." tosses Egg Blaster

Peter: Barely catches "Freakin' sweet! It'll be like James Bond, except we won't be using those cheesy special effects."

Egg Pawns suddenly came in and shot at us.

Selena: "Miles, get down!"

Tails: "Wha?" just barely missed "Ahhh!"

Peter: "Take this, you tin canned bastards." pulls the trigger, but it just makes a clicking noise "Huh?"

A raccoon jumped out of the gun and onto Peter's face.

Peter: Running around flailing his arms "AH AH! OH GOD! AH AHHH! AHHHH! OH GOD! AHHHHHHH!"

He dropped the gun and it landed near...DANE:( Give that microphone back!

Dane: "It landed near the green chick...'Cosmo' as what the script says. Yeah. That's attractive. A narrator and creator of these fics and he needs a script."

I can't remember the lines very well!

Dane: "Yeah, well I spend over 2 hours a night IMPROVISING for people's entertainment. Which I'm very good at, by the way."

Yeah, yeah, we're all very aware of how famous the great Dane Cook is. Now finish the line, dammit.

Dane: "Ok, alright. She picked it up and noticed a label on it that read..."

Cosmo: "...'Warning: may include raccoons.'"

Peter: "AHH AHH! JEEZ! YA COULDA TOLD ME THAT BEFORE! AHHH!"

Weresheep: "I'll hold 'em off. You three, get that damn raccoon off Peter's face."

Selena: "Alright." grabs the raccoon "Hold still, Peter!"

Peter: "Ahhhh! Easy for you to say! AAAAHH! OH GOD! IT JUST BIT MY NOSE!"

Dane: "Woah, does that thing have rabies?"

Maybe...no, it doesn't.

Dane: "I can imagine what would happen if Peter got rabies..."

Meanwhile, Spock and Data's plan to infiltrate Egg Utopia was working fine. Well, I wouldn't really call it "infiltrate" if it involves ramming a small carrier ship into the docking bay of Egg Utopia.

The ones involved in the operation are as follows: Mr. Spock, Mr. Data, Anth, Carl, and Lando.

Dane: "And why exactly are not of the others coming?"

Because Mr. Spock didn't want to involve the others. He thought a minimal squad was sufficient. That and Anth is on the job, so most of them don't want to go with. Anth's buddies, Scratch and Grounder, were to go to the Coliseum and find Blaze and get her out of that battle zone.

Amy was in her and Murry's room, wondering if Tails and the rest of us would be ok.

Dane: "Are you sure she's not masturbating in there?"

I'm very sure.

Dane: "Well what DO you think she's doing in there?"

It's in the script, Dane. It was nighttime (or what would be nighttime on Earth) and Amy was trying to get some sleep, hoping that everything would be fine by then.

Amy: Please come back safely, Tails. And Cosmo, too.

Dane: "I wonder what she dreams? Oh wait, NO I DON'T!"

Vanilla's room was really no different.

Dane: "She's already under the sheets and fast asleep. All innocent and such. Oh, wait, wait, what is that? What is that?"

That's...oh my God. Her normal dress, and next to what I can only assume to be BLACK LINGIRE. I just knew there was something about her.

Dane: "Not tonight, Weresheep. Chuck Norris is there. And he's just standing there. We all know that he doesn't sleep,..."

...He waits.

Chuck Norris' eyes moved side to side, waiting for day to come. What else would you expect out of Norris?

And what of Sharp-Tail, you say? Well...just as Egg Utopia appeared, he continued the fight against the Sonic robot. It was one sided (in Sharp-Tail's favor), because the Sonic robot was too slow. Before he could finish it off, it retreated.

Sharp-Tail: Damn...it got away.

He did get a part in the operation to stop Egg Utopia as well.

Dane: "Crawling through the vents, AGAIN? What's with you and air vents?"

It's not me. The air vents have been used since the golden days of James Bond. Frequent use of them is very often.

Sharp-Tail: I'm getting closer. Spock said that while they head through the scenic route, I was to take this...convenient mode of transport. I'm to ensure that they get to the rendezvous point. And here we go!

He knocked the vent above the prison block off and jumped down just in time to get into a heavy fire-fight.

Weresheep: Sarcastic tone "Glad you could drop in. Want some tea? Sorry, we're fresh out. Now can you do us a favor and HELP ME OUT HERE?"

Sharp-Tail: "Should have known YOU would escape on your own. Let's get busy."

The Kitsune-Bito grabbed what armaments he could from fallen Egg Pawns and ski daddled around a corner.

Sharp-Tail: "Any ideas?"

Weresheep: "I've got one. Peter, you still got that CD player?"

Peter: "Ohhh no, not again. The last time I swear never to part with it again since that time I gave it to that one old guy from across the street. When I got it back it had someone's underware tied to it. But I can see that you have glow in the dark underware. Here ya go."

Weresheep: "Thanks. I'll give it back. Here's the plan. ouiagniaiegaihiobngjrhgioiohg."

Peter: Good thing I took classes in reading whisper. Otherwise I wouldn't know what he was saying.

Sharp-Tail: Same here.

Peter: Wide-eyed look

Weresheep: "Ok. Here we go!"

The Egg Pawns readied to throw a big-ass Egg Bomb at me. But they didn't know what was to come now. I slid on the floor (on my knees) and raised my fingers in the air in the "ROCK ON!" kinda way at the same time the music turned on.

SHAKE IT LIKE A SALT SHAKA, Shake it like a salt shaka

SHAKE IT LIKE A SALT SHAKA, Shake it like a salt shaka

Weresheep: Starts break dancing

Egg Pawns: Stupified

Weresheep: Continues to break dance

Little did the Egg Pawns know, is that the Egg bomb was still ticking.

3...2...1...EXPLOSION!

The entire platoon of Egg Pawns were destroyed.

Weresheep: "Woah. That worked better then I thought."

Sharp-Tail: "Alright then. Let's get out of here."

Selena: "How long have you known this guy?"

Tails: "Only for a few months, but he's a fine person when you get to know him."

Cosmo: "Please hurry."

Tails: "Oh, coming!"

Selena still remained, thinking about who knows what. Someone grabbed her arm.

Sharp-Tail: "Come on."

Selena: Blushing

Yeah; she had never really seen Sharp-Tail up close before.

Dane: "Bow chicka bow wow!"

Everyone was out of the cell block. I got out via Moonwalking.

END OF EPISODE 16


	17. Chapter 17

Last time on Weresheep X, a Grag imposter turned out to be Peter Griffin, which to my surprise, no one seemed to notice. Sharp-Tail joined us just in time to take out the Egg Pawns blocking our path. By the way, Dane Cook isn't here anymore. Sorry.

Weresheep: "Mr. Spock! We're at the rendezvous point. Where are you? Come in, Mr. Spock!"

Spock: "Uh, sir, we're right here."

Weresheep: "AHH! Oh, yes, right. Very well then."

Anth: "Now what? Don't you have a plan or something to stop Egg Utopia at this point?"

Weresheep: "Uhhhhhhh..."

Just then, a metal door nearby was busted open, knocking Peter down a flight of stairs that was conveniently nearby.

Peter: "AHHH! OW! OW! OH GOD! OW!"

Carl: "What the Hell's goin on?"

Lando: "Hey, it's the blue dude!"

Weresheep: "Sonic? Uh, I mean, right on time. Yeah, that's it."

Anth: "Are you sure you're ok, Sonic? You were out like a light."

Sonic: "I'm fine. No thanks to YOU, Anth."

Tails: "Sonic!"

Sonic: "Hey Tails! Cosmo! You two ok?"

Cosmo: "Yes, we're fine. Thank you."

Sonic: "Alright. Anyone got a plan?"

Tails: "This Egg Utopia is not much different from the last one. I'd say we should be able to destroy it just as easily."

Sonic: "So, it's confront Eggman, kick his butt, and high-tail it out of here before the whole place explodes? No problem."

Weresheep: "That's about the only plan here. Mr. Spock, Mr. Data, let's get rolling."

Spock: "Aye, sir."

The Vulcan and the Android (Data is an Android, for those who don't know) pulled out shotguns out from nowhere and cocked them.

Chu-chuck!

Spock: "Lock and load, Mr. Data?"

Data: "Locked and loaded, Mr. Spock."

Sonic: "Watch out, Eggman. Here I come." runs off

Tails: "Wait, Sonic! He ran off without thinking again. There's not just Eggman, but Sigma, and judging from these past happening, more have joined him."

Selena: "So that was Sonic? Your best friend whom you've told me so much about?"

Tails: "Yeah...he always runs off like that." scoops up Cosmo "We'd better go after him." flys after Sonic

Selena: "Going without your cousin, eh? I'll show you how to fly."

Weresheep: "You'll need this." tosses a blaster pistol

Selena: "Hm..."

The vulpes then did a couple of hand tricks with it; she spun it around on one finger, then another spin with her finger next to the trigger.

Weresheep: o.0 Trades this look with Sharp-Tail

Selena then spun her own tails around and she took off (perhaps faster then Tails could) flying.

Weresheep: "When in Rome..." grabs Anth and straps him around back, then proceeds with the others

Data: "When where, sir?"

Weresheep: "Nevermind. Got my back there, partner?"

Anth: "I am like the strong and impenetrable backpack!"

Weresheep: "Roger that, meat shield."

Data: "We all seem to be paired up for support. Sharp-Tail, perhaps it would be amiable if you accompanied Selena."

Sharp-Tail: "I guess it would."

With a sword-gun combo, looks like he has an advantage of sorts. I don't know, I'm no weapons expert.

Selena: Hears him coming "So, you think I need help?"

Sharp-Tail: "That's the idea."

Selena: "We'll talk later."

That's it? I was expecting a lot more dramatic. And to think I spend my time typing these...

Anth: "Are you talking to yourself again? They said they'd talk later!"

Weresheep: "Oh uh, yeah. Ahem. Right. Take this shotgun and be quiet."

Anth: "No problem." cocks shotgun

Weresheep: "Now hang tight, 'cause I'm gonna super speed it!"

Anth: "You can do that, too? Sweet. Let's leave these Trekkies behind and kick some ass."

Weresheep: "I love to do that. 3...2...1..."

ZZZIIIIIPPPPP And off I went. 'Nuff said.

Meanwhile, in the control room of Egg Utopia...

Eggman: "Everything's going as planned. Once Sonic gets here, we'll crush him."

Sigma: "The demon down there looks like trouble. What about him?"

Sentinal: "What ABOUT him? When Sonic is out of the picture, a demon will be no problem."

Eggman Nega: "And then the Eggman Empire will reign supreme."

Sonic: "Not this time."

Eggman: "Wha, huh, ahh! H-how long have you been there?"

Sonic: "I don't know. I got lost around the part where tin man there starting talking about demons and trouble."

Eggman: "No matter, I'll--"

Tails: "Sonic!"

Weresheep: "Woah! Whew! That was a doozy..."

Anth: "Damn man, you only ran like 300 ft. You're really out of shape."

Weresheep: "F...huff...you."

Anth: "Are we late for the evil speech presented by the Eggman squad?"

Sentinal: "Nope."

Sigma: "As a matter of fact, you're about 2 seconds early."

Anth: "Sweet."

Weresheep: "Hey...huff...Sonic...Tails had to backtrack with Selena, because Cosmo really wouldn't appreciate it when we tan their asses...Sharp-Tail followed...huff...along with Spock and Data. It's just us versus them."

Sonic: "So you're saying that it's the three of us versus the four of them? Plus any robot or doomsday device Eggman has planned?"

Weresheep: Nods

Sonic: "Teh. That's just the way I like it."

Sentinal: "Then let's start with a warm up, shall we?"

The whole room lit up, revealing us in the middle of a large circle, enclosed by an electric cage.

Weresheep: "Figures..."

Anth: "This just keeps getting better."

The crimson Sonic robot entered through an opening in the cage, then the opening closed up, blocking our escape.

Sentinal: "Behold! My latest Sonic robot! One out of the many I've created over the years."

Sigma: "I'll get them afterwards."

Eggman: "You've made your last mistake, Sonic...Weresheep...Anth, meet Ultra Sonic!"

Eggman Nega: "Get them, Sentinal!"

Sentinal took out the controller for Ultra Sonic.

Weresheep: "Is that an RC Car controller?"

Sentinal: "Hey! It was really short notice!"

U Sonic: "Target: Sonic. Age: 15. Eye color: emerald. I.Q.: little above average is an estimate."

Sonic: "I'm flattered."

Anth: "That proves it! You're smarter then Knuckles! Oh oh, do me next!" jumps off my back

U Sonic: "Additional target acquired: Anth M. Southworth. Age: Unknown--"

Anth: "29!"

U Sonic: "Eye color: brown. I.Q.: 300."

Anth: "Yeah! In your face, Eggman! In your face!"

Sonic: "Way to go, Anth."

U Sonic: "Additional target acquired: Weresheep. Age: 200 circa. Eye color: brown. I.Q.: 300.000000000000000001"

Weresheep: "Booya! I am clearly the smartest guy here!"

Sentinal: "Not quite. I was estimated to have an I.Q. of 300.000000000000000002!"

Weresheep: "Daaammmnnnn..."

Eggman: "Enough of the inside jokes! Just get him already!"

Sentinal: "Chill out. All this thing has is 'forward, backward, turn left, turn right, punch, jump, turn off, turn on, and grab'."

Eggman: "I don't care what it has! Just have it destroy Sonic!"

Sentinal: "All right then."

Sigma: " I have an idea..."

The Reploid then just collapsed and turned off. A purplish, semi-transparent phantasm of Sigma's head appeared above the scrap heap.

Sigma Virus: "I'll just infect Ultra, and..."

The head flew at U Sonic at full speed. The robot began to short-circuit with purple static. After a few seconds, it's eyes lit up again, this time they were a pinkish color.

U Sonic/Sigma: "...And we'll even the odds a little."

Sonic: "This just keeps getting better..."

Weresheep: "And better." brandishes the sword Sharp-Tail used

Anth: "What's that thing say?..." reads "Oh that's so cheezy."

Weresheep: "Shut up."

And the fight finally began. There was really just a grey cloud of dust or something, with the frequent fist or foot coming out of it. And a bunch of fight noises came out, too.

Anth: "Jeez, you're so lazy!"

Weresheep: "No I'm not! The final battle isn't with some virus-infected Sonic wannabe!"

Everyone: "It's not?"

Just then, the whole place seemed to rumble and shake.

Sentinal: "Oh shoot! The control brooooke! Woooahhh!"

Sigma: "So what? I'm still in control of Ultra Sonic!"

Sentinal: "That's not the problem! My robots are programmed to self destruct when the controller's destroyed!"

Sigma: "W-wha? I-I can't stop it! The bomb is seperate from the robot!"

Sonic: "Hole..."

Weresheep: "-ey..."

Anth: "CRAP!"

The robot exploded. Luckily, it wasn't that big, but complicated things as the battlestation still shook around.

Eggman Nega: "What's this? Meteors?"

Weresheep: "Huh?" getting a call "What's going on, Mr. Spock!"

Spock: "Sir! A large herd of meteors are approaching Ravnica! Egg Utopia is being pummled!"

Weresheep: "Say what?"

Sonic: "No way!"

Spock: "There's no time! We're tracking your coordinates for transport!"

Weresheep: "Execute! Sonic, the window!"

Sonic: "Ya don't have to tell me twice!"

Anth: "Wait for me, guys!"

Eggman: "Ahhhh! Retreat! To the Egg Cruiser! Croix, the magic shield!"

Croix: "Yes, Master Robotnik."

First Anth, then me, then before Sonic crashed through the window, he stopped.

Sonic: "Goodluck, Eggman!" jumps through the window

As he fell, Sonic wondered what he was going to land on that would save him from the fall.

SMACK!

Nevermind. It was Anth's new ship, "Spaceball 1".

Sonic: "Anth can come up with the weirdest things."

It was...well...a Wenebago with spaceship wings on it. On the back was a bumper sticker that read "Spaceball 1.0".

Sonic: "Oh well. I can hang on. The X Tornado is harder to hang on to then this."

Weresheep: Through an intercom "Sonic! Hang on! We're going to dock with the Dragoon!"

Sonic: "I already know what to do, Captain Obvious."

Weresheep: "I'm talking about the falling debris."

Sonic: "Oh. WHOA!"

A long story short, we made it.

Weresheep: "That was nuts."

Spock: "Sir, there's no time to relax. I set us on a course to the main meteor. If we can destroy the main meteor, the rest should burn up in the atmosphere."

Data: "The giant meteor will cause utter havoc not only here, but to the Ozone as well. If I am correct, then the impact from the giant meteor will cause sufficient damage to the planet for the rest of the asteroids to make it into the atmosphere."

Weresheep: "Then let's get ready!"

Inside the giant meteor...

? (current antagonist): "Destroy it all. Burn everything. First Ravnica, then Green planet, then the rest of the galaxy."

A creature stirred sound asleep in the middle of the main chamber. It was utterly massive. A bulbous silhouette the shape of a tennis ball (just the shape, not the details). With each exhale came a tiny amount of a dark purplish gas.

: "Chaos, war, anger, hatred...THIS is truly what gives one power. They thought I had died. They thought I was gone for good. But no. They fell for it. That puny worm didn't realize a real from a fake."

END OF EPISODE 17


	18. No more scipt format after this 18

Last time on Weresheep X, me, Sonic and Anth stayed behind to face Eggman and his goons. Things were going smoothly until meteors began to pummel Egg Utopia to pieces. We managed to escape in Anth's new ship, Spaceball 1. The Dragoon departed to the main asteroid, where the REAL showdown will begin...but they don't know that there's a bad guy on the main asteroid. I just have a hint...and I have no idea what happened to Peter.

Weresheep: "Mr. Spock, the intercom please."

Spock: "It's on, sir."

Uhura: "I haven't appeared in the other fics!"

Lando: "And you're drunk, so deal with it."

Weresheep: "Attention to all passengers. This is your captain, speaking. Everyone hang on to something!"

In Norris and Vanilla room...

Vanilla: "W-w-what's going on!"

Chuck Norris: "I am 60 years old. I love my family a lot. I won 6 championships in karate with a win streak of 65W-5L. I am at the peak of physicalness. I don't drink. I am a great person. That is why I'm in these fics. NOT because of the fad. Those 'fad jokes' are only in here for humor."

Oooooookay...well, he's right. Then the intercom came on again.

Weresheep: "Is this thing on? We're out in space again. You can relax now."

Anth: "Uh, Professor, mind putting me back together?"

Von Dyke: "Oh my...your limbs are everywhere..."

Anth: "Start with my arms first so they don't start wrestling."

Inside Shadow and Rouge's room...

Rouge: "Glad that's over. Are you alright?"

The Shad was wrapped up in bandages ever since he was set on fire. Normally it would have only required one day of healing, but not when it comes to burns inflicted by a pyrokinetic (Blaze).

He was on the floor, having fallen off his bed and being shaken on the floor rapidly.

Shadow: "Rrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhh! Mo phit!"

At the bridge...

Weresheep: "Keep her steady, gentlemen!"

Data: "Shields are at maximum strength."

Weresheep: "Let's break through that herd of space rocks."

Uhura: "Sir! We have information on the main asteroid: The outside is normal, but the inside is hollow! Also, it's got heavy armor on the inside. None of our weapons are strong enough to destroy it!"

Weresheep: "My God...What is going on here?"

Sonic: Just now running in "What's going on?"

Weresheep: "You tell me. We can't destroy that meteor with the Dragoon's weapons. We need an alternative..."

Data: "Sir! Life forms detected on the interior of the asteroid."

Weresheep: "What? Are you sure?"

Data: "I am certain. It would appear that this catastrophe was calculated."

Sonic: "Say what now?"

Weresheep: "He means that someone thought of the idea of destroying Ravnica with meteors. Sonic," turns to him in my seat "Think you can dish out some more butt whoopin' in your condition?"

Sonic: "You bet. I found Rouge's purse." takes an Alkaseltzer tablet

Weresheep: Turns on intercom "Anth, report to the bridge immediately!"

Anth: "Way ahead of ya." right behind me

Weresheep: "Woah! Jesus!"

Anth: "Ready and waiting. Come on, lay it one me!"

Weresheep: "You, Anth, pilot Spaceball 1. To the giant meteor. I have a plan so let's round 'em up."

Sonic: "Who's coming?"

Weresheep: "You, Anth, Tails, and someone else of your pick, I don't care."

Sonic: "Ok. Be right back." zips off

Weresheep: "Ten bucks says it's Knuckles."

Anth: "My gut says it's Big."

Weresheep: "Why Big?"

Anth: "Hey! The gut knows all."

When Sonic got back a few seconds later, he had brought Tails and, surprisingly, Big.

Weresheep: "Daaaammmmnnn..." hands Anth $10 "So Sonic, pretell why did you bring Big?"

Sonic: "Originally, I thought about Shadow, but he's not in good shape. Then I thought about Knuckles or Rouge, but then I got this feeling in my gut, saying-"

Weresheep: "Don't! Don't go any further. Anyway, get to Spaceball 1. I'll brief you when you get there."

Big: "Okay."

A few seconds later...yeah, they took off already.

Weresheep: Intercom in Spaceball 1 "Is this thing on? Hello?"

Anth: "Loud and clear, Mother Hen."

Weresheep: "Code names now, Anth? Oh well. I like Mother Hen. Has a nice ring to it. Alright Spaceballs, listen here. The largest asteroid there is massive enough to destroy the atmosphere of Ravnica, and well, we all know everything else."

Tails: "Without the atmosphere, the other meteors will make it to the planet's surface."

Weresheep: "Exactly. I've located a hanger bay in it. It seems to be some sort of mobile base. Now, Big is the only one strong enough to lift the bomb. Get to the center of the asteroid and plant the bomb there. Tails will then arm it, because he's the only one qualified to do so. Then you'll have to get out of there fast, as the bomb has a 7 minute timer."

Sonic: Sarcastic "What about me, don't I have any specific part in this?"

Weresheep: "Uhhh...Yes. You are to act as escort on this one. Kick their asses if they get too close. And if you find the one behind this,..."

Sonic: "I take him down."

Weresheep: "Right then! Good luck!" intercom turns off

Anth: "Hi ho Silver! Awaayyyyyyy!"

In the core of the meteor base...

A humanoid body suit is typing on a panel. It's face lies within the body suit. An "Intruder alert" comes up on the screen, scaring the creature. It quickly got out of the chair and pushed a button on an intercom on the nearby wall.

Evil alien: "Intruder alert! Intruder alert! All personnel, engage the intruders immediately!"

At the hangar bay...which Sonic and co. have breached just now.

Anth: "I'll keep things situated here. You guys get the bomb to the core so we can blow this job."

Sonic: "Alright Anth. Keep the engine warm."

Tails: "Come on, Big. And please be steady with the bomb!"

Big: "Don't worry, I'm coming!" comes out carrying the heavy bomb

Weresheep: On intercom "I've got the specs of the place, Sonic. Just follow the signs!"

Sonic: "You got it."

Alien Soldier: "Halt!"

Sonic: "Woah!"

A troop of evil aliens aimed their guns at the group. My, were they ugly! Inside the body suits, where the head should be, was a glass tank, and in those glass tanks were the aliens' true forms; octopus-like heads with two red eyes. They all appeared to be sucking on a binky of sorts, probably for speech or something.

Big: "Uh oh."

Sonic: "Coming through!"

Tails: "Sonic!" tosses a ring

Sonic: Catches "Thanks."

Alien Soldier: "Fire!"

The aliens fired their guns (which had bullets in them, but not lasers) at Big but he used the bomb as a shield. The bomb is well armored. What? Did you think I would wrap the stupid thing in tin foil and LET it explode? No. I didn't think so. Sonic spin dashed right through three of the aliens. It seemed that the only organic part of the aliens are their heads.

Sonic: "Come on!"

Tails and Big nodded and followed him past the confused aliens.

They got behind a door and locked it from the other side.

Tails: "That won't hold them for long."

Big: "Duhhh, where are we?"

Tails: "It looks like an office."

Sonic: "No names on these papers...looks like someone's going to get an 'F'."

Tails: "We can't stay in here, we have to find a way to the core."

Sonic: "Then let's get moving."

Tails: "Hey, what's that on your head, Sonic?"

Sonic: "Eh?" takes the sticky note off of his head "'Remember: Keep schematics in folder C, or else...' Let's check this folder thingy quick, and then split."

Tails found it almost instantly in on of the file cabinets.

Tails: "Here it is. It appears to be the schematics for the entire base."

Sonic: "Then this must be a mechanic's office or something. Come on, let's put that map to good use."

Tails: "Yeah."

Bam bam bam! Some of the aliens were knocking.

Alien Soldier: "Hey! Get out of there! Come out with your hands up!"

Sonic: "No chance!"

Sonic busted down the door as he said this, toppling the soldiers in the process. Tails and Big ran after him, treading on the broken door on the way and the soldiers under it.

Back on the Dragoon...

Selena: "Outta my way!"

Carl, Espio, and Chaos were holding onto Selena, as she, as you've probably guessed, is angry because HER cousin had gone to the meteor with Sonic. On a dangerous mission to top that off.

Selena: "Where's the head honcho? I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! Ohhh, I'll give it to him all right!"

Carl: "Calm down, hombre'! He'll be fine!"

Selena: "Of course he won't! He's only eight!"

Espio: "And in a couple of months, he'll be nine, but until then he can handle himself."

Chaos: Anime sweat droplet

Back to the meteor...

Sonic, Tails, and Big are running hallway after hallway. Sonic is running slow enough for the other two to keep up, but fast enough to hopefully get there in time. Tails had the map out, pointing and yelling on where to go next. And Big, aside from being big, is easily carrying the bomb and following the others.

Sonic: "I don't know who you are, but you're in for a real treat, and I've got a surprise for ya, bad guy."

END OF EPISODE 18

Letter to the people who are watching, as well as the admin guys.

Weresheep: "I am now 100 aware that script format is not allowed. Honestly, I read the guidlines, but everything blended together, as I was very tired. But now I know when someone told me. Quite seriously, I thought people were just being aholes until now. But they weren't. I don't have to apologize because I didn't yell at them for that. But, say goodbye to script format." takes out a bomb "We won't see you again."

KKKKKKKAAAABOOOOOOOOMB!


	19. No more script format 19

Last time on Weresheep X, Sonic, Tails, and Big infiltrated a giant meteor/base that was on a collision course with Ravnica. In order to save it, Big is to carry a large bomb to the center of the meteor, Tails would arm it, and Sonic would kick the bad guys' asses. Also...Come on, you can figure this out. Answer to this is at the end. READ THIS EPISODE FIRST!

The room was blackened. A bomb had detonated only minutes before. A guy was laying on the floor. And from the perspective of the blast, I'd say this guy lit the bomb.

"Ohhh...that...I'm not going to do THAT again...". The man got up from the floor, dusted himself off, then continued to type in this fan fic. Yeah, it's me. I said, "And that's how I destroyed the script format."

Now, on to business. Sonic and his cadre' were running through the halls of the meteor base, when Sonic slowed down to a stop. He started to feel his body around, as if looking for something.

"Something is different here...," he said. Tails stopped next to him and asked, "Sonic, why did you stop? We have a job to do!"

"I just don't feel the same...I feel sorta...different. I felt normal in the last episode, though."

"Hmm...you're right," Tails replied, stroking his chin.

The cat with the bomb stopped likewise and said, "Duuhhh...I feel kinda funny...". "I've got it!" exclaimed Tails. Sonic turned to him, startled by the exclamation. "What? You have?"

Tails pointed towards this fic and said, "We're not in script format anymore!". "No foolin'?" replied Sonic, "Wow, it's like a whole new adventure for us!" The hedgehog got in his usual "ready, steady to run" position, his foot running in place, while the other stayed put. Sonic began with "Ready...", Tails got in the position (but both of his feet stayed put and said, "Steady...", while Big, nearly completely dulled by this, unwittingly said, "Duhh, Go!" And with that, Tails and Sonic dashed off.

"Wait for me!" said Big as he hurried after them.

They ran past hallway after hallway of the unusual base. Lights were everywhere, so footing wasn't a problem. If everything were chromed like this, life would be bleaker then anything, thought Sonic. Aliens were everywhere, as well. But with Big's shield/bomb, the bullets were no problem. Big even used it as a bowling ball at one point. :).

Impatient, Sonic asked, "Are we there yet?" "Not yet. We're more then halfway there," was the fox's only reply. Running so slowly...if only he had the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic could have blasted the entire meteor in seven seconds rather then seven minutes. Just then, a familiar but awful scent traveled into Sonic's nose.

"Augh, what is that smell? And why is it so familiar?" said Sonic.

Real original, Captain Obvious. Big sniffed the air a little, his cat nose a little more sharp then Sonic's, and said, "Duuhh, I don't remember that." "Sonic, are you sure we've smelled this before?" Tails asked. Sonic made a serious face as he turned to look ahead of him again.

"I have, at least. Me...and Blaze," Sonic said quietly, almost too quite for anyone to hear.

At the Dragoon...

And there I was; sitting in that "Captain's Chair" of mine, waiting for Sonic to give us the signal. What signal, you ask? The one where he gets the hell out of there, what do ya think? "..." was the only thing I could manage at the moment; silence.

That ended seconds after it started, as Selena had fought her way into the bridge, to where I was. Knowing what was coming, I turned around in the chair as soon as the door opened. "Ok, before you slap-jack me with the back side of your hand, let me explain here," I said, trying to get ahead of her. Well, simply put, that didn't work. I got a face full of high-heel shoe in my face. Whack!

"Hey! Ow!" I yelped, "You just threw that shoe at me! Honestly, I know guys who throw shoes, but girls, women especially, shouldn't throw high heels! Really now, that hurt!" Selena grabbed me by the haunches of my blue Star Trek-like uniform and stared at me with angry eyes and said, or rather yelled, "You! Do you realize what kind of danger my cousin is in right now?" Before I could even _think_ what to say, she continued with, "He's only 8 years old! And I would like to be there when he turns 9! So why the f would you send him off without so much as a _thought_ about his safety!" She seemed to calm down a bit after that last line, as she let go of the threads.

I uncrumpled the wrinkles she had inflicted on my uniform. Like Tails, she was a kind individual. However, she was unaware that her little cousin had done this at least a dozen times. Back then (when he was somewhere around 5), he was almost always left behind, because he was "Too young". Well, 8 isn't as young as you think. Well, ok, maybe it is, but 8 was the right age.

"He'll be alright, I promise!"

"You can't 'promise' anything if you're right here!"

"He doesn't pick missions he can't accomplish!"

"What do you mean?"

"He's smart enough, AND mature enough to do this on his own!"

"But he's not on his own!"

"Exactly!"

Selena calmed down by an estimated 55. She stopped grinding her teeth, but her glare still remained. Knowing that the only thing more dangerous then a mad Wookie was a pissed-off woman. And she was still wearing next to nothing ("the slut suit" as I like to call it), which showed off that she was in pretty good shape. 5 ft., 9 in., that's taller then you think. I guess living in the pleasure service of a terrifying demon really demands that sort of thing. Wait, I thought...Why not take this inspection of her person into consideration? "Ok, are we all calmed down now?" I asked, using my hands in a calm-down motion for emphasis. Luckily, Selena nodded slightly.

"Good, then let's try to take your mind off of things by getting something new to wear, eh?" I pointed out, literally pointing by the way.

"Wh-wha!" She blushed a little.

"Yeah, ya know. Walking around with some new clothes on."

'Well...I guess at least he's not a pervert. He's kinda nice, too.' Selena thought, then looked down at herself. How long had she had that get-up? Same old revealing bikini, only each year she had to wear a slightly bigger one. Tails was right; she no longer had to put up with her old life. Now, she is truly free. 'But what is there around this place?' As if I had the power to read minds (and I wish I did have that power), I said "Well, I might have something for you in the locker rooms. Sorry I don't have a haberdashery on this ship. That would only make a mess if this ship went into combat. Let's get someone to show you around..."

I began to think. _Who will show this girl where the locker room is? Someone..._ I looked at Sharp-Tail, who was in what I can only assume to be in meditation. _...Familiar..._ I had my answer. Waltzing over casually next to the Kitsune-Bito, I didn't realize that he knew what I was going to say. Sharp-Tail opened one eye and said, "Need someone to show her around?" "Gah! Uh, yeah," I replied, "To the locker room, really. Selena needs something new to wear." Sharp-Tail sighed, though I'm not sure if it was just a normal sigh, or one out of annoyance, and got up,saying, "Alright. I guess it won't hurt."

"Great!"

I hustled Selena and Sharp-Tail out of the door and said, "Now I have important monitoring duties to keep an eye on and I can't go with you, but I know you can handle things on your own. Goodluck!" The futuristic door closed and the two foxes were right next to each other. They both traded looks.

Sharp-Tail murmured, "I try not to ask."

Back at the meteor base...

"We're here!" Tails exclaimed. Indeed, they were there. A massive computer with several large monitors was at the other end of the massive and semi lit room. The entire floor was suspended on a catwalk, save for the computer. As Sonic and the others walked in amazement down the catwalk, they realized that it split off in two directions, only to meet again and lead to the computer, making a large hole. Looking down the hole, Sonic whistled. "That's some view!" he commented, "Wonder what's down there..."

"Oh, you'll see what's down there soon enough!" came a booming voice. They looked at where the voice came from. "What?" they all said. The voice sounded metallic, sorta like Dark Oak's, but it was a little deeper to be Dark Oak. The dark figure also constantly made a breathing noise, which made Sonic think for a second (only for a SECOND) that it may have been Darth Vader. "Duhh, who are you?" questioned Big.

If the figure had a mouth, he would have definently been grinning evilly.

"I am Sturm."

END OF EPISODE 19 (my lucky number!)

And the answer is...I changed to normal format. :)

Ok...I changed this format to keep this fic on this site, so let me just say that I'll need a few reviews to keep me on track. Ya know, keep the motivation going, some tips on styles, good stuff. Flames are not neccessary, but you can leave them. Just don't say "This sucked," or anything like that. Honest, good reviews that point out where I went wrong. See ya next time! I'm already on the next one, so keep your eye out.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Just gonna put these in every once in a while. I do not own any characters that appear in this fic, save for the OC's. Come on, you can figure out which ones are and which ones aren't. If I DID own everything in this fic, I would make the greatest shows, movies, AND games like you wouldn't believe. :).

Last time on Weresheep X, the bomb I planted destroyed the script format, so I have to use normal story format from now on. Selena has also managed to subside her anger (as far as I know) about her little cousin going on a mission that would normally kill a boy his age, but I reassured Selena otherwise. Then Sonic, Tails and Big finally confronted who was behind all of this: Sturm.

Spock checked the star charts around the planet. Then he did a double take. After checking, he reported to me this: "Sir," said Spock, to which I replied "Yes, Mr. Spock?" He continued. "I have went over these charts and I'm afraid to say that we have bad news. The smaller meteors are heading this way."

"What?" I blurted out. Thinking quickly, I grabbed the comm link and relayed, "All hands, man your stations! I repeat! Man your stations! Meteors incoming! All non-military personnel, HANG ON TO SOMETHING!"

"Shields up, Mr. Data!"

"Shields are up and at maximum strength, sir!"

"Brace for impact! Our shields will keep the hull safe, but we'll still be rocked about! Aim lasers and fire at as many in front as you can!"

Both Spock and Data replied, "Aye, sir!"

The meteors, they were a comin'. I counted down to when they would make impact. When it comes, it would be harsh at first, but then hopefully, things would calm down.

5...4...3...2...1...

Lasers, pieces of meteors, and a satellite or two flew everywhere. The Dragoon was rocked about. "Keep her together, everyone! M-m-mister Spock-ck-ck, y-y-you take t-t-the h-h-h-helm. I'm g-g-g-going to m-m-m-make sure everyone is ok-k-k-k-k-k!" I tried to say. Mr. Spock nodded, a lot, so I would get the picture and I hurried out the door.

First room: "Professor! Are you in here!" I asked. There was a pile in the middle of the room, and after some shaking, the Bothan's head peeped out of it, saying, "Yes, I'm quite fine." "There's no time! Professor, we need to get you into a better room. Come on!" I said to Von Dyke after fishing him out of the pile, "Hey, what's that there?"

"This is my newest invention: A shield enforcer device. If I can calibrate the shield's wave link with that of the Master Emerald, I think we might just be able to extend the force field beyond the ship's hull and relinquish the shaking." said Von Dyke, "But it could take a bit, and without Masters Tails and Anth, it may take a little longer." Von Dyke grabbed the hand-held machine and we ran off down the halls and eventually split up; I would get the others to the room that held the Master Emerald (as the core of the ship, it is the sturdiest place in the whole ship), while Von Dyke would immediately go to the core room. On the way, I imagined what positions the others would be like when I'd get to them.

For the most part, I was right about them.

Rouge and Shadow's room: Rouge was on the floor. Shadow, still wrapped in bandages, was face down on that one place...

"Shadow! Get off my jewels!"

I got a big laugh out of that one, as well as ANOTHER shoe to my face.

The lounge: Cosmo, Vector, Charmy and Carl were all stuck on the chandelier...since when did I get a chandelier on the ship? I don't think that really mattered.

"Ok, just get down one at a time everyone!"

First Carl tried steadily to get off, but slipped, sending everyone on the chandelier to plummet off. I tried to run, but Carl landed on me. Then Vector (who half-swallowed Charmy before I had gotten in) and then Cosmo, who luckily just floated down. Man I wish I could do that.

"Man, could this day get any worse?" exasabated Carl.

Vector complied after getting Charmy out of his mouth. "If you jinxed us, you're next!"

Cosmo, the shallow girl she is, asked, "Is everyone ok?"

All I said was, "Get off."

Next room: Vanilla and Norris' room. This is way off what I would've thought. Chuck was wrestling an alligator that had somehow gotten onto the ship.

"Chuck, what the hell man?"

"Yeah, I know. Aghh! Grrr! I got it, though. Vanilla's ok. I told her to hide in the closet." sputtered Chuck as he wrestled the reptile. I just stood there at the door on the ship that was now only slightly shaking.

I needed an answer. "Norris, we need you and Vanilla to get to the core room immediately. Or when your done with that," I said, and as I was about to leave, I said, "Anybody hurt?" I made a quick check. No blood in the room, nothing. Chuck had the alligator by it's mouth and held it open.

"No. Well, except that we lost Hachi."

A turban was coughed from the belly of the beast and I caught it. I asked if there was anyone else. Lo and behold, he replied whilst Chuck had the monster in a headlock, "Actually, yeah. This time it's the last one. The alligator also ate Uhura!"

Her corpse was coughed up, too. A red-shirted guy came out of nowhere, checked Uhura's pulse and said, "She's dead, Jim." He got eaten, too. That's for calling me JIM!

'Who was next?' I thought to myself. Seeing silhouettes every there, I had made quick checks to make sure everyone was ok. Tikal and Chaos were already in the core room, as that was where the Master Emerald was. And so was Knux and Storm.

Next was Jet and Wave. I had this sensation flow through my body before I opened the door. It wasn't a feeling of dread, sickness, or fear. I sorta recognized it a little. We were just fine. The shields could hold out for a while longer. What was it? Then it hit me. Like a frickin' train.

I'm sensing a time paradox! This almost never happened! And it had something to do with Jet and Wave, I was sure. Time Paradoxes can only take place during a direct change of thought in the future, causing a fic to become dysfunctional. 'It may have to do something with my Oneshot about Tails and Cosmo!' I figured. After all, it's the only fic so far to take place in the future. No matter. Shaking it off, I opened the door. Nothing special here.

And I expected that. Wave was asleep, as was Jet. They can sleep through anything, as that's what birds kinda do. A lot. Not that this didn't bother me, just...

"Man. I don't wanna drag their asses all the way to the core room. I'll grab 'em and get some help."

On the way to the next room, I got help. Lando and Carl. Carl had a neck brace on, so I assumed he broke something other then Vector's and Cosmo's fall. They took the unconscious birds. Gladly...perhaps TOO gladly...what was going on with them? I shook that off as well.

'Gotta keep moving!' I reminded myself.

Meanwhile, Sonic and his group had a little trouble of their own.

There he stood; Sturm. Or rather "Lord Sturm" as his subordinates would call him. Sonic was not in the least moved by his presence. Sonic grinned his usual, goofy smirk, and said, "Sturm, huh? Haven't heard of ya."

However, I think Tails has. He was also unmoved, but with a steely gaze on the evil alien. Though his teeth showed, in no way was Tails smiling.

"Sonic, I think Were has mentioned him before." Tails said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It was a few days ago. Anth was dominating in 'Axis and Allies'. Were said it reminded him of when an evil dictator like Hitler, and started talking about how a sadistic being incited a world against it's own people and tried the same thing?" continued Tails. Sonic looked back at him, his smile almost gone. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Sonic, Were said that one guy's name was Sturm!" Tails shouted.

The commander seemed humored by this, as his breathing stopped as he let out a freakish alien laugh.

"Geh he haw haw haw! So, I'm more then I thought I was!" bellowed Sturm.

Sonic still seemed undeterred. Not a smile on his face, neither a frown was visible. His silence broken when he said, "But didn't Were say that you died during your second campaign. So are you like a ghost or something?" Now I think Sonic was starting to annoy Sturm.

The breathing got deeper and sounded slightly more frustrated. And he surely sounded that way.

"Or so you all THOUGHT! There is no way in Heaven nor Hell could I have been killed. Even my right hand pawn Hawke could not see that it was a fake that was destroyed. I don't pick fights I cannot win, after all."

After what he said, Tails and apparently Big were affected in some way, but they held their ground. They had a job to do, and by God they were going to do it. But not Sonic. He just smiled. " 'Don't pick fights you can't win', huh? I like that. Ya know, I've been doing something like that for a long time, but I could never find the right words for it. I guess you're right when you say that. Except for one thing," hinted Sonic.

"Oh, and what's that, worm?" questioned Sturm.

Sonic prepared a spin dash and instantly launched himself at Sturm.

"You were referring to me!" he galled.

As he neared the oppressor, he grew excited. And more. And more. Finally, Sonic felt impact. Then he felt himself being swayed from side to side. Curiously, he stopped spinning to see what was going on: he was caught by something! He looked down to see that he was caught by a tentacle protruding from the middle of the room. Kicking around a bit, he asked, "Hey, what the hell-?"

"Geh he ha ha! Did you think I didn't come prepared? If you've heard of me, then you'd know that I can be dangerous when I want to!" laughed Sturm. From this distance, Tails and Big knew that he didn't have a mouth. But if he did, he would have been grinning evilly.

A massive beast emerged from the center of the catwalk. Then, as it turns out, they all realized that this was an arena! And the thing that had Sonic...

Sonic looked down at the thing that had him and instantly recognized it. This was a Meteor Parasite! And a darn big one at that!

"A Meteor Parasite! Now you're really twisted, Sturm!" he mocked.

Sturm only continued his steadily annoying breathing and said, "Oh, so you've met one? Or rather, killed one? Oh that's no good for you then, worm! This is no ordinary Parasite; it's a QUEEN Parasite! And I had it here just for someone like you to come and be killed by."

Tails only watched in horror as his best friend was in a deathtrap. "Sonic! Hold on!" Tails tried to reassure Sonic. Hell, Sonic had to fight one of the lesser species to save Tails from that coma a while back. And even then that one was a menace. Can he beat something this powerful? Especially since Sturm was there?

Tails didn't know what the alien was even capable of. Then again, evil nowadays is sort of a stereotype.

Tails yelled, "You let go of him, right now!" But even Tails had a plan. He turned his head towards Big and winked. Big kinda knew what to do...Ok, NOW he knew. Tails inched closer to Big, yelling a distracting, "You let go of him, or I'll...I'll-" "You'll what? Tell your mommy, worm?"

"Now, Big!" announced Tails. The fox grabbed one of Big's fishing rods and threw it at Sturm as hard as he could, but Sturm slowly yet easily dodged it.

"Oh, is that it? You couldn't even hit me- Uh oh!" unfinished Sturm, as Big had hurled the bomb at him that time. The alien managed to duck that one and watched in anger as the bomb damaged the computer, yelling, "You insolent! That's it! Kill them all!" The Queen P. complied willingly and gladly, revealing it's head/weak spot. Like the Parasite from Sonic's first encounter, it was like a devolved fish with wings. Really ugly.

Except this one was bigger. And more powerful looking. A slight bulge was noticeable near it's stem, revealing what appeared to be an egg sack. Definently a queen alright.

'How am I going to get out of this one?' Sonic thought to himself.

Aboard the Dragoon...I had gathered everyone at the core room. However, things were looking bleak as Data phoned me in.

"Sir, our shields are at 20. At this rate, we won't hold out much longer." reported Data. To which I replied, "Noted, Data." I turned to Von Dyke and Wave, as they tried to calibrate the frequency of Von Dyke's device. Wave had only an effort enough for a tired person, as she had just woken up.

"All yawn systems are ok." said Wave lazily.

"You could at least TRY to sound hasty, Miss Wave. Now, let's see if this will work..."

A bunch of jabber followed between the two. Tech stuff. Too cool to me, too boring to you. Either way, it wasn't fast enough. A larger meteor (though smaller then the lead meteor) was heading right towards the Dragoon. Not enough power to get us away in time, but the shields won't hold. We were screwed.

Or so I thought.

A powerful blast came out of nowhere and destroyed it!

"What the hell? Who sent that?" I asked, this question going to anyone at this point. Then a familiar, young voice sounded from my comms unit.

"Hey guys! We're here!"

It was Chris!

END OF EPISODE 20

Spontaneous comic: (Sonic sat in the movie theater watching this fic, and said, "What? Ending the episode where I get screwed? No way! The producers said they wouldn't cut that part short!" A familiar, sadistic figure sitting next to him was also watching. He said, "I'm getting some cool spotlight here, so I'm not complaining. Hand me some popcorn." Sonic still watched, and shoved a mouthful of popcorn into Sturm's mouth, as he didn't have hands. Darth Vader-esque breathing and now he has to feed a limbless alien. What unholy contract had he signed?)

Note to captain deoxys: Sorry I couldn't add your character in right now. If I did, this would be way too long. Then again, I don't think I made any promises, and if I did, my first "M" rated fic will make up for that. It will be a gift to you, I guess. He'll be in the next one. Still no promises. 


	21. Chapter 21

Last time on Weresheep X, I helped most of the others to get to the core room of the Dragoon (which was the safest on my part). Sonic and his group also confronted Sturm and it was learned that he was indeed the Sturm that had caused chaos on Wars World. Upon his initial attack, Sonic attempted to spin dash Sturm, but was caught by the Queen Meteor Parasite.

"Is that you, Chris? Can you hear me?" I questioned the comms device that had suddenly turned on, "But, how?"

After a moment, it sounded like someone fought with Chris over whatever they were talking through. Then another voice came from it. "What do ya mean, 'how'? The Blue Typhoon is how! And let me tell ya, Chris is the smartest guy since you and maybe the others."

"Bignut, give the thing back to Chris." I demanded.

"Not happening. You left without telling us!" said Bignut, "Look, we're gonna board your ship here in a few minutes to check out that new ship ya got there."

Oh God. I had better be ready. Looking around, I went over who was here and the casualties (Uhura, Hachi even though I didn't even know he was on the ship and a red shirted intern). There were two missing. Sharp-Tail and Selena. What could they be doing? Asking no questions, I ran out.

"So...anyone wanna know how I blew up the Death Star?" asked Lando.

Back to me. I thought to myself on where those two would be. Well, besides the core room. I knew where they were this instant. After all, I sent them there in the first place.

Where, you ask? The only reason you would ask that would be that you skipped the other chapters. If you did, go back and read the other chapters. I'm serious (unless you review, then I'm ok with this).

Sharp-Tail and Selena were in the locker room. Sharp-Tail thought to himself and went over what just happened:

'First, as soon as we got here, the place started to shake and we barely managed to hold our ground. Then the door got stuck, so we can't get out. Course I would originally just break the door down, but this ship isn't mine and that would be very rude. Besides, someone would have to come here eventually. Selena has been trying to strike up a conversation with me, but I haven't said anything.' Sharp-Tail turned to look at Selena. She was making the best of it and looking through the lockers to find anything to wear. He couldn't shake the feeling that Selena may be developing a sort of crush on him. And Sharp-Tail did think she herself was attractive, it was just...

'It can't work out. I remember my trips with Dr. Richard. A lot of girls then. Every one of them, the same thing. Course I all did was just leave with the Doctor, never really a goodbye.' Sharp-Tail shook his head, 'The only real break up I had to do was when-'

So much happened at once that interrupted him in mid thought, Sharp-Tail couldn't really keep up. And that's usually rare for a Kitsune-bito. First, Selena had apparently finished her "shopping" and had just said, "Finished!" right next to Sharp-Tail with that goofy, Prower-inherent smile. Next, the ship began to rumble again, probably from the impact of another meteor.

And finally, as they both had been shaken up from the impact, Selena fell. A normal reflex of Sharp-Tail's was to catch her. And he did. Thing was, another rumble came and they were both thrown to the floor-- with Selena on top of Sharp-Tail. The two foxes stared at eachother for a while. Selena blushed, but Sharp-Tail was just shocked. One yellow fox on top of a snow white fox.

Selena had never felt such fine silk before. What was that he was wearing, anyway? It was a dark bluish color. The outfit's sleeves were long, and they hung off of his arms. She could also see that there were more layers under that as well. She just had to ask. "Uhhhh, what is this that you're wearing? It's so soft!"

Once again, not the first time Sharp-Tail had heard someone say that. Why was someone always saying that about his kimono? It's like no one's ever seen one or something!

"It's called a 'kimono'. There are several layers to it. I've had it for a while," replied Sharp-Tail.

"Oh, uh, that's fine, I guess."

"'I guess?' You haven't seen them much, have you?"

"No..."

"That's alright. Really."

The somewhat orthodox moment was flattened when I banged on the door.

"Sharp-Tail, Selena, are you in there?" I yelled combined with some banging.

The two foxes traded looks and both said, "The doors jammed!" About two seconds after they said that, I busted down the door. Getting up, I noticed the two on top of each other. Simply put I jumped to conclusions, "Oh, so since the door is busted, you two go off and make love? You could have just busted down the door yourself, ya know!"

Selena giggled a little and got up off of Sharp-Tail, who said, "I was respecting your property."

"That's decent of you. However, Miss Prower here needs lessons about taking advantage of a man when the door is stuck: as in, don't do it!"

SLAP! How many times was I going to get hit today! And like I said, girls hit HARD! "Oww, hey, that hurt!" I whined.

"Your comms, Were. It's beeping," noticed Sharp-Tail.

That was strange...I said, "But it's on 'vibrate'...how the hell did you know?"

Sharp-Tail just shrugged. Course I knew he was lying. He has his ways, I guess. Anyway, I answered the comms device and Bignut reported that they had found a pair of "stowaways" in one of the rooms on The Blue Typhoon.

And I knew that "they" couldn't be stowaways. I was to meet them at the bridge.

A few minutes later...at the bridge of course...

There was Bignut; oafish idiot as we like to call him. Green sweater with the words, "Go Packers" on it. His cap, a Cardinals hat, was quite visible, as he wore nothing else but green, save for this cap. Then there was RAI-man. Like Tails, he was a twin tailed black fox. Except for the fact that he wore clothes. A hood that disclosed his face, though his eyes were quite noticeable.

And FlamingStickGuy...god he was weird. As his name may suggest, he was just a normal stick person. Only sometimes he'd burst into flames. Hence his name. And there was 18-year-old Chris T., the only sain one of them.

And as for the "stowaways", I knew who they were...

My flat mates. (a.k.a., house mates) Bignut had them both by the collars of their jackets. I commanded Bignut to drop them. After a little thinking, the oaf let them go.

Nick, the one on the left, was shorter then the guy on the right, Nathan, or just "Nate" for short. Nick was, how you say, "chubby", as he was kinda lazy at the flats. He wore a normal, red jacket that showed his shirt, which said, "I Got Wood". His hair was black, and his eyes were about the same. His British accent was more then noticeable. :(

Nate (a guest character who will be with us for the rest of the ENTIRE seasons!), was quite different. Aside from being taller (and apparently in VERY good shape), wore almost all black for some reason. I once asked him if he was into Goth, but he said no and that this was how he was. Black jacket, jeans, and shirt. On his shirt read, "The sun is trying to kill me!"

I wave at them, trying to let them know that everything was "ok" at the moment. After all, Von Dyke's machine was now working. But I just had to ask, "So, you guys get my note?" They both traded looks. "What note?"

"You know, that note I left you guys to spy on these three so they wouldn't cause any trouble at all?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhh..."

FLASHBACK! TO ABOUT A WEEK AGO!

_It was a normal day in London, the place where I live (but not in real life; I wish I did in real life)_. _Nick was playing Stubbs The Zombie on Xbox, just waiting around for something to happen. The door to our house opened gently, yet hard enough so it was all the way open. Nate stood there, in some sort of trance. Nick heard the door, paused it whilst biting a guys head off in the game, and got off the sofa to greet him._

_As Nick stopped to say, "Hi", Nate fell to the floor, drunk or something. Out of nowhere, Nick grabbed an umbrella and poked Nate's limp body for some reason. After the 5th poke, Nate grabbed the umbrella and tossed it to the side and got up._

_Nick, knowing what happened, said, "She dump you?" Nate nodded. _

_"'Not the kind of guy she was looking for', she said. 'Your flat mates are IDIOTS!' she said. That ain't true, as the only idjut here is me," garggled Nate, drunk, "And she thinks she'll be better off, oh we'll see about that! She's going to be like, 'Oh Nate, come back!' and I'll be like, 'Ohh no, not again. Get out of here ya crazy bitch!" Nate stumbled a little but managed to hold himself up by leaning on the wall. _

_Nick, concerned, assured Nate, "Don't worry, I'll be back with some tablets!" _

_Minutes later...that fat ass..._

_Nick arrived with some tablets and water and forced some down Nate's throat. A moment later, Nate regained his senses. _

_"What happened?"_

_"Lost ya state a bit."_

_"Anyway, yeah, my girlfriend left me 'cause she thinks you guys are idiots. Stormed off, got drunk, found out she got bit by some poor mugger and now she's just laying there. Ya know, the usual."_

_"Say, you seen Were? 'Aven't seen 'im all day." _

_"No, I haven't. He IS the CEO of a very powerful company, after all. Recently, he's been with a bunch of chibi-ish animals. But...that bat he talked about does seem interesting."_

_"'Ey, I've got Stubbs 'ere. Let's just bite some 'eads off and 'ave a sit down."_

_And they did slump on the sofa. Things were good. Until Nate asked if he closed the door._

_"No..." was Nick's answer. They heard thumping noises. Then they turned to see a bloodied up man with a missing arm. A zombie, no doubt. _

_"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Nick, "For God's sake! Oh, he's got an arm off!" _

_"Get him!" reacted Nate, "Where's your bat from your baseball days?" He pointed to another room and said, "It's in the kitchen under the sink! I'll hold 'im off!" Nate ran out of the room to look for the bat, while Nick threw stuff at the armless zombie. A pillow. Ineffective. The controller? Rubbish. Then he sliced it in half with a katana. Nope. Still didn't work. Nate arrived with the bat and beat the s out of the zombie's head. _

_"Remove the head or destroy the brain, Nick." noted Nate, "It's quite simple."_

_"I knew that," said Nick, attempting to cover himself, "Just wanted to see 'ow it's done. Where'd 'e come from, anyways?" _

_Checking throughout the house, they stumbled across one of Anth's old spell sheets. The idiot strikes again. 'But where was Were?' thought Nate. _

_"Sheep! Sheep!" called Nate. _

_"His keys are still 'ere." _

_"We'd best stay right here. If he's showering, he'll be pissed if we walk in on him. Sheep! Sheeeep!"_

_Nick lost his common sense right then and there. "OI, PRICK!"_

_After a few seconds, they both said, "He's not here." Where was Weresheep?_

_WHERE? _

_Long story short...the two checked at Bignut's house to learn they went to the Blue Typhoon. They snuck aboard and the rest is history._

END OF FLASHBACK!

"And that's 'ow we got 'ere." said Nick.

"Very interesting..." I commented.

END OF EPISODE 21

Note: Alright, two in one day! I've got my groove back. Anyway, here's the deal: Three reviews for the climax! Adios!


	22. Final Chapter! I need 6 reviews!

Well, I got the three reviews (from the same guy, but reviews nonetheless; try to submit yourself if you can), so here's episode 22.

Last time on Weresheep X, The Blue Typhoon, manned by Chris, Bignut, RAIman and FlamingStickGuy, joined the Dragoon in orbit above Ravnica. Nike and Nate, my flat mates, had also snuck aboard the ship, not really knowing that was what I had wanted in the first place. And yes, Nick is based off of one of my friends of the same name, appearance, except for his accent and age. Also, Nick is Japanese in real life. It's noticeable. Anyway, Sonic was still in the slimy tentacle of the Queen Parasite.

Still in the tentacle of the Queen, Sonic fought hard just trying to breath. Tails and Big had to come up with something. And damaging the computer was not it. It seemed to not hinder nor help anyone, though Sturm still seemed angered.

Tails didn't know how to destroy it, but Sonic did. If only he had a way to..."Big, do you have anything we can use to help Sonic?" asked Tails, "Anything that can reach him or distract that monster!"

The cat checked his fishing box thing (forgot what those were called, I haven't fished in a while) but found nothing. Seemingly giving up, Big just shook his head. Now what?

Tails checked his own person for anything useful (yeah, I know. Naked animals with pockets. This is possible, actually. I'm so NOT getting into that, though). Left pocket, nothing. But right pocket...

He felt a lump there. Tails certainly didn't remember putting anything at all in his right pocket. He reached into it and felt around. It was a crystalline shape, and radiated a little amount of warmth: The Gies Stone! 'Anth must have slipped it into my pocket when we left Spaceball 1!' Tails thought. Just as Tails was formulating a plan, however, the Queen began to loosen her (I don't like to call animals "its" unless I get lazy) grip on Sonic only slightly.

Sonic knew what it was doing and he managed to say, "T-Tails! Big! Look out!...It's-It's using magic!"

Tails looked at Sonic. "What? Magic?"

An aura appeared in and around the Queen. A grey-ish aura. It was using magic alright, and it was going to be very powerful if this was truly a Queen.

Shieldaga!

A massive, transparent, white shield of sorts covered Sturm and the main body (though not the head) of the Queen, protecting it's exposed Miasma spouts. When it comes to Queens, as their names may suggest, they produce eggs. Their exposed spouts are a lot softer and more vulnerable then the average Meteor Parasite, whose spouts are rock solid. This is because the Queen is, like humans, comprised mostly of not blood, but a sort of "Space Milk" for the eggs. Parasites sometimes have to wait for about 100 years before crashing into a planet, so it needs "Space Milk" to keep it nourished during it's sleep. A good trade off is that the Queen is larger, has more powerful magic, and it's weak point (serpent-like head thing) is armored, making the thing tough.

Sonic leaped at the chance of escape. The Queen was distracted from using the spell and Sonic spin dashed out of her grip, slicing the tentacle and releasing her bodily fluids. And all over Sonic in the process. :).

Landing on the catwalk (and noticing that he got slathered), he looked down on himself.

"Uugh, I've been slimed!" Sonic licked his lips. "Mmm! Vanilla!" Tails and Big made disgusted faces. Regardless, the Queen began to launch it's assault. The head stared at Sonic for some reason. The mouth of the beast opened and Tails sensed a force beginning to generate at her mouth.

Thinking quickly, Tails yelled to Sonic, "Sonic, take this!" and threw the Gies Stone to him. Just as he caught the Gies Stone, however, an invisible force knocked Sonic back, almost dropping the Gies Stone in the process. What the hell?

Sonic got back into ready position, just in case. Well, it's in case. I don't get it. Well, he prepared for it and it is coming I guess. The Queen initiated her technique again. Only this time, when she released the force, Sonic thought he saw some kind of transperant haze heading towards him. Instinctively, he move to the side--and avoided the blow!

Sonic looked at the Gies Stone in his hand, then at the Queen, then back to the Gies Stone. 'Of course!' Sonic pondered, 'The Gies Stone has cosmic power. I can see the attack that the Queen is throwing at me. And maybe I can use the other abilities of this Stone to my advantage...'

"What are you doing? Finish them!" barked Sturm. The Queen fired more of this mysterious force, but with the Gies Stone allowing him to see the distortions, he easily dodged them. After a minute, Sonic decided that he had to get on the offensive if he wanted to save Ravnica. And fast.

As if on cue, Sonic caught a glimpse of Tails making a signal he had known for years. A wink and a thumbs-up sign. Running at the direction of Sonic, Tails remarked to Big, "Get ready to run at any time, Big!" The cat nodded.

Just a few steps away from his best friend, Sonic threw the Gies Stone into the air above him, which Tails flew and caught. He remembered what I had told him about the Gies Stone 2 days ago: "If you concentrate hard enough, on two different places at the same time, you can make an astral projection of yourself to confuse your enemies. Now, on to sex ed. You and Cosmo are in a bed together..." that's when Sonic stopped listening, Tails blushed, and I think that was when Anth started to record the whole thing on a tape recorder.

But Tails got the message anyway. He tried really hard, really fast to think of two different places...but where? The Queen had +5 splash damage and area affect spells...where was I going with this? But that's when it hit him; well, almost, if Sonic hadn't pushed him out of the way of a Firaga spell.

"Yeowch!" yelped Sonic. Some of his quills had been singed. "Tails, what are you doing?" quizzed Sonic. But what Sonic was looking at wasn't Tails, in the sense, but an astral projection! Boy, did he feel pretty stupid right now. Falling for a simple trick like that.

That was just one astral projection. When in reality, there were TEN in the massive room! "Grrr, which one is it? Where are you hiding, you little brat?" demanded Sturm, "Fine then! If you won't show yourself, then I'll destroy your fat hairy...huh? Where did he go?"

I think he ran. Tails must've given Big the signal to run back to Spaceball 1.

"Arrrgh! That is enough! Destroy them all with all your might!" bellowed a now very pissed off Sturm.

The Parasite Queen now had a very shadowy and black aura around it. What the hell was it doing now?

All of the Tails in the room shouted to Sonic, "Sonic! We have to get out of here!"

'We can't get out of here,' thought Sonic, 'We have to destroy this Queen and Sturm with her. That's it!'

With his courage in his left pocket, his passion in his right, and a couple of condoms in his wallet in the secret compartment of his quills, Sonic did one final spin dash and rammed into the cord connecting the Queen's head with her body. Didn't quite work, but he persevered. The Queen had to finish the spell or it would destroy them all if left unfinished, and Tails veered her concentration with the projections.

"I'll kill you myself!" yelled Sturm. He ignited into flames and tried to ram Sonic, but the blue blur jumped over him. Sturm accidentally hit the support cords holding up the catwalk and the catwalk started to come loose.

"Game over, Sturm! The Sonic Heroes win this war!" said Sonic as he was being carried to safety by the real Tails.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY SO EASILY, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" denied Sturm, "I'LL JUST SELF DESTRUCT! 5..."

"Let's move, Tails!"

"4...3..."

"Duuhhh, weeeeeee!" Big was hoisted by Sonic, now going faster.

"2...1..."

Sonic, Tails and Big just got into Spaceball 1. "PUNCH IT, ANTH!" commanded Sonic. "You got it!" was the zombie's reply.

KABOOOOOOOM! The entire inside of the meteor began to explode. None of the evil aliens could get out, so they died in the explosions and stuff. Spaceball 1 was flying through the abstract long hanger, just barely being tailed by the fire.

"I am a leaf on the wind," Anth said, "Watch how I soar!"

Spaceball 1 dodged falling wreckage and enemy spacecraft. It was then nicked by a piece of wreckage.

"Keep it steady, Anth!" said Tails. "It's ok," replied Anth, "I am a leaf on the wind."

'What's that mean?' thought Sonic.

Anth piloted Spaceball 1 as best as he could. But now it was time to shift it into it's 4th and final gear! With one great boost of speed, Spaceball 1 made it out of the meteor before it exploded.

Anth took great pride in that. "You did it, Anth!" said Tails.

"Sweet moves there, bud." congratulated Sonic. Big held on to the side, "Ohhhhh,...I'm getting dizzy..."

"How's that for a slice of fried gold!"

I don't even need to tell you who said that.

Spaceball 1 boarded the Dragoon not into open, congratulatory arms, but the sleepies of the Heroes, as it was 1:00 am.

"1 'o clock?" the flustered Sonic spake, "Tails, you should be in bed by now!" Well, a little too late for that. The little fox was already curled up and fast asleep. "Hmm...where's Blaze?"

Intercom says, "Sonic, congrats, man. Come on down to the infirmary, stat." He didn't know if it was me or what. No matter. Sonic dashed off towards the infirmary. As if out of nowhere, Selena came into the hanger of the Dragoon and carried Tails off to his and Cosmo's room.

Inside their room...

Selena layed her cousin down on his bed and covered him in some sheets. In the bed nearby was Cosmo...what the hell is she wearing? That's from MY closet! Rouge is SO going to get it now. Well, no use talking about it. It was green, see-through, and quite revealing. :P. Absolutely disturbing, I say. When she wakes up, I'm going to have a little chat with her. I need proof that Rouge did this. She kissed Tails on the cheek goodnight, "I love you, little Miles," Selena whispered and left. As she exited the room, she could've sworn she heard the same thing from Tails.

At the infirmary...

"Blaze!"

"Sonic!" (avoided who said what cuz that's confusing)

"W-what happened?"

"I stayed behind at the coliseum...I thought I could stop Eggman and Eggman Nega there..."

"Sorry, they were inside Egg Utopia. You're good...where did you get all of these cuts and bruises?"

Indeed, she was covered. Blaze's cheek (right) was swollen, the opposite sided eye was blackened, and she had to be wrapped in bandages (just like Shadow, only not so much. Her torso and down). "I thought I had it covered, but,...I was swarmed and held down by them..."

"Blaze..."

"And that bastard of a Demon Lord just stood there and watched! He was supposed to help me! But noooo! Those two robots had to come and get me out of there!"

"Take it easy! You need to rest, remember?"

"Heh...reminds me of when we first met...You remember, right? How you beat me until I nearly collapsed. I was rude...and mean to you...but still, you managed to forgive me for that. Sonic, how?"

"That speaks for itself. I like to think that there is always room for forgiveness."

"Why Sonic, you just said something wise!"

Sonic blushed. "Uhh, I-I did? Really?"

Blaze leaned over on her bed to get closer to him. "Yes. You did."

She kissed his cheek.

"Uh heh heh, th-thanks!" Sonic blushed even redder, and also, he put his hand behind his head like in typical anime.

Two heads were peeping into the room, unnoticed. Amy, the bottom one, was absolutely FURIOUS! While Nick, on the other hand, said, "Gayyyyyyyyyy..." Amy mashed him with her mallet and stormed off.

'Wait...' thought Amy, 'I still have a chance! He made a promise to me, after all...'

"Hey Sonic!" the intercom buzzed, "Glad to see you, er, I mean, hear you again!"

Sonic's ears perked up. "C-Chris! Shouldn't you be in college? Oh great. I'll be right there!" Sonic turned to his wounded girlfriend, "You may be battered and beaten, but you're still beautiful to me, Blaze. And you always will."

Nothing. She just grabbed his face and then they made out. Saw it coming.

At the bridge...

Nate looked around the bridge of the Dragoon. "Nice place, Were. So, I got a recap of this whole 'Ancient Stone' nonsense from Anth right after I 'persuaded' him to tell me by knocking his head off."

In the Captain's chair, I turned it around and looked at Nate, saying, "We're heading for the Moon Base. Turns out that the Gies Stone was the farthest away from the base. All of the others are spread out, but closer to eachother. Besides, we need people to fill in for the fallen."

Intercom came on just then. "Attention, sir," came Spock's voice, "But it would appear that Jet has just been killed by a mysterious missle that came out of a wormhole. No one cares. Not even Wave or Storm." "Copy that." I said, "As for now, Nate, we have 6 more to go. The quest has just begun."

Somewhere nearby, in the breaches of space, was the Egg Cruiser.

Ol' Egg-belly was stomping the floor in another immature tantrum.

"Ohhhh, I'll get that hedgehog if it's the last thing I do!" he retorted angrily, "and that blasted CEO, too!"

Sentinal was working on another Sonic robot in another room.

"A little twist here, a little knob there, and soon, very soon, I will have given birth to another ingenius machine!" Sentinal said, "and I still have plenty more ideas. Heh heh heh heh heh..."

However, if you thought that was bad...on an unknown, dark room, on an unknown planet somewhere in the galaxy, a very evil, serious, and vile creature of the darkest proportions sat on a metal throne of sorts. His features masked by the darkness, but 7 emeralds behind him glowed blissfully, yet could not reach him.

The only real things visible were his scythe, an evil looking one at that. It's dark radiance was frightening. But the worst were his eyes. Oh, his eyes!

They were thin and inhuman like, sort of like a demon's. But a demon he was not. He was humanoid and spoke the human tongue, but nether was he a human. What was he?

A silhouette entered the room, with the signs of a woman about her. She bowed, "I'm sorry, my master, but I bring you news. Your slave, Sturm, has died."

The creature only let out a half amused "Teh." But then he spoke. His voice, raspy and slippery. "It doesn't matter. He was only a pawn. He believed to have survived. But survive, he did not. It was only my power that gave him life again. But it would seem that he has failed me in life and death. You may leave."

"Yes, my master." she replied. The woman bowed again, her yellow eyes not blinking once. She turned around and walked out. Passing the emeralds, a purplish tail was noticeable.

"Pah. Those damn emeralds...light...I cannot use it in this useless body." the creature whispered to himself.

"But someday, I'll get a new one. A better one. And then I'll finish what I started 17 years ago."

END OF EPISODE 22, END OF SEASON 1! YAAAAAYYYYY!

Note: I will need 6 whole reviews to make my next Oneshot fic. Only 3 reviews can be from the same person. You just have to review this entire season, not just this chapter. BYE BYE! (p.s., the next Onshot will be rated M and you will like it)


End file.
